


The Queen

by HeloiseDurin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Mirror Sex, Romance, true story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 74,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeloiseDurin/pseuds/HeloiseDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen, Part One, A Maiden's Magick</p>
<p>The Lonely Mountain had been reclaimed by the party of Thorin Oakenshield.  After the slaying of the dragon Smaug, and the Great Battle ending with Azog’s demise, the Arkenstone was reclaimed and all of the Dwarf Lords once again pledged their allegiance to Thorin, son of Thrain, the rightful King Under the Mountain. </p>
<p>What follows is the tale of Thorin and his One, Queen Heloise of Ered Mithrin, and the journey they take together. </p>
<p>This novel is based on my own true story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One, The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story can also be read at www.thequeenoferedmithrin.blogspot.com There, I have enhanced the story with illustrations and some sound clips as well.

Thorin sat in his study on his 200th birthday, signing yet another pile of contacts for raw gold ore shipments to the Men of Gondor. He began to reflect on how his life had unfolded, the losses he’d suffered, and the sheer will it took to salvage what remained of his kingdom and turn it into a more prosperous kingdom than even Thror had ever imagined. It was five years to the day since the secret door had been opened; “Five years…” he spoke aloud, then continued to trail off in reflection. He was middle-aged now, for the Line of Durin – a suitable time for a Dwarf to take inventory of his life and ponder what the future may grant him. He had accepted a long time ago that he would never father an heir, but was satisfied that his nephew Fili would make a suitable king someday.

King Thorin, indeed, had many things to be thankful for, but there was one thing he had never been able to bring to fruition. She had always eluded him – his One. Through the years there were lovers, and even passionate affairs, but never had he been able to find his equal, the One that was meant for him and him alone. It didn’t bother him that much, really, in the past. He never had anything to offer his One should he find her. He was glad to not have to bear the further burden of not being able to provide his One with all that she deserved, along with the heavy burden of resettling his people. But, in this reflective moment, he found himself wondering how, now that he was in a much more comfortable situation…how he might go about even beginning this new quest.

Truly, there weren’t a whole lot of choices in the royal lineage. Most Dwarrow Dams were already spoken for, being so rare already. Indeed, all of the eligible females were very young and much more suitable for the likes of his nephews. He closed his eyes and mentally walked his way through the Dwarf Kingdoms…”The Iron Hills? No... The Orocani? No… Amon Rudh? No...“ He counted all of the royal lines until he came to “The Grey Mountains…Ered Mithrin…” 

Ered Mithrin lay just to the north of the Lonely Mountain. It’s wealth and innovation rose above all others after the fall of Erebor, “but we’re giving Her a run for Her money, again.” Thorin chuckled. “Her…” he trailed off in thought...”I wonder if the rumors about her are true…they even say that she has no beard!” Thorin knew first –hand that rumors in the Royal Court were not always to be trusted. If one took literally the rumors swirling amongst the lesser Dwarf lords and ladies about himself and that Hobbit… well… he would rather not even muse about how deep the mines of their depravity would go. 

He took in a deep breath and leaned his head against the back of his chair, staring into the fire crackling away in the hearth. He let out a groan. “That is probably not a good idea,” he mumbled to himself. Still, he was curious about her, why she’d never married, how a Dwarrow Dam could handle running such a powerful kingdom as Ered Mithrin.  
A loud knock at his study’s door jilted him from his thoughts. “Uncle! It’s time to start the party!” Kili was excitedly yelling through the door, “You haven’t forgotten that it’s your birthday, have you? And, it’s Durin’s Day, of course!”

“No, nephew, I have not forgotten,” Thorin growled with tepid enthusiasm, “Tell Dwalin to get the party started and I will join you before long.” He began to tidy up the documents on his desk and stood up to leave when a small letter that had fallen far under his desk caught his eye. “What is this? Ugh, I hope it’s not another complaining rant from that blasted Thranduil.” 

He opened the envelope to find an intricately decorated coin of Mithril and a beautifully penned note upon handmade papyrus: 

 

“Dearest King Under The Mountain,

It is my pleasure to congratulate you on your incredible feat of reclaiming Erebor. Please accept this small token of my congratulations. I hope that you and your people will prosper once again and will someday find a need to re-start the great trade routes that existed between our two industries and true friendship that existed between our two grandfathers.  
Should you need to seek council with me on running a thriving kingdom, please know that I am at your disposal. 

With Respect and Sincerity,

Queen Heloise of Ered Mithrin”

 

Thorin’s eyebrows rose at reading the last bit, “Should I need to seek her council?” He let out a loud guffaw filled with self-righteous pride. “Perhaps some of the rumors are true about her after all…” He picked up the Mithril coin and studied it. It bore the raven symbol of Erebor, not of Ered Mithrin. She must have had it specially commissioned. “Well, that was a thoughtful gesture…and an odd coincidence to find this letter after…”  
Thorin picked up his quill and began to write a reply:

 

“Dearest Queen Heloise of Ered Mithrin,

Thank you for your congratulations and your kind gift. Your letter came at an opportune time as I was thinking of ordering the rebuilding the Ancient Trade Road between our two kingdoms once again. Are you aware of any impediments that may delay the quick reconstruction of this road?

 

On an aside, it is my 200th birthday today, and as such, I was wondering if you would grant me the gift of being my female confidant. You see, I have none in my kingdom that I can fully trust with this subject, and as you must know the pressures of being the ruling royal, I was hoping that I might draw from you some guidance regarding courtship. 

 

I hope you don’t think of this request as inappropriate. It is not my intention to embarrass you, only to glean your insights.

Most Sincerely,

Thorin, son of Thrain”

 

Thorin folded up the letter and closed it with his royal seal. He had never acted so spontaneously before, but something felt correct in his gesture. He left his study to join his party, already quite lively in the Hall of the Kings. On the way, he called to Nagaer, his most trusted Raven courier, “Deliver this to Queen Heloise of Ered Mithrin. Make haste to leave before I regret my decision.”


	2. Chapter Two, The Queen

Queen Heloise sat impatiently on her throne, foot tapping, and sighing. She hated having to hold court, listening to all of the whining and complaining that seemed to always swirl around amongst the uber-privileged. Though she was raised with similar privilege, she never counted herself as typical member of the Royal Court. She never felt the need to complain about the mundane and inconsequential. In fact, she had always considered herself blessed by Aule himself to have access to such advantage.

“But Queen Heloise, do you not think that the flowers in the royal dining room ought to be changed more than twice a week? I, for one, think it’s the servants being too lazy to go out and cut fresh ones, so we are stuck here having to look at the same boring flowers for days on end,” Hervé, a particularly whiny lower lord complained.

“You can’t possibly be serious!” Heloise climbed onto the seat of her throne and exclaimed in her most sarcastic tone, “Everyone, listen…Hervé has just brought to my attention the shocking report that you have all been subject to looking at the same bountiful, fresh bouquets of flowers in our dining halls for more than three days at a time! How long has this horror been vexing you? Why was I not told of this abomination earlier? How can we all be expected to survive with this kind of indignity?”

The room fell utterly silent. She stood still and sure above the royal rabble, looking each one of them in the eye with distain. “Not in my 60 years as Queen have I been so disgusted, nor can I say that in my 195 years under this mountain have I ever been so disappointed in my bloodline.” She gracefully jumped down off of her throne. “I believe I have had my fill of the Royal Court for this year. If anyone has any other pressing issues, you know where to find me…working.” Shaking her head, she walked out past the stunned crowd. 

“My Queen,” giggled Leana, her handmaiden, “and that is why your reputation precedes you!”

“Leana, I have had enough stupidity for one day..for one lifetime, really. I’ll be in my chambers. Would you please bring me some headache tea?”

“Of course, my Lady. I’ll be right there with it. Oh, I almost forgot, a courier from Erebor came today with this letter for you.”

“Erebor? “ And she looked at the seal, “Oh, great, Thorin…another stubborn dwarf to add to my pile of nuisances. You’d better bring me a double pot of that tea, Leana.”  
_________________

Heloise hastened to her chambers as to avoid anyone else who might “need” her attention. She looked at the letter in her hand and sighed. “What could he possibly want?” She wondered if he’d written to complain about the size of the mithril coin she sent as a goodwill gesture. “Probably not big enough for his tastes, greedy bastard.” She’d heard more than enough about King Thorin of Erebor: He was selfish, stubborn, pig-headed, no sense of humor, and kept his beard short. “That is the oddest feature of all,” she thought, “Well, I hope my gesture of goodwill isn’t about to be thrown back in my face.” She opened the note and stared blankly at its contents. 

Naturally cynical, she wondered what in the world would possess Thorin to write such a letter to her. “Must’ve been drunk on his birthday when he wrote this,” she thought and chuckled. “Well, who am I to deny a King a birthday request? Plus, it will be fun to mess with him a little, and give me a much-needed distraction from this insane asylum.”

 

“Dearest Thorin, King Under The Mountain,

I would be delighted to be your female confidant. What my years of experience have dealt me, I am more than willing to share with you. Are you interested in courting Dwarrows of Apprentice age, or are we talking something younger? Honestly, I am sure a Dwarf of your high ranking should have no trouble finding more than a few tarts for his dessert table. Just trust in the usual candy and liquor and intimidation, and I’m sure you won’t be lonely for much longer.

Most Sincerely,

Queen Heloise

 

PS – I will be in touch with your advisors regarding the reopening of the Great Trade Road. I’m sure you are busy with other matters. I will handle it.”


	3. Chapter Three, The Sonnet

Thorin’s hand dropped with a hard thud on his desk, still holding the letter. He looked up at the ceiling and said, “What a fool I was for writing that idiotic letter. I should’ve known she would react this way. And now I’ve put into jeopardy the Great Trade Road to Ered Mithil! Great.” He let out a sigh, “ I should probably let this go, but now she must now think me a miscreant. That can’t be too good for future dealings…Alright, I will write one more letter to try to clear the air and then I am done.” 

 

“Athenumen Heloise,

As I had feared, I have greatly offended you. Please, trust my sincerity as King and a member of the Line of Durin that my intention was pure. I humbly seek your counsel and your friendship. As such, I will bare my feelings to you and hope that you will not mock me.   
I am lonely, Heloise. I have been lonely for a very long time. I have no interest in “filling my dessert table,” as you so eloquently put it. I am interested only in filling my days with intellectual discussion, hearty philosophical debates, mutual commiseration, and, dare I hope…with laughter. I seek my One in this world, should Mahal bless me to have kept her for me this long. It is the only piece of my life that is not fulfilled. 

To be honest, I don’t know what possessed me to reach out to you. Perhaps it is because I look upon you with hope that a life may be fulfilled without finding my One. You appear to pull it off rather effortlessly. Alas, perhaps it is way too late for me.

May I reiterate that I hope you take no further offense to my letters or to my (in retrospect) childish request. I will not trouble you further if you do not wish it.

Deepest Sincerity,

Thorin”

 

With a tear running down her face, Queen Heloise read the last letter from Thorin. “How can I have been such a jerk? This poor, lonely, dwarf.” Another tear, then another. “Ooh, Heloise, you are still a callous little girl sometimes,” she chided herself.

“And how can he know what hurt is in my own heart with just a few words on paper? It is as though he has written this letter for me, not to me. To think that he believes I am complete and fulfilled. Oh, if he only knew! Yes, I will be his friend, should he wish it. Aule knows I could use some intellectual discussion from time to time. There’s certainly no brain trust of thinkers in this kingdom! ”   
_____________

“Dearest Thorin,

I, too, must apologize for my letter. I have a tendency to be defensive around matters of the heart. As you have pointed out, I have not been blessed to find my One either. It is particularly difficult for a female Dwarrow of my position to explain why I have not taken a mate and why I have not produced an heir. I do not wish to simply “find a mate and reproduce.” 

You must understand that my highly unusual position as a Queen in our paternalistic culture is often regarded as a folly. How many times have I been treated like a brainless fop? Like a pretty figurehead on a pedestal? No one cares recognize that is was I who took this basic mining operation that my Grandfather ran and brought it to the high-end industry that it is today. It was my idea to coin the term, “Methril Standard.” It was I who designed the extraction equipment to more efficiently mine our precious ore! Alas, the credit for these accomplishments have been taken for granted or, worse, hijacked by those who do not deem it “appropriate” that a female should be responsible for the inner workings of a kingdom. 

I didn’t ask to be Queen. As you know, my Father and Grandfather fought bravely in the Battle of Azanulbizar – just as yours did, as you did. I was happily working on my pet-engineering projects and acting out Shakespearian plays with my fellow thespian friends. But, when nothing but their ashes returned home, and no male heir was apparent, our kingdom descended into near-anarchy. I accepted the position under extreme duress and tremendous pressure. I made heart-wrenching decisions during my first few weeks as Queen – the kind of decisions that could fill ten-thousand nights with sleepless regrets. Yet, here I am, 60 years later, wishing that things could have been different, but knowing that my people thrive under my rule. 

Well, I don’t suppose you wanted to read about all of my misery, did you? Aule knows you’ve been dealt plenty of your own. Getting back to your original request, all I can offer you is a simple Shakespearean sonnet – one that you should always hold true when seeking your One:

Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no; it is an ever-fixed mark,   
That looks on tempests, and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks   
Within his bending sickle's compass come;   
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,   
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved.   
\- William Shakespeare, Sonnet 116

Oh yes, and one more thing… if you really want to get the girl, you should wear a kilt. No woman can resist a man in a kilt! 

Your Friend, if you will have me,

Heloise”

 

Thorin’s heart was full and his eyes welled up as he read her sonnet offering. “Where is it? Where is it?” He asked as he sifted through an old leather-bound journal he pulled from the secret drawer in his desk.

“Here it is.” He pulled out a folded, brittle parchment from the inner pages of the journal. It was a note written by his mother – her last note to him before she passed – one of the few things he had left of her.

 

“My Sweet Mavan.* 

I cannot offer you advice on battle strategies or grand plans for governing a kingdom. I am your mother and I want nothing more than to see your life filled with joy, happiness, and personal prosperity. The only way you will find that is if you open yourself to love. Please, be sure to leave some room in your life to finding it. I cannot describe what real love is, only to say that you will know it when you find it. It will look something like this dear man describes:

Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no; it is an ever-fixed mark,   
That looks on tempests, and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks   
Within his bending sickle's compass come;   
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,   
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved.   
\- William Shakespeare***, Sonnet 116

I Love You, Always,

Mathair**”

 

*Young Son   
**Mother

***Yes, Shakespeare was definitely from Middle Earth!


	4. Chapter Four, The Road

Six months had passed and the Raven couriers between Erebor and Ered Mithirin had been kept busy. One letter per week quickly turned into two, three and even four. They went from a few words of encouragement to long, heady debates on every topic Middle Earth had to offer. Some letters were screaming disagreements while others were heartfelt confessions. Both Heloise and Thorin grew to know and trust each other in ways neither had ever experienced. 

Thorin always began his letters with “Athanumen Heloise,” meaning. “My Queen, Heloise.” It was more than a greeting of high etiquette, he meant it as a personal gesture, and every time he wrote it, he became more and more aware that she was His Queen. 

Sometimes, one would ask the other a question they would never answer to another living soul, but somehow, in writing, it was easier to share, reflect, and dream. Their letters were their own personal space.,,a private room in which they could meet and be themselves. As of late, their letters were filled with phrases of love and of possession, a trait the Dwarves reserved for their true mates. Though neither would admit it openly, to the other, they both secretly knew that they had found their One.   
______

“My King, Lord Balin is here with updates on the progress of the Great Trade Road. Shall I show him in?” A servant quietly interrupted Thorin from his daydream and he stood up.  
“Ah, yes! Balin, please tell me this project is almost finished. I am anxious to get the trade route flowing once more between our kingdoms.” 

Balin went over the painstaking details of the project, listing the myriad of problems they had encountered along the way, the over-budget price this project had cost Erebor, and the fact that a decent return-on-investment wasn’t likely for ten years hence. 

All of these details floated like background noise as the only thing Thorin could concentrate on was the ‘Finished By’ date. It was in only two more weeks, Then, he would be able to travel quickly and freely to Ered Mithrin without arousing too much suspicion as to why he would make such a journey. He would be able to finally see his Athanumen.   
______

“Two more weeks?!” Heloise squealed with excitement as she read the thrilling news in Thorin’s letter. “He will be here in only two weeks…..” She tried to let that sink in for a minute. 

Suddenly, her excitement turned into terror. She thought of the Royal Court, of the whispers of their relationship which already were loud enough to wake the dead, of the ridiculous scrutiny they would be put under. 

“How will we find a moment of peace? How will we be able to just see if we like each other in person as much as we seem to in our letters?” Heloise grabbed a quill and paper and wrote as quickly as she could. Thorin could NOT come to Ered Mithrin.


	5. Chapter Five, The Ruse

Thorin looked with bemusement as he read all of Heloise’s reasons why he should not travel the newly minted Great Trade Road and make his grand entrance in Ered Mithrin. “She’s nervous to meet me…well, no more that I am to meet her, to be sure, but I cannot wait any longer. I must know if she truly is my One. “

 

“Athanumen,

I will be there to open the Great Trade Road, whether you see it fit or not. I plan to make my stay in Ered Mithrin for two weeks. We cannot delay this any longer, Heloise. I must lay my eyes upon you…I must know. Look to my arrival two days before Midsummer’s Eve. I will be the one in the crown.”

Your Thorin”

 

“Ahhh! This Dwarf will be the death of me!” Heloise sat with her head in her hands, a nervous energy growing in the pit of her stomach. “I do not want our first meeting to happen so formally, and with all that fanfare, but how can I…” A brilliant, but risky thought came to her. “Yes, that might work….he will be angry with me for it at first, but it is the only way.”   
_______

Today was the day. Arrangements had all been made for the opening of the Great Trade Road between Erebor and Ered Mithrin. The festival would be grand with all manner of tradesmen, music, theatre, and food. A fitting welcome for the King Under The Mountain. “Too bad I won’t be there to greet him,” Heloise smirked. 

Those two weeks had been just enough time to put her plan into motion. A feigned “female illness” that required “several weeks to recover” was excuse enough for all of her subjects, royal court included, to leave it at that and inquire no further. The Town Crier read her brief message that she was “Filled with great regret” that she would not be healthy enough to attend the grand opening of the Great Trade Road, but she “had all confidence that Lord Hervé would be able to handle the opening speech and greet the King of Erebor.” 

There was just one minor detail left to deal with…

Heloise paced the floor of her chambers, “I cannot risk it…I will deliver the note to him myself.”  
___________

Thorin was full of anticipation as his horse rode through the gates of the great kingdom of Ered Mithrin. It was unlike any Dwarf kingdom he had ever seen before. The buildings reached as high as the hills and were a melding of all of the styles of Middle Earth, and yet they were somehow uniquely Dwarvish in their innovative designs. The market square was immense…bustling with tradesmen and clientele of all types – Men, Hobbits, Dwarves and even Elves – all selling, buying, and making out contracts. 

As incredible as this spectacle was, thought, all he could focus on was finally beholding his Heloise. “No doubt she will appear above the crowd to give the welcome speech,” he thought, “and then I will know…I will know…”  
_______

It was mid-day, and Heloise stood by her carriage, just beyond the festival. She donned a dark grey cloak, large enough to conceal her trademark fiery red hair. It was one reason she could never have a moment of anonymity – her hair always gave her away – it could be seen for yards and yards. 

Suddenly, the welcoming horns sounded and she knew that her King had arrived. A shudder raced through her body, knowing that he was so close. She disgustedly listened to Hervé’s welcome speech and waited as patiently as possible for the festivities to begin. “I must be stealthy and quick, and I must not draw his attention,” she thought to herself.   
It suddenly dawned on her that she was about to see his face for the first time and she paused. “Mahal, please give me the strength to do this… and please, please let him be attractive!” She chuckled to herself to diffuse her nervous energy.   
__________

Thorin was beside himself. “Who was this fool delivering the welcome speech? Where is my Queen?” 

He jumped down from his horse and pushed his way towards Hervé, grabbing him by the jacket. “What is the meaning of this? Am I not to be welcomed to this kingdom by the Queen herself?”

Hervé was shaken, “Oh…uhhh…my Lord…uhhh…my King…I mean to say….uhhh…the Queen…”

“Where is she?“ Throrin growled through clenched teeth, still grasping Hervé’s jacket, and leaning in closer to his face. He was growing increasingly impatient with this bumbling spokesperson and increasingly hurt that Heloise was not there to greet him. 

“My Lord…please…the Queen…she had taken ill not the day before yesterday. I cannot be specific…she is to remain uninterrupted until she is fully recovered.” Hervé was flinching, waiting for Thorin’s response.

Thorin let go and softened his voice, “She is ill? I must see her. Take me to her…what is your name?”

“It’s Hervé, my Lord,” he flinched again, “But we are all under her direct order to leave her in peace. She specifically said that no one is to disturb her.” 

“She said that?” Thorin let out a deep sigh of defeat. “Alright…thank you, Herbie.”  
His head hung low, he returned to his entourage. “Come, Dwalin, Balin, the rest of you, let’s have a look around.” His voice was flecked with defeat.

Dwalin and Balin gave each other suspicious looks and whispered, “What was that all about?”  
___________

Heloise snaked her way through the undulating crowd of the festival. She felt like she was hunting him down like a piece of prey. Having such intimate knowledge of his likes and dislikes, she trusted her instincts to guide her to the places where she thought he would visit. The first two places she checked proved incorrect.

“This is taking too long!” She muttered to herself anxiously. “Where is he? It cannot be this hard to find the King Under The Mountain.”

As that last thought left her head, she sensed a change in the movement of the crowd. People were ‘making way’ for someone. She was pushed aside by a wave of her subjects as He entered her view. 

There he was. Not three feet away from her, walking slowly, with a stern look upon his face. He was magnificent… wearing the Raven Crown of Erebor and gleaming gold armor…his long, raven black hair being picked up in the gentle wind. He looked like the vision of Aule himself. His sure stature and deliberate mannerisms would have given away that he was a King even if he wore no crown and no armor. She stood stunned and gulped the lump in her throat. 

“Ugh. He’s walking away! I’m going to miss him!” She snapped herself back to her task at hand. She followed his procession for a few stalls and saw that he was about to enter a merchant’s tent. “The String Instruments Supplier…of course!” He had mentioned that he would be in the market for some new harp strings for his favorite instrument. “This is my chance,” she thought, as she slipped cautiously into the tent behind him. 

The tent was quiet, filled with many exotic, ornate string instruments. Just beyond the store-front was a hallway of sound-proof partitions, for the purpose of giving space for buyers to try the instruments before they purchased. Thorin stood near the entrance to one of the partitions with an intricately-jeweled golden harp. She watched as he disappeared into the private room. Pretending to show interest in a violin, she picked one up and walked back towards the same stall. 

“Excuse me, Miss!” The shopkeeper said in a scalding tone, “But that second room is occupied. Try the first one.” 

Her breath quickened. She thought she’d been discovered. “Pull it together, Heloise,” she thought as she steadied her nerves.

She entered the room in front of Thorin’s and waited for her chance. Though the rooms were relative sound-proof, she could still hear the solemn harmony he was playing. It was glum and filled with melancholy. “Was he this upset that I was not there to greet him? Hang in there, Thorin…just one more minute.” 

When the song ended, she rose and stood near the door to her room, at the ready. As his footsteps grew closer, she walked out into the hallway, blocking his path. Her head down, she moved aside to let him pass. As he nodded to acknowledge her, she slipped her note into his hand, gently brushing his fingers with hers. She moved past him hastily to make her escape at the rear of the tent, but she felt his strong hand grab her forearm before she could flee. He held a firm grip on her, using her inertia against her. She flung around, her cloak flying back off her head, revealing her long auburn braids. A look of terror came into her eyes as she realized she had been caught. 

Thorin stood silently stunned, letting go of her arm as she quickly re-hooded herself, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. The shopkeeper was busy ringing up a sale, and the patron was busy digging through her purse. No one had seen. 

“Thorin, do not say a word”, she approached him and whispered gently into his ear. “My actions are all explained in this note,” as she touched his fisted hand. They were so close now, each breathed in the scent of the other. Thorin’s neck prickled under the heat of her breath as she whispered, “I cannot linger…please, everything is in the note.” 

She turned and scurried to the back of the tent, leaving him there to wonder if he was dreaming.

“Everything alright?” The shopkeeper looked concerned at a dazed Thorin, just standing in the hallway bewildered.” 

“Oh, uhhh, yes…just trying to decide if I want this harp or not. Maybe I’ll give it another try.” Desperately clinging to his composure, Thorin re-entered the soundproof room.

“As you wish, my lord,” the shopkeeper answered, rolling his eyes behind Thorin’s back.   
His heart still racing and her image still seared into his head, Thorin quickly unfolded the note:

 

“My Thorin,

I am sorry that I tricked you in this way, but if you knew the conniving busybodies I have to deal with, you’d take the same precautions. I hope you will forgive me.  
I have made arrangements to prepare my private cabin for our visit, in the valley beyond Ered Mithrin. It is no more than a half-day’s travel. I have included further instructions and a map to find it. Please, share it with no one, as it is a well-guarded secret of mine. I hope that you will be able to join me there on Midsummer’s Eve, for the two weeks you had planned. 

Do not worry for my safety, nor yours, whilst traveling the secret path to my cabin. I have many well-placed and well-paid Elvish mercenaries guarding the perimeter of my private valley. Before you ask how that is possible, my love, let me assure you that I have learned the Elves are not so difficult to befriend so long as you flash them a smile and offer them lots and lots of shiny gems. As an added bonus, they care not for what my comings-and-goings are, so they will never disclose where I am. 

My love, I cannot wait to be in your presence and to finally know your ways in person.

 

Your Heloise”


	6. Chapter Six, The Consultation

Thorin walked out of the String Instrument Supplier’s tent with a bewildered look upon his face.

“What was going on in there? Ya tryin’ out every instrument they’ve got?” Dwalin was asking with arms impatiently crossed. “There’s other Dwarves here who would like to do a bit of their own browsin’, ya know,” and he pointed to the Corset Fitter’s Tent. “Wouldn’t mind havin’ a look at the the Dams tryin’ on some of them push-em-ups!” 

Thorin stood still, deep in deliberation when Dwalin knocked him on the shoulder. “Hey, y’alright? Yur as white as a chalk miner!” 

“No….I mean yes, I’m alright….I just…uhhh…Dwalin, I need to talk to you in private.” Thorin pulled his beastly friend by the arm through the crowd. “Where were we supposed to be staying for the next two weeks?” 

“In the Queen’s mountain, of course. Ya ready for rest already?” Dwalin was looking back at the Corset Fitter’s Tent with disappointment as Thorin dragged him along. “What in the heck has gotten into ya?”   
_____

The King’s bags were already being unpacked as he entered the guest chambers in the mountain. 

“Stop!” he commanded. “I will handle my own bags.” As he motioned to his servants to leave, “that will be all.”

He walked swiftly behind them, shooing them as he went and slammed the door shut.

“Now, are ya goin’ to tell me what beetle is pinchin’ yer ass or what?” Dwalin was still annoyed that he was pulled away from the festival.

“Dwalin, my most trusted friend…I need you to help me with a little…situation.” Thorin began and took a deep breath, “You may have noticed that over the past few months, I have been distracted.” 

“Aye, I noticed. We’ve all noticed.” He nodded.

“Well, I’ve met a…well, I haven’t met her, but there’s a female….”

“Ah!!! I knew it!” Dwalin interrupted,” Balin is gonna owe me some big coin when he finds out abo…”

“No! He’s NOT going to find out about it,” Thorin said forcefully, “because YOU are going to keep your big mouth shut!”

Dwalin gave Thorin a questioning look and sat down at the table near the fireplace. “Who is this…female, Thorin?”

Thorin gulped and turned his head away from his friend, “She’s…someone very important to me… someone that I have made a deep connection with…I think she may be my One.”

“Yer One?!” Dwalin stood up, “And how is it ya say ya haven’t met her and she’s yer One?”

With a huff, Thorin sat at the table and motioned Dwalin to sit back down. “I’ll explain it to you, but then I have a favor to ask. I need your help.”

Thorin recanted the whole story to Dwalin: the frequency of letters, the strange coincidence with his mother’s note, the way that they seemed to understand each other without ever having met, all the way up to the events of the last hour with their encounter in the tent.

“Yer tellin’ me that the Queen of Ered Mithrin snuck into that tent and slipped you a note? An’ that she wants ya to stay with her in a private cabin fer two weeks…alone? Ain't she a feisty one.” Dwalin had a wicked look on his face.

“Yes, and you can get your mind out of the dregs…we just want to see if we’re as…compatible in person as we appear to be on paper.”

“Well, sure, laddie, I’m sure you’ll find that out,” Dwalin’s face grew even squintier, “But what do you need from me? Ah,..ya want me to size her up for ya first?” 

“For Aule’s sake, Dwalin! No. I need you to cover for me while I sneak away from here on the day after tomorrow…and, I need you to come up with excuses as to why I will not be in attendance at all of the events that are planned for the next two weeks.”

“Aye. I can do that. It won’t be easy lyin’ to Balin and Bofur, but I will handle it for ya.” Dwalin tilted his head, “But ya say she slipped ya a note in the tent, yonder…did ya see her? Is she pretty? Is it true what they say about her…uhhh, well, her…about her lack of…uhhh… beard?”

Thorin shot him a scolding look, “Yes, I saw her… very briefly…but enough to know that she is stunning….enough to know that I want to see more of her.”

Dwalin raised his eyebrows.

“Would you quit it? You know what I mean.”

“Aye…I know what ya mean…but what about the…uhhh…” 

Thorin huffed, “No, Dwalin, she does not have a beard. At least none that I saw…it’s rather… distinctive, isn’t it…rather…tantalizing?” 

The wicked look returned to Dwalin’s face. “Aye…I’ve not been with a smooth-faced Dam…hmmm…I wonder where else she’s smooth…hmmm.”

“Alright! That’s enough!” quipped Thorin, “This is the Queen of Ered Mithrin we’re talking about here and a person that I have grown extremely close to.” 

Dwalin nodded, “So, anythin’ else I can do for ya, or can I get back to the festival now?”  
“Yes, there is one more thing. Did you happen to bring your finest kilt along with you? She once said that she couldn’t resist a…”

“Male in a kilt,” Dwalin finished his sentence. “Aye. Why do ya think I always carry one with me?”  
__________

Thorin left Ered Mithrin just before the first light broke on the day of Mid-Summer’s Eve. He didn’t want to be seen or questioned, so he disguised himself under a heavy cloak and met his horse just beyond the gate to the kingdom. He had held onto his composure about spending time with Heloise, but now that he was on his way to be alone with her, he was becoming unraveled. 

To calm his nerves, he simply repeated over and over again what he would say at their first greeting. “Athanumen, I am at your service. It is an honor to finally be in your presence” he practiced aloud. “Athanumen, I am at your service. It is an honor to finally be in your presence.” He repeated this phrase over and over again until he was sure that any amount of nerves would not flub it up. 

Looking down at the instructions Heloise provided, he recognized the first landmark – a large evergreen at a fork in the road. “Go left at the large pine….check.” Thorin was not the best with directions, though he would never admit that to another living Dwarf.   
The next three landmarks proved easy to find as he continued to the forth, and final, landmark before he was to enter onto Heloise’s private valley. “It says here that her paid Elves will greet me there….lovely,” Thorin sneered. 

As he approached the last landmark, a tall stone pillar with the insignia of the Firebeards, the house of Heloise’s ancestry, four full-armored Elves appeared with arrows drawn.   
“Is THIS the greeting Queen Heloise wished you to show me?” Thorin asked with distain.   
“We have been instructed to keep any and all beings out of this private valley unless specifically given orders, Dwarf,” the brown-haired Elf replied. 

Thorin cocked his head and began to draw Orcrist, “An army of Elves could not stop me from crossing into that valley to see my beloved,” he thought, then he said forcefully, “And did Queen Heloise give you specific orders to let King Thorin of Erebor pass?”   
“Yes, she did. You may pass.” The Elf appeared amused to have ruffled the feathers of the King. 

Thorin replaced his sword and motioned his horse to continue, head held high and proud, not looking at the Elves to give them the satisfaction of his acknowledgement.   
“Wrong way, Dwarf!” The Elf was sniggering and pointing to the well-worn, obvious trail, “The path continues to the right, not the left!” 

 

“Ugh. Halt!” Thorin pulled on the reigns and looked down at his map. “Damn it!” He thought, and continued down the right path.


	7. Chapter Seven, The Arrival

Heloise awoke early on the day Thorin was to arrive. A nervous energy was stirring in her belly- one of excitement and of dread. She made herself a cup of calming tea and drew a hot bath with filtered hot water that naturally flowed from the nearby lake. She poured her favorite oils into the steaming water...jasmine, vanilla, a hint of eucalyptus, and lowered herself in carefully to try to relax.

 

As she settled in the extra large tub, she rubbed the oils onto her skin. She let her hands wander over her body, closing her eyes and dreaming about Thorin. It's true, that ever since their correspondence began, she'd been spending more time 'taking care of herself.' In fact, ever since he confessed in a letter that he had been having dreams of her, she couldn't go a single night without touching herself, fantasizing about his hands, his lips, his scent on her. He never would say exactly what his dreams consisted of, but his lack of details gave her a good idea...

She poured a little extra bath oil in her hands and gently rubbed it on her breasts. She loved the way the oil felt gliding across her hard nipples. Picturing him, as he was so close to her in the tent, she threw her head back and moaned, "Thorin, please..." She pressed hard against her clit and gasped at how wet she'd become. "Thorin, I need you..." Deep in fantasy, she rubbed herself in slow circles, picturing his face and his strong body, feeling the heat rising inside her. "Thorin, Oooh Gods Yessss!" She screamed, as she felt the waves of pleasure roll over her. She sat quietly in the hot water, satisfied for a moment. Hopefully, this would help her cull her anxiety until he arrived...hopefully.  
________

It was now past mid-day and Heloise was in full preparation mode. Table was set, dinner was simmering, apple pie was baking, candles were lit, fire was roaring, and wine was at the ready. Lots of wine. She poured herself a half-glass to sip. He would be here soon. She sensed his presence approaching.

She put on her favorite dress, a dark-green silky frock that showed off her best curves and sometimes slipped slightly off her shoulder. Yes, it was slightly inappropriate for a first meeting, but she felt that they were already so well acquainted, that there was no need for stuffy modesty. Anyway, the green in her dress matched her eyes. She wore her wild red hair down, a few small braids laced across the top to keep it tame and out of her face, all secured with a clip of mithril she’d made herself. Around her neck, she wore one large, rough-hewn emerald, the very first stone she ever mined, tied to a simple piece of black lace that hung just over her bust. She wanted him to see her only as she is and without all royal pretense.

“It will be fine,” she thought. They had become true friends, after all. While some of their letters were bogged down in discussions of proper trade agreements and best practices in Elf dealings, most were playful, silly and, as of late, even a little saucy.

She could not deny that she was hopeful that they would be able to explore a physical relationship during their time together. She was, by no means, a inexperienced virgin, but it had been quite a long time since she has allowed herself to be vulnerable in the presence of a male. In her position of power, any submission was unexpected and unacceptable by her lovers. She told herself that she would gladly submit to Thorin, if he would have her, and she felt that deep ache of need stir within her again.

With that sensual thought, and her eyes rolled back in deep fantasy, a loud knock came to the door. Heloise jumped as though she had been caught red-handed. She stood up and went to the door, desperately trying to find her composure before opening the door.

"Is it you, Thorin?" She asked in a deliberately strong voice.

"Yes, my lady, it is I." Of all the things she felt she knew about him, voice was something she was not prepared for. She felt weak and dizzy at the sound of it. It was deep and dark as a vein of obsidian. She felt a quick jolt of terror run through her and she leaned against the heavy cabin door for balance.

"May I come in, Athanumen?" His voice saying the sweet phrase he always included in his letters jerked her out of her dream-like state.

"Yes! Of course!" And she unlocked the door, slowly revealing the large, intimidating figure on the other side. Time moved at half-pace as they beheld each other.

She started at his feet, noting his well-worn fur boots. Her eyes moving up his legs, to his belt which bore the great raven insignia of Erebor. His long arms and thick hands were adorned with soft, black leather gloves and vambraces. His broad shoulders were made all the broader by the grayish pelt he wore around his collar. His long raven-black hair was tied back in a low ponytail, but two thick braids with golden clasps hung from his temples. She steadied herself, reminding herself that she was a Queen after all and not a lowly wonton girl, as she gained the courage to look him in the face.

A surge of electricity shot through her body as they locked eyes in the doorway. However, the connection was quickly broken as The King Under The Mountain bowed deeply before her, announcing he was "at her service." While she was used to this greeting in her daily life, the gesture given by this son of Durin was not lost on her. She mused if he had ever bowed to another in his entire life.

"Thorin," she instinctively grabbed his hand and tugged as his head jerked up, "please, come in. You must be exhausted from your trip," she was not looking at him, just trying to get through these first few moments, "can I help you with your horse or your bags?" She was losing her composure very quickly and rambling. "Or would you like a drink? Mahal, I think I need one..."

Her breath hitched as he bowed once again, kissing her hand gently, but sincerely. "Athanumen," he spoke slowly and with purpose, "I am at your service. It is an honor to finally be in your presence." He kissed her hand again, and looked up at her like a nervous youth on a first date.

Seeing how nervous he was, too, put her more at ease. "Thorin, please, in this place we are not Queen or King, we are simply two Dwarrow. Please, this formality is making me uneasy...call me Heloise."

They kept hold of each other's hands and took another silent moment to look each other over. As Thorin stood up straight and she surmised he was about six inches above her- very tall for a Dwarf, but she had never been so close to a member of the Line of Durin before. They looked at each other with stern faces in utter silence until she couldn't help but crack a smile and let out a giggle.

"Thorin!" She threw her arms around his neck, "It's no good. I can't help but feel like we're old friends who haven’t seen each other in many years. Come now, I know you're not this stiff, are you?” She took a step back from him, lowered her head whispered, “You’re not angry with me are you? For the stunt I pulled in the tent?” 

He stepped towards her and looked her straight in the eyes. She winced, ready to hear that her actions were “unqueenlike”’ or “immature” as she was so often told. In a swift motion, he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tight. "My Lady...Heloise...you are a breath of fresh air." He chuckled and picked her up and swung her around. "My Heloise, I have been so anxious to get the right words out that I forgot it was YOU that I was coming to see."

Heloise was so relieved. THIS was the Dwarf she'd been corresponding with..the Dwarf she'd hoped would show up at her door. She pulled away for a moment to see him smiling at her. Mahal, he was incredibly handsome, especially grinning at her like that. They pressed their foreheads together in familial Dwarrow greeting and drew apart, albeit reluctantly.

She let out a deep sigh of relief. "Now, please, come in and make yourself at home, my dear Thorin." She was now fully composed. She pushed past him and grabbed one of his bags. "Let me show you to your room."

He grabbed his other bags and followed her through the exceptionally lavish cabin. "When you said that we were staying in your cabin, I didn't think you meant a wooden palace." She smirked over her shoulder at him. "Heloise, this place is amazing. The workmanship, the many craftsmen that must've worked on it."

"Oh, no," she interrupted, "This was built only by the hands and skill of my royal line, myself included. We can't be complacent, as royalty, in the great inventiveness and desire to create as Aule blessed us with, now can we?" He nodded in agreement, but still marveled at the detailed designs he was seeing. 

She led him to an opulently decorated winding cast-iron staircase and, fisting her long dress slightly above her knee, she moved quickly up the stairs. Thorin followed a few steps behind, still trying to take in all of the details of this incredibly built home, but not missing the fact that he could see partially up her dress as she ascended above him.


	8. Chapter Eight, The Meal

Thorin was washing up and settling into his bedroom, the one right next to hers, as she readied the meal downstairs. It felt so good to be making a meal by herself, no servants, no fancy chefs. She was pouring the wine when he emerged.

"Mmmm...is that apple pie?" He asked with child-like enthusiasm as he brushed past her towards the pie.

"Yes, it is, and it's for dessert," she jumped in between the pie and the hungry Dwarf. "Here, let's start with this," as she handed him a large glass of wine.

 

"Yes, of course," he lifted the glass, "A toast...to friendship," he said, then cheekily added, "and to my gorgeous friend." His playful grin could melt a mountain of snow. 

Heloise blushed and clinked his glass. "To friendship... and to Dwarves who think that flattery will get them pie before dinner."

He smirked, and turned his back to her. His woodsy scent wafted off his hair and lingered around her as he took a seat near the magnificent stone fireplace. 

From afar, she studied him. He wore his hair down now, but his temple braids remained. He was wearing a simple blue shirt with laces on the placket and sleeves. With his gloves removed, she could now gaze at his thick fingers sporting his family rings. She involuntarily licked her lips. She was becoming intoxicated by him already. And then...just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, she saw the one thing that made her bite her lip and turn away to catch her breath...he was wearing a kilt.  
____________

“What the heck does he think he’s doing? Is he purposefully trying to kill me?” She took a big swig of wine and poured herself another glass. 

While there never seemed to be a lack of topics floating around in their letters, an uncomfortable quiet crept into the room. The weight of what they both knew to be true was becoming oppressive. 

“So, my lady,” Thorin interrupted the silence, “what’s for dinner?”

“Ah, yes…You must be starving! Well, if you’ll take a seat at the table, I’ll be serving it forthwith.” 

Heloise brought to the table her finest Dwarvish offerings. First, buttered carrots and lemon-dressed brussels sprouts. 

He shot her a look.

“Don’t worry, Thorin, it’s not all vegetables.”

Next came the brioche-stuffed onions. 

“Well, just this one more vegetable,” she chuckled.

He looked slightly concerned, but then smiled widely when the salted porks were brought to the table: Baked ham, smothered in honey and cloves, Thick-cut maple-smoked bacon, and Apple-glazed pork chops.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Heloise went back to the kitchen and returned with an oversized gravy boat. “My family’s recipe…it’s Ale and Pork gravy…really tasty on the onions.”

Thorin looked over the spread and tilted his head, “I thought you said that we were alone here. Where are the servants who cooked this feast?”

“Have you learned nothing of me through my letters?” She rebuffed, a little offended, “I cooked this meal, by myself.” 

He gave her a suspicious look, but filled his plate. “Mahal, this is delicious,” he managed to get out as he stuffed his face, gravy running down his beard. “You made this?” Still sounding doubtful. 

She sat back and watched him happily enjoying his meal, laughing at his voracious appetite.  
“Thorin….you have a gravy river running down your face!” she laughed and reached a napkin over to wipe it off him. Perhaps she’d been over-indulgent in the wine, or perhaps she just didn’t care about hiding her true feelings for him, but when she finished wiping his beard clean, she gently stroked the side of his face, feeling his soft beard on her fingertips. “There, that’s better,” she purred.

 

His mouth still filled with ham, he stopped chewing. It had been some time since any woman dared touch his beard, much less with this amount of affection. She smiled at him knowingly and slowly pulled her hand away. He swallowed and reached out for her hand, bringing it back to his cheek and leaned into it. They smiled gently at each other, looking into each other’s eyes in the glow of the fireplace, both knowing for certain now that they had found their One.


	9. Chapter Nine, The Waterfall

Heloise was busily cleaning up supper when she realized that it was almost sunset. “Oh great Mahal! I almost forgot! Thorin…want to go for a quick walk with me?”

“It’s nearly dark, my lady. Is it safe?”

“Oh, yes, of course…and it’s not far. I just have a small task to complete before it gets too dark.”

She grabbed a sack from the counter and slipped on her boots. She motioned to him to follow her through the glass doors heading out to the lake. 

 

It was a cool, but balmy Mid-Summer’s Eve. The smells of spring were wafting through the soft breeze – honeysuckle, grasses, musk. The sun was very low in the sky now, and the moon was just about peeking over the edge of the lake as they walked along it’s beach.

Thorin put a hand out over the water, feeling hot steam rising from it. “What kind of lake is this? It feels unnaturally warm for this time of year.” 

“It’s a natural hot springs lake. When my great-grandfather discovered it, he decided to begin construction on this lake house so that we would be able to enjoy it. There are many beneficial minerals dissolved in the water of this lake, bringing good health to anyone who swims in it.” She looked back at him, “Have you never seen a lake such as this before in all of your travels?” 

“I haven’t,” Thorin looked intrigued. What a wonderful prospect to a Dwarf to get to soak himself in pure, hot, mineral water. 

“Here we are, just a little bit further,” Heloise said as she climbed up the well-worn path of a small hill. “It’s just at the top of this hill.”

“What is?” Thorin asked. 

“You’ll see! I only hope we’re not too late.” and gestured her hand to make him climb faster.

When he reached the top, Thorin was astounded at what he saw: Hundreds of thousands of fireflies were swirling in a dance around a small, craggy waterfall. Fireflies of all different sizes and colors were undulating in a well-choreographed sacrament. Heloise was already standing half-way down the waterfall, pulling tiny cakes out of her sack and placing them all around the stones. She took care to try to tuck them underneath ferns and dense hostas. 

“That is where they like to snack on them best!” She looked up at Thorin, with a joyfully childish smile and innocence in her eyes. 

“Who does? What is this? I have never seen anything like it,” Thorin asked as he made his way down to the outcropping of stone where she was standing. 

“It is Mid-Summer’s Eve. A time of great magick. I leave the cakes for the faeries to feast upon during their fertility festival – it makes them quite tired, you know,” she giggled, then continued, “It’s this time of year, when the sun and the moon share their moments equally in the sky, when our Dwarvish magick is at it’s climax.” She looked at him questioningly, “Have you never sensed it?” 

He answered skeptically, “No, I can’t say I have.”

“Ah, well, you can’t deny that what you witness here this evening is indeed magickal. It is also our duty to remember and to give reverence to the Sacred Oaks…wasn’t it an Oak that once saved your life?” She turned, standing very close to him.

“On more than one occasion,” he nodded, and looked up as the fireflies began to descend in a swirling pattern around them. 

She continued, “It is also a time of reflection, of acknowledgment of the changes and blessings in our lives from the past year…but foremost, it is the celebration of…passion.” 

He moved his gaze from the fireflies back down to her face. She was achingly close now, smiling up at him with bright, shining eyes. He ran his hand over her hair, pushing it away from her face. She drew closer still, as he leaned down, their breaths intermingled. Both wanted to savor his moment, to freeze it in time. Tentatively, gently, they kissed. 

The hum and brightness of the fireflies increased. They whirled in rhythmic patterns around the kissing pair. More passionate now, their mouths devoured each others, their tongues fighting for dominance, but savoring each other’s taste. Thorin’s hands were holding her face, keeping it in place as if he were clinging to his most precious treasure. Her body was pressed against his, arms reaching around, stroking her hands up and down his muscular back.

The moon rose above the waterfall, illuminating the scene as bright as daylight. They drew apart for a moment, still close, still staring into each other’s eyes. 

“Athanumen, Aon Mi,”* Thorin whispered as he smiled down at her. 

“Thanumen, Aon Mi,”** Heloise replied, beaming back at him.

 

*My Queen, My One   
**My King, My One


	10. Chapter Ten, The Beards

The fireflies eventually dispersed into the night and Thorin and Heloise sauntered back to her cabin, hand in hand. 

A loud growl came from Thorin’s belly. 

“Thorin! You can’t possibly be hungry…not after all of that pork you put down!” Heloise razzed him, knowing that a Dwarf’s appetite knows no limit. 

“Perhaps it is because my stomach is still thinking about that pie you promised, yet haven’t delivered,” he answered back.

 

“Ah, well then, why don’t you go up to the second balcony, there, “she pointed, “and start up a fire in the iron pit. I will bring the pie.”

Thorin ascended the wooden steps to the second balcony of the huge cabin. It jetted out partially over the water in a large half-moon shape. In the center, he found an iron bowl with wood and supplies to start a fire. Many different cushions, blankets and pillows, of all shapes and sizes, lay around the fire pit – a very cozy place to relax for the evening. 

As he prepared the fire, Heloise appeared with a picnic basket. She sat it down and went to work arranging the cushions so that they would be most comfortable reclining near the fire. She then set out her evening offerings: some cheeses, fresh bread, assorted chocolates, more wine, and the pie. 

“Athanumen, you really know how to care for a guest.” Thorin’s eyes roamed over her presentation.

Heloise smiled with shy eyes, “Not just any guest…my dearest friend and my…One.” 

Though they had just confessed it at the waterfall, it was still so new to say to a person who she felt she knew so intimately, yet stood in front of her as a stranger in her presence.   
She settled into a cushy spot facing the fire, legs crossed, and placing slices of pie and cheese on Thorin’s plate. 

“Dolzekh Menu,” * Thorin said as he found a spot facing Heloise – a spot where he was close enough to breathe in her scent and examine her much more intently. 

“I hope you like it. I have to admit that it’s been quite some time since I’ve baked a pie,” she said humbly, but knowing that her culinary skills were excellent. 

She watched, amused, as he devoured the piece in three bites and went back for another, larger slice, then another. He hoped that she wouldn’t think he was just being polite as he shoved the third piece of pie into his mouth. It was literally the best pie he’d ever eaten.   
When he had finished, she refilled both of their wine glasses and leaned back to enjoy the fire. It was getting a bit chilly now, so she pulled a blanket over her legs. 

“Are you cold, my Lady? Come here.” Thorin gestured for her to scoot closer. “I am always too warm, so I am happy to share some of my heat with you.” 

She snuggled into his open arm, resting her head on his shoulder and throwing the blanket over both of their legs. He was, indeed, quite warm, hot, even - as if he carried his own smelting furnace within him. Being this close to him was heating her up quite quickly, but she dared not move away because the heat he was stirring in her was all-encompassing and sensual. 

They sat quiet like this for a while until she broke the silence with, “Thorin, I know so many things about you, but now that I see you, I have another question.”

Thorin shifted a bit to took her in the eye. “Ask at your will, Athanumen.”

“Well, I’m curious…about your beard. To be honest, you being a Longbeard and all, I thought it would be, well…long.” 

Thorin nodded, knowingly, “Before the dragon destroyed Erebor, my beard was much longer than this…down to here, in a braid,” he gestured to just above his clavicle, “But afterwards, to give reverence to all of those who were lost in the fire, I ripped my beard short…And now, even after all that has happened, I don’t feel it appropriate to give up their memory, especially since so many more were lost in the Great Battle to reclaim Erebor. It is a constant reminder to myself and to those who meet me that I am nothing without those who have sacrificed so greatly.”

She sat up and stroked his chin,” Thorin, you truly are remarkable.” She sighed and said, “I guess that makes my reasoning downright vein and petty.”

Thorin’s eyebrow lifted, “Your reasoning? You mean you purposefully alter your beard? I thought you were naturally…well…you mean you can grow a beard?” He asked cautiously.

She let out a loud “Ha!” and laughed, “Yes, I can grow a beard…a mighty nice one, too, if I don’t mind saying, but in all of our many business dealings with non-Dwarves, I got sick of explaining that I was, indeed, A Queen… despite my fabulously beaded beard. You would think that well- adorned Dam would be plainly obvious to any outsider, but you’d be wrong!” 

Heloise rolled her eyes. “Anyway, about two years after I took the throne, I decided to wax my beard….You can imagine that it came as quite a shock to everyone in the kingdom, and not without its scandalous whispers, but it was a simple way for me to make better first impressions…and, to be honest, I discovered that it was a lot less work to maintain – no more hour-long beading and braiding sessions!” 

“Hmmm,” Thorin contemplated, “But what of your subjects? Were they not offended that you would deny your Mahal-given gifts?”

She stood up, pointing her finger in his face, “If you think that the summation of my Mahal-given gifts lie solely in the hairs I can grow on my cheeks, then you have greatly underestimated this Dam, my friend!”

Thorin jolted back on his pillow a bit. He knew she was a forceful Firebeard, her letters so often reflected her strong assertions, but the only other Dwarf who would dare to speak to him in such a tone was Dwalin, and even then, with caution.

Sensing that perhaps she’d over-reacted to his innocent musing, she sat back down and lowering her chin and her tone, “I am sorry, Thorin. It is a topic that I have grown oversensitive about. I know you didn’t mean offense.” Then, she asked, concerned, “But, does my appearance trouble you? I hope that you don’t find me too abhorrent to look at…I probably should have warned you that I…”

Thorin pulled her chin up, looking at her with sincerity and with adoration. “Heloise. You are the most striking female I have ever beheld. Never doubt that I wish your appearance to be anything other than what you wish it to be. I fell for the girl in the letters, but this fiery red-head that speaks those words aloud…this Dam has stolen my heart.”

She sat back and contemplated his words. She was not used to hearing such things – especially from a male – especially from such a handsome male. To diffuse her unease, she pulled off his blanket and feigning offense said, ”And while we’re discussing appearances, one more thing, Thorin. What possessed you to prance around my home in this provocative attire?” Pointing at his kilt.

He flung his head back and laughed a deep belly guffaw. “Ah, so, you did notice? I was beginning to wonder!” 

“Yes…I noticed, “she said coyly, “I wondered if you were trying to kill me, looking like that?”

Another deep burst of laughter came from Thorin. “Think of it as my little bit of revenge…to get back at you for that stunt you pulled at the festival,” he said with a wide, boyish grin across his face. 

 

*Thank You


	11. Chapter Eleven, The Game

It was getting late and though neither of them wanted to part ways for the night, they knew this was just the beginning of their visit. Heloise retired to her room, just inside the balcony, to change for the evening. As she washed up, she couldn’t help scheming, “Revenge, huh? Downright sexy revenge…hmmm…two can play at that game.” She slipped on a silky, turquoise chemise. It was more than revealing, only barely covering her bottom. She unbraided her hair and let it fall all around her shoulders. She was ready to exact her own ‘revenge’.

Thorin sat in a rocking chair just outside of her room, smoking his pipe. There was a full wall of windows between her room and the balcony, presumably to enjoy the view of the lake and the stars from bed. He fought hard not to turn around and peep in. He could sense that she was moving around inside, but dared not look. 

“Ugh, he’s going to make this hard on me, isn’t he?” She tried to make noises inside her room to get his attention, but there he sat, smoking away and paying no attention.

“OK, if that’s the way it’s going to be.” She sauntered over to the glass door and slid it part-way open. The cool breeze blew in with some force, giving her the added benefit of the chemise clinging to her body and making her nipples extremely prominent. She placed one arm up and leaned against the door in a seductive way. 

Thorin looked over and choked a bit on the smoke from his pipe. He was frozen in his chair at the sight of her. 

“I just wanted to say goodnight…and that I’m so glad you’re here.” Heloise said in a seductive tone. She blew him a kiss and shut the door.

Thorin, still stuck in place with his mouth gaping open like a fool, dropped his pipe with a crash. It rolled a few feet away. When he stood up to retrieve it, he turned to face the windows of her room to retake his seat. He couldn’t help but see her then, crawling across the bed of white furs like a prowling lioness. She flopped herself down then, back facing him, and intentional or not, her chemise flipped up to reveal her nude bottom and the back view of her sacred feminine. 

“That, my dear Thorin, is how you do revenge.” She chuckled to herself as she pulled a fur up over her body.   
_____________

Thorin stood dumbstruck for another moment before retaking his seat in the rocking chair outside of her room. “So,” he thought, “she wants to continue this little game of ours. I have just the thing to up the ante.” He refilled his pipe and gazed over at the hot springs lake. “Oh, yes, my dear, it is on.” He smiled sinisterly dirty smile and took a drag, “…And I see that your chin is not the only thing you’ve been waxing…”


	12. Chapter Twelve, The Tease

It was a restless night for Heloise, knowing how nearby her Thorin was, and she awoke with a groan, “Oohhh, it’s late. I wanted to wake up early to get breakfast ready.” She slid herself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to make herself presentable. She removed her chemise and put on a long, flowing, black robe. She brushed her hair and tamed it into a long, loose braid. Still dreary, she heard loud splashing coming from the lake. 

 

“What the..?” She went out to the balcony to see what was causing this commotion. Rubbing her eyes, she could not believe what she was seeing: Thorin. Diving into the lake, over and over again, carelessly splashing around in the hot water. She quickly backed away from the edge of the balcony, not wanting to be caught watching, when she realized that he was completely nude. 

Involuntarily biting her finger, she ventured forward again to watch him. His eyes were closed as he lazily floated and swayed in the water, going up to the edge every once in a while to take a dive in. His war-hardened, muscular body was covered in dark hair. His long mane dripped down his back, leaving a stream of water flowing over his buttocks. She could feel the heat growing inside of her as she squeezed her legs together, knowing that she couldn’t take too much more of this. “Ouch!” She whispered, when she realized she bit her finger too hard. 

Thorin didn’t see Heloise watching him, but he could sense she was there. He was swimming around in circles, enjoying the lake’s warmth, taking in the scent of the mineral water and the feeling of millions of fizzy bubbles that tickled his skin. He was careful in his motions to not to show her ‘everything,’ but enough to move his rook forward in this seductive game, making it all the sweeter. “Well, my Lady, that’s about enough for her now,” he thought as he swam over to the edge of the lake. 

Heloise watched as Thorin climbed out of the lake, beginning to dry himself off. “Oh, “she gasped, “I should get myself down to the kitchen before he comes in and finds out I’ve been spying on him.” She raced down the stairs, hurriedly put the kettle on and broke some eggs into the pan. She heard the door open as she tried to steady her breath from the sprint. 

“Good morning, my Lady.” Thorin sounded of self-satisfaction, knowing he was winning their game.

Not wanting to give him an inch, she replied blankly and without turning to acknowledge him, “Good morning to you. I hope you were able to sleep well last night. I sure you’re ready for breakfast…”, she stopped, feeling his strong arms wrap around her waist and his chest press against her back as she stood at the stove. She put her spatula down and let out a loud sigh, leaning her head back on him. 

“I am hungry, Athanumen,” he said in a sultry tone, and then pushed her braid away from her neck, kissing it lightly. 

She shivered under the tickle of his beard against her neck, moving her arm up to the back of his head to encourage him to continue. He responded by squeezing her tighter, moving his hands up her ribcage, just under her breasts. He could feel her breaths deepening as he moved his hands up and down her silky robe, slightly opening it to give himself more access. “Now I’ve got her, “he thought and continued and leaving little kisses along her neck and now exposed shoulder.

She could feel his hardness growing and pressing against her bottom as he was now licking and biting her exposed skin. She closed her eyes and felt herself melting in his arms and a deep ache building between her legs. She wanted to turn to him, but he had her trapped in his grasp, having his way with her neck. She had never been with a male who was so self-assured, so aggressive. She was always the one initiating. She was always the aggressor. While she greatly desired this, she was not about to let go so easily. This was still part of the game, part of their mating dance, though neither was now sure why they were playing it, as they were both so intoxicated with each other. 

She opened her eyes wearily, and then jumped out of his grasp. “Thorin!” She exclaimed. “The eggs!” The pan was smoking with blackened, burnt eggs. She grapped the pan and threw it in the sink, eggs and water splattering all over. She started laughing, and turned to him. He stood in the middle of the room, wearing only his kilt now, staring at her under hooded eyes. 

With a devilish grin, he said,” My Lady, you’re not going to win this game by creating diversions.” 

“Game? What game? I sure I don’t know what you are talking about.” She tutted back, flipping her hair. 

He stood his ground, his face stern, still confident that he was winning. 

She walked up to him and ran her fingers through his wet hair, whispering closely into his ear, “My darling, I think you’ve made a rookie mistake when swimming in the hot mineral lake.” She let her fingers trail further down his back, speaking as seductively as possible, “You must wash off immediately afterwards or the minerals will harden to your hair and your…body,” she continued as she let her hand slip past the belt holding up his kilt, grazing his buttock. 

Thorin felt his assured position slipping as she tugged off both of the beads holding his wet braids in place. She unraveled one braid, then the other, all the while looking him straight in the eyes as if to stun a predator. She then moved her face close to his, brushing his nose with hers and taking his hand. “Follow me, Thanumen, let me prepare you a bath.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen, The Bath

Hand in hand, they slowly ascended the stairs. Heloise silently led Thorin into her bedroom, the sexual tension growing between them palatable. She could hear that his breathing had changed from calm and still into something more like a ravenous animal about to feast. Her focus was sharp, however, as was her plan.

“Just sit here for a minute while I prepare your bath, my love.” She motioned for Thorin to sit on the bench at the foot of her bed and disappeared into the next room.  
_________

Thorin was collecting his thoughts, trying to decide if she was still playing this game and when he was going to end it. He took in a deep breath to steady his heavy-beating heart. “Never has a female dared to seduce me in this way, making me wait to claim my prize. Though, never have I been with a woman who was so confident in herself, so in control…a true Queen…” This thought made him desire her even more, and put her above all others as his most coveted conquest. She would be his soon enough.

Thorin’s thoughts trailed off as he looked around Heloise’s bedroom. Priceless antiques, tapestries, and family heirlooms decorated the room, each more unusual than the next. Sconces of exotic green glass hung on the walls, burning oil and giving a flicker to the room, even in mid-morning daylight. A huge bouquet of fresh flowers sat on her vanity, scenting the room in lilac and lavender. An extremely large bed lay in the center of the room, flocked by four hand carved tree trunks. The bed was piled high with dozens of pure-white fur pelts. At least 8 pillows of white silky satin lay at the head. “A true Queen’s bed as well,” he thought as his gaze went to a ladder leading to a loft above her room. “Hmmm, now that is very unusual…” 

“My Thorin, your bath is almost ready,” Heloise interrupted, emerging from the bathroom. She walked to him and took both of his hands in hers. He rose to meet her, kissing her tentatively on the lips and wondering what her next move was. “Come,” she said, pulling away, “I hope you will allow me to wash the minerals out of your hair. I should’ve warned you about swimming in the lake, so I feel responsible for the tangle your hair has become.” She giggled and grabbed a handful of Thorin’s mineral-crusted hair.

Thorin followed Heloise silently into the bathroom, deciding then that he would let her play her cards, and that he would allow her to lead, at least for now. 

The Queen’s private bath was more magnificent than any he had ever seen. Tile mosaics of mythical creatures danced on the walls and the floor. Mermaids swam with whales adorned with golden horns, while Satyrs played their flutes to cull their flocks. The ceiling bore a painted scene of the swirling heavens with sun, moon and stars in a waltz into eternity. Small fountains hung on the walls, trickling water into a symphony while dozens of candles flickered around the enormous bath carved out of stone, which stood in an alcove of windows overlooking the scenery of the lake. 

“Athenumen, this place is…it’s…”

“Magickal?” She asked, smiling sweetly, as she poured some bubbling essence into the bath water. “That was my intention when I built it. Do you like the tiles?”

“You…laid all of these tiles?” Thorin was astounded at the growing list of many talents his Queen held. 

“Mm humm,” she said as she turned the water off in the tub and turned away from him. “I shall turn around to respect your modesty, my Lord. Please, get in and tell me when you’re ready.”

Thorin suddenly felt exposed as he let the kilt hit the floor and he climbed the steps into the tub. But, sinking into the deep water, as warm as the hot springs that lay outside, he let out a sigh of relaxation. “I’m Ready for you, my Queen.” 

His voice was like velvet being pulled over her skin, sending a wave of anticipation through her. She licked her lips and turned to see his back to her. She breathed out a heavy breath of desire as she dropped her robe and climbed into the tub behind him. She sat at the edge at first, putting her legs behind his shoulders, then slowly, deliberately, slid her body between Thorin and the back of the tub. 

“My Lady!” Thorin sat up surprised to feel her soft skin slide down his back. She was bold.  
“My King,” she purred in his ear, “lay back and let me be at your service.” 

Heloise moved her hands up his back and across his broad, hardened shoulders. She massaged his shoulder blades and his neck until she could feel him letting go, his head falling back towards her. 

She picked up a ceramic bowl and filled it with water. “Lean back against me, my darling. I will wash your hair.” 

Thorin obeyed, silently. He felt her hands position his head between her breasts as she poured warm water over his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her nimble hands working the shampoo into his scalp, moving her fingers to his temples to massage them in small circles. He let out an audible groan of appreciation.

Heloise was pleased with her handiwork. The King was easily becoming hers for the taking. She took her time to thoroughly clean each wavy lock of his mane, loving the way his long hair felt floating against her breasts as she rinsed it. She kept his head in place against her chest and took another bit of soap in her hands, moving from his temples, she worked the suds down his beard. 

He groaned again, this time with more yearning. “She is very bold,” he thought, knowing what a provocative move that was on her part, to cleanse a suitor’s beard. His mind was now filled only with self-restraint, for his desire for her was growing more and more fierce. His member was becoming painfully hard, floating in the warm water, needing to be touched.

“Sit up a bit, my love,” she said, as she carefully pushed his head off her chest.   
Thorin tried to turn around, the need to press her against him becoming unbearable.  
“Not yet,” she hummed, wrapping her arms around his chest, pressing her breasts into his back. She licked and nipped at his earlobe, whispering, “Your hair is clean, but your body still needs to be scrubbed.” 

He shuddered, not sure how much more of this he could take without touching her.   
Heloise reached for a large sponge and poured a generous amount of mint-scented soap into it. She started with his back, and in small, circular motions, she worked her way across his shoulders, down his arms to his hands. Pulling him back against her again, she moved the sponge across his muscular chest, down his abdomen, venturing well below the water line. She let go of the sponge and moved her skillful hands back up to slippery his chest, feeling his skin respond to her touch. She wanted to feel more of him…all of him.

Thorin’s control was at its breaking point. He took her hands in his, bringing them up to his mouth to delicately kiss her fingers. “Athanumen, your hands truly are magickal in so many ways.” He sat up and moved away from her to the opposite end of the grand tub. Caught off guard for a moment, she quickly sunk down into the water and brought a pile of bubbles to her chest to hide herself. 

Thorin looked at her with an erotic intensity in his eyes. “Now, my Lady, let your King return the favor.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen, The Pampering

“Come here, Heloise.” Thorin’s tone was seductive, yet forceful. “It is my turn to take care of my Queen.”

Her first instinct was defiance, not used to being ordered to do anything… but Thorin, she could not refuse. Heloise assembled her courage and slid across the tub towards him, stopping just before Thorin’s bent legs. She sat back on her knees, facing him, as if praying at his altar. The long, wet braid she had pulled to one side was hiding part of her breast, but she sat with perfect posture in front of him, proudly displaying herself for his perusal. 

Thorin’s lips parted as he took in the sight of her kneeling before him. “My Queen,” he said with a heavy breath, “you are as beautiful as you are alluring.”

She inched closer to him, wanting nothing more than to climb into his lap and press herself against his hardness. She leaned in to kiss him, but received only quick peck on the lips. She pouted playfully, “My King, am I not pleasing enough to warrant a real kiss?”

Thorin touched his finger to her lips, and said in an equally playful tone, “My Queen, you must do as your King requests first.” He carefully unbraided her locks, pulling them back, away from her chest. “Now, turn around so that I may wash your hair, my Lady.” 

Heloise tilted her head, squinting at him, as if to size up if he was serious. He flashed his eyes and motioned for her to turn around. 

She slowly turned and sat back on her bottom, still far in front of him. He reached his hands around her sides and pulled her back, and in one smooth motion, he rested her head against his chest. Instantly, she could feel the heat emanating off him, even in the cooling tub water. 

Thorin reached for the same ceramic bowl she’d used on his hair. “Close your eyes, my love,” he cooed in her ear,”let you King pamper you the same way you just took care of him.” 

Heloise obeyed and closed her eyes. She felt him carefully pour the warm water over her hair, and then reach for the shampoo. She moaned in approval as he worked his large, thick fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. He took his time, wanting to be as thorough as she had been, but also enjoying the feeling of her nude body lying against his and the view he had of her breasts peeking out of the water. When he had finally rinsed off the last bit of shampoo, she lifted herself to turn around. 

“Not yet,” he said, mimicking the same words she’d used on him after his shampoo was completed. “Where is that sponge?”

She breathed deeply and thought, “He’s not going to….ooohhh, yes he is,” as Thorin began rubbing the soapy sponge in gentle circles across her shoulders. 

“You may lean forward, my Lady, so I can scrub your back.” 

Heloise bent forward and pulled her wet hair off of her back. Thorin continued his gentle motion with the sponge all the way down her back to her bottom. She moaned in approval again, “You are rather good at this, my King.” 

“I am glad that you’re enjoying yourself,” Thorin said, as he pulled her shoulders back towards him. She slid up onto his lap, feeling his hardness press against her lower back. 

“My love, it appears you are enjoying yourself as well.” She pressed herself into his member, arching her back and resting her head back on his shoulder.

Letting out a groan, Thorin slowly moved the sponge down her right arm, then lifted it, placing her hand behind his head. He then did the same with her left arm. 

She now lay against him as if in a leisurely repose, both hands lightly clasped behind his head. Her heart was beating faster, anticipating his next move, as he squeezed the sopping sponge above her breasts, letting only soap bubbles touch her where she so desired his hands to roam. 

“Thorin, please…”She moaned, “please…” Her nipples stood erect out of the water as she arched her back against him again.

“Is my Queen ready for more?” Thorin breathed into her neck, dropping the sponge and moving his hands up her ribcage as he had done in the kitchen. He kissed and nipped at her ear, “Tell me, my love, what do you want?” 

“Please, Thorin..”is all she could utter. Her breathing was heavy now. Her head was swimming with desire. Never had any of her lovers been so arousing, so erotic, and somehow so aware of how to awaken her deep needs. 

She moved her hands down to his and guided them up over her breasts, “Please,” she begged, and put her arms back behind his head, submitting to his whim for the moment.  
Thorin’s fingers rolled over her firm nipples as he massaged her breasts. She continued to arch her back while rubbing against his excruciatingly hard cock with her behind, making him moan with pleasure into her neck.

Taking both of her breasts in one of his massive hands, his other hand unhurriedly traveled down her stomach, into the water, below her belly button and rested on the small mound of fluff above her folds. He could feel her nearly panting now with anticipation as she willingly spread her legs for him to continue. His fingers glided across her smooth lips, parting them, and slipping easily across her swollen clit. She was incredibly lubricated for him, even in the bath water.

“Heloise,” he moaned, electrified by her arousal. He easily slid one, and then two fingers deep inside her, rubbing against her clit with his thumb as he slowly pumped into her. She was moaning loudly now, begging him for more, thrashing against him, digging her fingers into his hair.

The rough texture of his pruney thumb after being in the water this long was more than she could bear against her clit. Heloise screamed with pleasure as the heat rose quickly in her stomach, bringing her release in waves throughout her body. She clung tightly to Thorin, riding out her orgasm while her hands were still clasped firmly behind his neck. Finally, she let out a deep sigh of satisfaction, rolling over to lay her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and to pressed her body against his.

Her reaction to his touch, and the way she gave in to her desire without fear or reserve sent a surge of animalistic need through Thorin. “I must claim her. Now,” was his only thought, but looking at how forcefully she came, he realized she needed a moment to catch her breath. He gently stroked her hair, as she cooed and kissed her way up to his neck.

“Thorin, I need more of you.” She licked and sucked on his neck, raising her untamed eyes to his with renewed energy.


	15. Chapter Fifteen, The Consummation

“I need more of you, please Thorin.” She wasn’t accustomed to begging like this, but something inside her had both been broken and repaired by him.

He needed no more provocation. He pulled her onto his lap, his stiff cock rubbing against her sensitive sex made her throw her head back with pleasure. She plunged her hand under the water and ran her fingers over the length and girth of his cock. “My Gods, surely he is built like a great mountain himself,” she thought as she shot him a look of hesitation.

“My love, I believe you might split me in twain,” she said timidly. Thorin chuckled, with a knowing grin and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Their wet lips and tongues intermingling, as she slowly stroked his length. He moaned into her mouth and kissed her even harder. She could sense he was holding back, perhaps afraid he might, indeed, hurt her. 

Gathering her courage, she positioned herself over his erection and lowered herself carefully onto the tip of his penis. She was still so lubricated that he easily slid inside of her. Thorin’s eyes widened as he gasped. The look of pleasure on his face coaxed her to descend further onto him. His eyes rolled back, letting out a deep groan. His hands grasped on to her hips, languidly moving her body up and down his thick shaft. 

“My Queen, you are so deliciously tight around me,” Thorin moaned. “I must have more of you. I must feel all of you.” 

“Thorin, you have me. Do with me what you will.” She breathlessly submitted.  
With that, Thorin lifted Heloise off of his lap. He stood up in the bath, pulling her up with him. She couldn’t help herself, she had to look down. Eyes widened, she could not believe that her small body could accept such an ample intruder. 

Thorin caught her gawking and said, “My Lady, have you not heard of the great gifts given to the Line of Durin?” He chuckled, wrapping a towel around her and then another around his waist. 

“Come,” he ordered, but in an inviting tone, as he exited the tub towards her bedroom.  
Heloise followed Thorin into her bedroom. She walked past him, dropped her towel, and climbed up onto the bed, perching herself for his advance.

“A Goddess in my presence,” Thorin remarked, walking towards the bed but not breaking eye contact with her, “and how fortunate am I to worship her?” 

He climbed onto the bed, lunging towards her and kissing her deeply. She responded by laying back for him, never breaking the kiss, her hands holding his face adoringly.

“My Thorin,” she breathed into his mouth, “make me yours. I want to be yours.”

Thorin sat up and forcefully spread her legs before him. Leaning towards her, he grasped his cock and rubbed its head against her wet clit. She moved her hips closer to increase the pressure against her, moaning his name, squirming beneath him.

“My Heloise, I must be inside you. I must feel you around me,” Thorin growled with desire as he thrust his cock into her opening.

She took in a deep gasp, but then let out a moan of ecstasy as he filled her. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, pulling him in even deeper. 

He kept his thrusts slow and kissed her again, this time more gently, looking into her eyes with fascination, “My One, Heloise, you truly are my One.” He wanted to remember this feeling, and the way she looked back at him with adoration, and the way she turned his chaotic passion into love and purpose, then back again into primal lust. 

She smiled sinfully at him, “My Thorin, my love, you must make me your One.” She bucked her hips up to him, forcing him to thrust into her deeper and crossed her arms back over her head. 

Thorin growled, his eyes darkening, “I will, my love.” His rhythm increased, making her writhe below him. He licked at her neck, then moved to her nipples, sucking at them forcefully, his hair falling all around her, his scent enveloping her. Her moaning becoming louder as he mercilessly began to rub her clit. He was so close to his release now, but wanted to give her more. 

He watched her as her eyes rolled into closing eyelids and her back arched, screaming for him to never stop touching her. Her flaming red hair splayed around her head, looking like the sun on fire. He felt her body tense, her legs painfully clutching around him, and then the feeling of her release tightly squeezing and milking his cock. Her passionate screams gave way a fight to catch her breath; her face flushed and lips swollen red. 

She was his, and now he would become hers. Involuntary squeeks came from her as he rubbed against her now overly sensitive parts, but a hunger lingered in her eyes. Thorin slowed his pace, wanting to draw out the increasing tingle he felt growing inside of him. He pulled himself nearly all the way out, then plunged deep into her, over and over, each time feeling like his first penetration. 

His mouth openly breathing and his head going back with each thrust, she watched him with satisfaction, knowing it was her body that was giving him this intense pleasure. His eyes shown with pure sensuality as he took his time, feeling her hot wetness soak his member contrast with the cool wisp of air against it as he withdrew, again and again. Finally giving in to the great explosion rising within him, he roared a deep moan of release into her neck as the eruption overtook him. 

Her arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly against her. Her legs around his waist forbid him from withdrawing. “My lover, stay inside me. I want to stay as one with you,” She kissed his bearded cheek and felt his weight relax upon her. They both glistened with sweat as though they had won a hard-fought battle. Finally, their mating dance had ended. She stroked his hair back from his face as he looked wearily into her eyes. She smiled gently at him and said, “Thanumen, Thorin, Amrâlimê*.”

 

*I love you


	16. Chapter Sixteen, The Perfect Day

“Amrâlimê, Thorin, I love you.” Heloise said again, this time smiling widely at Thorin who was now beaming back at her. 

“And I love you, my Heloise, Athanumen, Amrâlimê.” He said as he rolled her on top of him.

She laid her head on his chest, listening to his still hard-beating heart, and running her fingers through the soft hairs on his chest. The birds outside had finished their morning songs, leaving only the sounds of crows and the mid-day breeze blowing through full summer trees.

“And what do you want to do now, my love?” She playfully asked, lifting her chin on his chest.

“Hmmmm,” he growled back at her, running his hands down her back and grasping both of her cheeks. “You should beware, my Lady, I do not know if you realize that you have awoken a long-sleeping beast.” He looked at her with an impish grin, squeezing her behind, “and he must be fed.”

She huffed, “Ah, I have?” She sat up and ground her sex into his plump member. “Well, perhaps you do not know the lustful nymph you have awoken, my Lord,” She said as she moved his hands to her breasts, “and she is extremely unforgiving.”  
__________

Dusk was near as the two lovers lay in each other’s arms, stealing kisses, rubbing noses, giggling at silly anecdotes they told one another. They were exhausted. All of their energy spent on a raucous day of playing, touching, and love-making. 

Heloise let out a sigh, “Oh, I do, now, wish that there was at least one servant here to bring us some water or food. I’m starving, but I can’t seem to will myself out of this bed with you, my love.”

Thorin nodded, “It does seem like an insurmountable task to leave your beautiful, bewitching body,” he said as he held her tighter, “Nope, I can’t do it.” 

She laughed. “Good try. Let me give it a go.” And she rolled herself back on top of him. “No, there’s definitely no escaping your pull on me. Do you think we’ve been put under an enchantment?” She nuzzled her head into his neck, then sucked at his earlobe. “We might die right here, and when they find us, we’ll be in an embarrassing position.” She sniggered, “We can’t have that. Imagine the statue they’d erect to the fallen King and Queen!” 

Thorin chuckled, “True, though I wouldn’t mind the Elves having to gaze upon a statue of my rear end.”

“Oh, you’re so cranky about those Elves.” She slid herself off of him and sat at the side of the bed, stretching. “I told you, they’re simpletons. “ She stood and stretched again. “Like kittens, only wanting shiny gems to play with.” She pulled a short robe on and walked to the door. “Easy to tame…just like Dwarf Kings.” She flipped her long hair out of her robe and skipped towards the stairs.

She shrieked as two strong hands took hold of her and pushed her up against the wall. “Oh, and you think that you have tamed your Dwarf King, do you?” Thorin pressed his hardened body against hers, kissing her forcefully and pushing her robe open. “And where do you think you’re going? You are not to leave my side, ever again. You are mine.” Thorin was smirking gleefully. 

“If you let me go, I’ll bring you the rest of the pie, a pork chop, a ham sandwich, and a pint of Zul,” Heloise bargained, smirking back. 

“Damn,” Thorin said, letting her go, “It’s true that the Queen of Ered Mithrin always drives a hard bargain.”  
_____________

Their stomachs full, their heads weary, and their bodies raw, Heloise and Thorin settled into a newly drawn hot bath to relax. They gently washed each other, though this time, more for function than pleasure, and settled back to watch the night sky reveal itself. 

“What could possibly be any more perfect than this?” Heloise mused.

Thorin took her hands in his, “Athanumen, you have brought happiness and contentment into my life that I ever knew I could have. Thank you, Heloise. I am in your debt.” He kissed her hands. 

“No, Thorin, you have given me a hope at a life that I thought was not meant for me…a life that includes real love and real friendship. There are so few in this world who can honestly say they have both.” She paused, then added, “And, you’re not too bad to look at either.” 

He rolled his eyes, having heard so many times in his life “how handsome the line of Durin is,” but not seeing it in himself. But this time, coming from her, the most incredible female he had ever encountered, he felt proud.


	17. Chapter Seventeen, The Box

Thorin opened one eye and closed it quickly. Light was streaming into Heloise’s bedroom and reflecting off the bright white pelts scattered on the bed. “It cannot already be morning,” he thought, turning over and reaching for his beloved.

“Heloise?” Thorin opened his eye again, scanning the bed. She was gone. “Mahal, if all of this was just a dream, I shall forever be grateful nonetheless.”

He got out of bed and limped out to the deck. Wearing nothing, he looked down at his body, thinking, “If it was a dream, I sure have the bruises that prove otherwise.” He walked to the edge of the deck and spotter her below. 

“Athanumen! “ He shouted, still squinting in the sunlight.

“Well, good morning!” Heloise was perched on a stone down by the lake, wearing a white silken nightgown and her Dwarvish leather boots. Against her shoulder rested a long stick. In her hand, she held a whittling tool, working it into the wood. 

“What are you doing down there?” Thorin asked as he walked down the stairs towards her, confidently strutting.

Heloise looked up from her work. “What are YOU doing?” She laughed, realizing he was still nude.

Thorin stood behind her, planting a kiss upon her head, then her ear, then her shoulder. “I thought I might jump in that lake again. It’s so invigorating.”  
“Be careful,” She teased, “You might need another bath afterwards, and you remember what happened last time…” 

“Oh, well, in that case,” Thorin sprinted towards the dock and jumped in with a loud splash.  
Thorin swam over to the spot where Heloise was working. “My Queen, you bring beauty to even the simplest of sticks.” 

“Oh, thank you.” Heloise was intently focused, whittling vines, leaves, and little flowers into the long stick. “This branch was lying on the shore this morning and I thought it would make a perfect hiking stick. It just needed a little enhancement.”  
Thorin lay on the beach, halfway in the water, quietly admiring her artistry and the intensity in her eyes.

She felt his eyes upon her, watching her work with wonderment, but she didn’t break her concentration. His presence, their friendship, and their growing love was sending her creative side into overdrive. Dozens of designs and wishes danced in her head, so many that she could not keep track. A smile of pure joy shone on her face when she finally finished and looked over at him.

“And what brings such a grand smile to your face, Athanumen?” Thorin could not help but smile back, feeling the same happiness she felt.

“My love,” she stood, placing the stick down carefully, and approached the edge of the water where he lay, “you are very inspiring.” 

“I am?” Thorin playfully growled, wading backwards, waist-deep into the water, “And what are you inspired to do now?” He smirked, invitingly.

Heloise didn’t answer. She stepped out of her boots and pulled her gown over her head, throwing it on the beach. She nimbly sauntered into the warm lake towards him, staring him down like game in her crosshairs.   
_____________

Another afternoon was upon them as the pair sat chatting at the dining table, noshing on an early dinner and joking about how sore they were in all the right places. 

“Perhaps we should try to find another distraction, to give ourselves time to recover, at least until tonight, “Heloise giggled, slightly pained, “Mahal, I never realized how dreadfully hard and uncomfortable these wooden seats are!” 

Thorin chuckled and stood up, stretching himself and groaning. “Yes, though I have not yet had my fill of your body,” he took both of her hands, kissed them, and pulled her up to his embrace, “I think you may be right.” He kissed her forehead and stepped back from her, looking around. “I haven’t been given a full tour of your wooden palace yet. Why don’t you show me around?”  
____________

Thorin marveled, as Heloise gave him the grand tour of her cabin with room upon room of preserved rarities. So many exquisite pieces of art, portraits of ancestors long since passed, family heirlooms strapped with memory, antiques of great worth, each with their own story to tell. So many objects that defined who her lineage was and how they’d honed their Mahal-given gifts of creativity into masterpieces of craft and engineering.   
He was amazed, but also a little envious of her. All of his family’s heirlooms had been lost in the dragon’s fire. Even those that remained, and were recovered after the mountain was retaken, reeked so badly of the dragon, that he was forced to decree that it should all be removed and buried. He had nothing, no painting of his mother, golden bead of his father’s, no childhood toy to keep on a shelf. Nothing. Only a few dusty letters that he’d kept after the fall of Erebor.

“My Lady, you don’t know how lucky you are to have all of these happy memories surrounding you.” He said, sullenly.

Heloise suddenly felt like an idiot. How could she be going on and on about this object and that when she knew he’d lost all he had. “Oh, Thorin, I’m such a fool. Tell me all of this wasn’t too painful for you? I mean…oh, Mahal…we should probably stop now.” She hid her face in her hands. 

“No, keep going. I paid for the full tour.” Thorin teased, showing her that he was fine.   
“Well, it’s almost over anyway because here we have the final room, thus ending this exhaustive tour… but, it’s not very interesting.” Heloise opened the simple wooden door at the back of the basement. “It’s nothing like the rest of the house…it’s kind of a mess. Sorry about that.” 

Thorin walked past her as she held the door open for him. The room was a mess. Unlike all of the other rooms which showcased their adornments in grand splendor, this room was an unkempt workshop. A large, cluttered table stood as the anchor to rows of shelves, reaching floor to ceiling, filled with tools, paints, fabrics, canvases, gears, glues, strings, and all manner of gadgets. Drawings of intricate designs, schematic plans, and flowers lay on the table. 

She tidied the pile of drawings and looked down. “This is my crafting room. It’s where I work most of the time when I visit here. Really sorry about the mess, but I need to have all of my resources in front of me when I create. Sorry.” She said sheepishly.

Thorin looked at her questioningly, “Why are you apologizing so much? “ He walked around the room, looking at all of the plans she had in the works but were not quite complete. 

Something about this room, and her, made sense. He had always known her to be energetic, full of ideas, a constant spring of creativity, but somehow chaotic in her methods. She could be extremely organized and focused, especially in her royal duties, but he knew she had a deep desire to just let loose and be her true self. This is what her true self looked like. 

“I’m sorry,” she said again, looking embarrassed, “I know this isn’t a proper Dwarven crafting room. It’s too disordered, too scattered, not logically arranged. I just can’t seem to work any other way. My mind just goes too fast for consistent order.” She waited for his scolding, for him to tell her that this is not the way Mahal intended them to work, as she had so often been told. 

He shot her another questioning look. “So? What difference does it make how you create? Does it not matter that you have come up with some brilliant schemes, feats of engineering that have brought great prosperity to your people? Does it not matter to you that your resourcefulness flows so freely? Your originality knows no bounds? You possess a gift that many a Dwarrow would covet, an ingenuity that Dwarves seek out their entire lives, yet you have been given naturally?” 

She looked down and wrung her hands, while it was her greatest joy, creating was also where her confidence so often faltered. “I guess.”

A loud “Ha” escaped Thorin, bewildered at her reaction. She was looking very uncomfortable now, so he gave her a hug and held her for a moment. Still looking around the room, he noticed one spot on the wall that was not overrun with clutter, one single shelf high above the others, with only one object on it. It was a small box, not bigger than the palm of his hand, made from an unusual red stone. 

He let go of her and went over to the shelf, compelled to investigate. “What is this box?” He asked, “It looks quite old.” He reached for the shelf and picked it up, turning it over and over to investigate. The box had no hinge, but a visible lock. “Odd, that a box would have a lock, but no way that it seems to open.” He shook it, but heard nothing of its contents. 

Heloise snickered, and raised an eyebrow, “It figures that you, of all Dwarves, would be drawn to this box. It is, indeed, very old. It is a relic of your people, Thorin, a relic of Durin III of Uzbad Khazaddûmu.*”

Thorin looked at her with disbelief, only getting out, “How?” 

“One of my Firebeard ancestors had been given it as a token of appreciation for his hard work for King Durin. He was the Great Narvi, the most revered of all Dwarf craftsman.”   
“Narvi?” Thorin knew that name, though in his mind it was not ‘great.’ “Narvi, the Elf sympathizer, you mean?” he said disgustedly. 

Heloise rolled her eyes, “Yes, Celebrimbor helped him when building the Doors of Durin. But, do not fault him for a peaceful and prosperous collaboration, Thorin,” she rebuked, but continued, “So, the story goes that he had completed his part of the work on the doors and in gratitude, Durin III gave him a grand reward, more precious than even the purest Mithril. Narvi created this special box to keep it safe. It’s a kind of magickal puzzle box, apparently. Only problem is, Narvi died soon afterwards and the puzzle box could never be opened. Narvi was extremely gifted, and his knowledge of magick rivaled that of the high elves. Unless we know exactly how to open…” 

Thorin put the box on the table and reached for a nearby chisel to try to force the lock open, but Heloise grabbed the box away from him before he could try.

“You can’t be serious. You know that Dwarf locks are special. You know they can’t be opened unless they want to be.” She ran her finger over the lock. “Anyway, you think that hasn’t been tried? This box could literally contain anything. The prevailing theory in my family is that it contains some kind of precious gem or ore, as payment for Narvi’s work, but no one knows for sure, and then there are some wild theories that it contains an Eighth Dwarvish ring of power, one kept secret by Celebrimbor and Durin III, or even the lost Portents of Durin the Deathless himself.” 

She shook her head and handed the box back to Thorin. “After all this time, it doesn’t really matter what is inside the box. I have kept it here because it gives me inspiration to know that I come from a long line of Firebeards that included the Great Narvi, and though I know I could never aspire to be the craftsman he was, I keep a hope that there is at least one small speck inside of me that could live up to his standard.”

Heloise looked at Thorin still shaking the box. “Hey, you know, you should keep it.”  
Thorin looked at her with surprise. “No. This is your inspiration. I would not take it.”  
She placed her hands over his and closed them around the box. “But I have found a new inspiration,” she said, winking. “”What’s inside this box once belonged to your forbearers. You should have at least one thing to hold onto from the Line of Durin. It’s yours.”

“Heloise, I cannot…” he started to argue.

“Sshhh!” She said, putting her lips to his to quiet him. “You know I am a stubborn Dam, do you not? Now please accept my gift.”

Thorin bowed his head in acknowledgment, then shook the box again as a child with shining new present.  
____________

That evening, Thorin put the box next to the bed and stared at it in wonderment while falling asleep, endlessly guessing at what could be inside. 

 

*Khuzdul word for Khazad-dum or Moria


	18. Chapter Eighteen, The Magick

Another day broke with songbirds twitting and bright morning sunlight streaming into the bedroom. The sun reflecting off the bed of bright white fur was glaring, but also comforting, like laying on a great white cloud.

“My Lady, where did you find all of these perfectly white pelts?” Thorin lay naked atop the pile of furs on Heloise’s bed, running his hands over the velvety soft hides, wriggling his back against their delightful silkiness. “I am a bit of a connoisseur, a collector, of pelts and I have never seen any quite like these.”

“They are from the foxes and white weasels that roam the woods just north of the lake. The animals bathe themselves in the hot waters that flow from the lake’s source and it seems to have an effect on their coats.” Heloise lay nude against him, her head on his chest, her leg covering his, their toes wiggling against each others. “If you’d like some for yourself, you should go hunting there,” she paused, “but I’m not sure that I’m willing to let you get away from me that easily.” She gently ran her fingertips down his side, making him jump and yelp. 

“Ah-ha! So, the great King of Erebor is ticklish!” She straddled him and tried to hold his hands down while running her fingers down his other side, a wicked look on her face.  
Thorin yelped again, and playfully struggled against her. “You! You have no right to hold me as your prisoner and torture me!” 

She pushed his hands down with all of her strength, and tickled him again, this time across his hip and pelvis. “Yes, you are my prisoner…and I have every right to do to you what I wish.” She let go of his hands and quickly turned herself around, sitting on his legs. She reached forward and flicked her nails delicately against the bottoms of his feet, letting out a most sinister laugh. 

“You have made a critical miscalculation if you think I am not going to retaliate.” Thorin yelped again as she ignored his warning and tickled his feet once more.

In one swift motion, Thorin lifted Heloise from his legs, flipped her over, and straddled her just below her buttocks. He held her arms down over her head and whispered mischievously into her ear, “I warned you, Athanumen. Now you’re going to have to face some consequences.” With ease, he held both of her hands in one of his and used his other one to gently tickle down her side. Heloise squealed and squirmed underneath him, bucking her backside into his hardening member. 

Feeling him growing against her while he held her down was making her head swim. She bit her lip and began moaning instead of squealing. Something about his raw masculinity in this moment was causing her to crack. She needed him to command her. She needed to surrender. 

Thorin sensed the change in her movements. His touch changed from a tickle to a caress, as he began rubbing his cock against her behind. He felt emboldened to continue, listening to her reaction to his sudden dominance, and positioned himself to enter her. He leaned forward, pushing only the tip of his thick head inside her. She moaned loudly and lifted her head back, away from the bed. “Yes, use me as you will, Thorin,” she pleaded, needing to stay under his control.

Thorin let out a carnal growl as he drove himself deep inside her, thrusting at an agile pace, spurn on by her wanton screams. Instinctively, he bit her shoulder as he climaxed, as a male tiger would do to his mate. Never had he been so aggressive with a woman, but she was stirring something powerful within him. The chemistry between them was so much more than lustful desire. It was a steel tie, binding their souls together in a way that neither one had imagined could happen. It was both terrifying and elating. He only knew that he didn’t want it to stop.

He flipped her over and kissed her passionately. “What have you done to me, Heloise?” He said, breathlessly, still kissing her, “You have enchanted me. I have never felt such things as you make me feel.” 

She held his face in her hands, smoothing his beard down, smiling knowingly. “I believe we have found our magick, my love.”   
_______

It had been days since Thorin had worn any amount of proper clothing. He went into the guest room and rummaged through his bag, pulling out everything he would need for his hunt. Something pointed scratched his finger. Thorin sighed and pulled out the secret key to Erebor, still dangling from the same chain he wore long ago on the quest to retake his kingdom – a quest that now, seemed like a lifetime ago.

He had taken it off when he arrived at Heloise’s cabin. It was the first time since he was given the key by that meddling wizard that he had parted ways with it for even a few minutes. If keeping his beard short had been a constant reminder of all he had lost, that key was a memorial to everything he had fought so hard for, and rightfully gained back. It was a great source of pride, but a humble pride, a grateful pride, and a deeply personal source of motivation.

But, he took it off, nonetheless, because with her, he didn’t want to be The King. He didn’t want to be Thorin Oakenshield, the Great Warrior. He wanted to be the Dwarf that she had helped him discover he could be, the one she’d unearthed in written word through their letters, the one that he’d forgotten about and cast aside when the dragon came so many years ago. And now, in her presence, with her love, he was growing into someone that he dared not even dream he could become.

Thorin looked down at the key in his hand and sighed again. He pulled the chain around his neck, letting the key dangle against his chest. It was still a comfort, like an old sweater, but it also gave him a sense of internal power, firing up his heart and getting him into focus. He layered on his clothing and his protective hunting gear. Finally pulling on his boots, stashing a few knives, and grabbing his bow and quiver, he was ready for the hunt.


	19. Chapter Nineteen, The Hunt

Heloise reluctantly sent Thorin off for the day. She, herself, was not into ‘killing things,’ though it was true she enjoyed her furs and her meats. She sent him with some food and a canteen of water and gave him verbal directions to the source of the lake. With a longing, passionate kiss, and a promise to be back before dark, he was gone and she was left alone in her cabin, feeling as though this whole thing may have been a dream.

She spent the morning attending to herself. Although her heart was still aflame, her body was not used to this kind of physical exhaustion from overuse. She inspected herself in the mirror, taking inventory of the many bite marks, bruises and scrapes her lover had left behind. She ran her fingers over each and every splotch; musing at all of the fun it was to them all. “And how the heck did my hair get into such a knot?” She said to herself, impatiently trying to comb through the myriad of tangles in her already-wild mane.   
____________

Though he was loath to leave Heloise, Thorin was also glad to have a day to himself. He couldn’t recall the last time he was alone, hunting for sport, having an enjoyable time in the forest without fear of an attack, or reason to feel rushed. He followed the lake’s edge to the stream that fed it and trekked north, towards the base of the mountain that lay beyond the lake. What a luxury for a King to be alone, without nagging questions to be answered and piles of contracts to be signed. Though, now, that he was alone, he began to worry about the responsibilities he had so quickly dumped. 

“Ugh, the work I will have to do when I get back, “ Thorin thought as a knot grew in his stomach, “and then there is THIS situation to explain.” He felt the knot tighten as he thought of how he was going to unravel his mystery disappearance and tell everyone about Heloise. His feelings for her were as solid as quartz. If she would, he would marry her today. She was his future, the kind of promised future that makes all of the heartbreak of the past seem worth it, of this he was certain. 

He let out a huff of despair, as he tried to think of a way to broach the subject with his sister, Dis, and his nephews. It ‘s not that they wouldn’t be happy for him to find someone to love, it’s that they would not be too pleased to find that he had neglected to say a single word about her this entire time and then risk staying with her without telling anyone but Dwalin. Dwalin, who Dis could barely stand, knew more about Thorin’s personal life than she did. 

“They will think me a fool, that I have lost my mind,” he thought as he continued along the stream. “And now that I want the world to know that I have found my One, I cannot risk just dumping all of this on them when I return.” Thorin stopped and looked into the sky, “I know what they will do. They will try to dissuade me from this somehow. They will try to tell me that I am making a rash decision, that I do not know her well enough, that I am risking my kingdom, and hers.” 

Thorin stopped and sat on a rock, holding his head in his hands, seeking an easy solution to what he knew was a hornet’s nest of problems.

“There is only one way to handle this,” he said out loud, standing up with confidence, but feeling a pang of fear, “they will just have to accept my choice. I am, after all, the King. They can be damned if they don’t like it.” Then he thought of how stubborn his sister could be. “Well, they will have to accept it, but I will present it with such finesse and with exultation that even she won’t be able to refuse.” 

Just then, a small white animal scurried over his boot and dove into a nearby log. “Now, to do what I came here to do.”   
_____________

After a productive day, Heloise settled herself with a cup of tea on the deck. Night was falling quickly, but there was no sign of Thorin. Heloise did not fear for his safety, knowing that her paid Elves would not allow harm to come to him, but as she sat curled up near the outdoor fire pit, she began to feel a terrible longing. It began as just a tinge of a craving; a feeling like something was out of place, like something was missing or forgotten. But, as the stars began to show bright in the sky, her craving was turning into ravenous hunger. She was missing him. Never had she felt such a yearning to be with someone, like her soul was somehow tied to his and the longer he was away, the more taught the string became, painfully pulling her soul out of her body. 

She closed her eyes and saw him poised over her, felt his breath upon her body, his large hands firmly grasping her. She thought of laying on his chest, hearing his heartbeat and his laughter. She was so happy and yet so torn apart at the same time – filled with joy and fear of what all of this meant and where it could lead. She was both elated and terrified that he could make her feel this way. Her hard-fought control over her emotions was so easily conquered by him, she prayed that the trust she was giving him would not be squandered. 

She let out a loud exhale and opened her eyes. Dark storm clouds were rolling in over the mountains quickly. Bright lightning shown through purple haze and a bellow of thunder shook her to stand up. A torrent of rain poured down with the next crack of thunder, soaking her instantly. She grabbed her tea cup and ran into the house. 

Heloise wrung out her long braids and removed her wet dress. Reaching for a towel, she heard a loud knock at the door. “Coming!” She yelled as she ran down the stairs, pulling her silk robe around her as she went. 

Another bright flash followed by a loud crash jilted her as she pulled the door open, revealing the imposing figure of Thorin on the other side. She jumped out the way to let him in and quickly shut the door. He did not look happy, drenched from head to toe.  
“What happened to you? I was beginning to wonder if you’d decided to shove off back to Erebor.” Heloise tried to joke with the brooding Dwarf, but her jest only made him appear more foul. 

Thorin pulled off his coat and his armor. He reached behind his shoulders and tugged at his dripping wet shirt, grunting and trying to get it off, but failing as it was stuck fast to him.   
“Let me help you,” Heloise peeled the shirt off his back and over his head. 

Thorin didn’t say a word. He only glowered, making her slightly uncomfortable, but also a little aroused. She stepped back, away from the entryway, watching him remove his water-logged boots and stripping off his soggy pants. There he stood, wearing only a golden chain with a large pewter key, hair dripping wet in his face and breathing heavily. He stared at her savagely as though he was a barbarian. He took a step towards her, then another.

Heloise let out a gasp, not sure if she should go to him or run, but she could feel goose bumps running all along her skin and her nipples harden. She watched as he surveyed her, no doubt noticing her protrusions through the thin silk robe, his eyes darkening, he licked his lips.

He advanced again, noticing her face and chest were becoming flushed. She couldn’t help but take a few stumbling steps backwards. His masculine potency was overwhelming her. Lightning crashed, illuminating his beastly form and her seductive curves for a split second. Before his eyes could adjust to the darkness, Heloise sprinted to the stairs towards her bedroom, squealing with nervous anticipation.

“Heloise, you will not escape.” Thorin growled, knowing he’d initiated a new game between them. He purposefully stomped his large feet as he slowly advanced towards her room. “I will take what is mine, woman. I have been away from you for far too long today.” 

Heloise squealed again, but replied alluringly, “You will have to come and take it from me, Dwarf.”


	20. Chapter Twenty, The Ladder

Thorin entered Heloise’s bedroom with a warrior’s posture. It was dark, but the constant flashing of lightning from the raging storm was enough to give him a good view of the room. He had expected to find her positioned on the bed, but the bed lay empty. He walked around cautiously, looking under the bed, in her wardrobe, checking the bathroom. Empty. 

He rumbled, with great force, “Woman, you will reveal yourself to me or I will…”

He stopped, hearing a snigger from the far end of the room. Another flash of the storm revealed a figure leaning half-way up a ladder leading to an opening in the ceiling. 

“You are a tricky minx, my Lady.” Thorin grumbled, approaching the base of the ladder and looking up at her. “Shall I teach you a lesson about running away from your King?”

“You may try.” Heloise taunted back. 

She stayed immobile, but breathed audibly as he advanced on the rungs of the ladder. His hands reached up to grab her ankles by the third rung, sending a chill through her body. With his right hand still grasping her ankle in place, his left hand slid up her leg and across her thigh, as he advanced another rung. He reached up and swiftly untied the knot in her robe, whisking it open. With his last step, his face was before her exposed sex. 

Heloise looked down at him with fire in her eyes. He shot her another glower, and then blew gently against the small mound of hair above her folds. Heloise drew in a few quick breaths and grabbed tightly onto the ladder.

She felt his hot breath drop down against her thighs, then his lips kissing a maddengly slow trail back up to her sex. He blew against her again, this time against her slit. She threw her head against the ladder and let out a loud moan, “Thorin!”

Thorin traced his tongue along her smooth lips, parting them a little more with each lick. He then lifted her thigh and rested it over his shoulder, opening her up wider for his feast. She screamed with pleasure as he circled his tongue on her clit, taking his time, lapping up her juices. Spurred on by her cries for more, he slid his fingers in and out of her quickly as he sucked hard on her clit. Her orgasm came fast as she clung tightly to the ladder, afraid she would lose control and fall. 

He put her shaking leg back on the ladder rung and said, “Now you should know to never flee from your lover. Come down now. Lie with me.” 

Heloise was weak, still shuddering from her powerful orgasm. “My love, I would, but there is one place I forgot to show you on our tour, and during a storm like tonight’s it’s spectacular.” She said, pointing up at the hole in the ceiling. 

“Hmmm, I’ve been wondering about where this ladder leads.” He advanced another rung, re-tied her robe, and helped her turn around to climb. “I’ve got you, my Queen, I won’t let you fall. Go ahead.”  
___________

Thorin stood in the middle of the loft, looking upwards, intrigued. “Did you design this?”   
“I did.” Heloise took off her robe and pooled a pile of black pillows and blankets together to lie back on. 

The small room was under a steep-peaked roof. Two skylight windows flanked each side of the triangle ceiling. The rest of the ceiling and the walls were covered with hammered copper, polished to a high shine – a mirrored finish. 

“Come here and lie down. You’ll see why I built it this way.” Heloise patted her hand on the pillow next to her. 

When Thorin laid down, his eyes opened wide. The floor of the room had been painted with all of Middle Earth’s known stars and constellations and they reflected in the ceiling and walls of the room. As the lightning flashed through the skylights, the stars appeared to frolic across the ceiling. 

“Beautiful”, he said, pulling her close to him. 

As they watched the storm paint a picture of the cosmos, he felt a strange sensation growing, as if he were floating and spinning amongst them. He felt lifted up out of his body, weightless and free. He tried to focus on Heloise’s reflection, and instead saw Varda, the Valier Queen of the Stars, herself reflected back. Confused, he looked at his own reflection, but instead saw Manwë, the Valar King who could see farther than all other eyes from his highest mountain. Manwë’s eyes bore into him, and his bore back into Manwë’s. He could feel the tremendous power of the Valar surge within him, but then a painful stab of deep yearning made him hitch his breath and break the spell. 

Thorin closed his eyes tightly, and shook his head. Looking again, he saw only himself and his One, lying nude against the sky. 

“Are you alright, lover?” Heloise turned to him and ran his soft beard through her fingers.   
“I just, uh…I didn’t feel like myself for a moment.” Thorin blinked and rubbed his eyes.  
“When will you open up to the magick you carry inside of you?” Heloise turned his face to hers. “Especially you, a direct descendant of Durin the Deathless himself. You were born to make magick, my love.” She kissed him gently and looked into his eyes, “Who did you feel like? Did you see something reflected in the copper?” She traced her fingers around his ear. 

“No one. No one I recognized,” Thorin lied, unconvincingly. 

Heloise looked up and furrowed her brow at him, but a loud crack of lightning made them both jump. They laughed at themselves. 

“Well, you don’t have to tell me what you saw, but you do have to tell me where you found this interesting key.” Heloise picked up the key laying on Thorin’s chest and inspected it closely. “Did you find this on your hunt today?”

“No. This is the key that was passed to me by my father. The key to the secret door of Erebor.”

“Oh!” Heloise climbed up onto his waist and leaned down to take a closer look. “This is the key? The one thing that convinced you to reclaim Erebor?” 

In his letters, he had recounted many a story from his quest. Sometimes she worried that the Dwarf she’d been corresponding with was far too good to be true - no one could be all of the things he claimed to be, no one could persevere though such atrocity the way he had, no one could possibly know her so deeply, so quickly, as if they had been friends their entire lives. She studied the key, realizing that this small prop was proof that the Dwarf she lay next to was indeed the same fascinating male she had fallen in love with through their correspondence. Being with him in person, only made her fall in love again, only desperately deeper. She kissed the key, then slowly read the runes aloud, “Durin’s heir.”


	21. Chapter Twenty-One, The Storm

The storm raged on, lighting up the small loft where Heloise and Thorin lay kissing each other passionately. There was something about a thunderstorm that always stirred up an intensity in Heloise. That, paired with her complete engrossment of Thorin was giving her heightened sexual energy. Perhaps it was spurred on by nature showing the world her reckless abandon, that Heloise was compelled to be as untamed. 

Heloise broke their kiss and savagely licked and bit at his chest, working her way down to his stomach. He could feel her soft breasts dragging along his torso as she descended, making his arousal grow even harder. She kissed along his trail of soft hair from his belly button down to his groin and looked up at him with feral hunger. 

“Ooh, my Queen,“ Thorin hissed as she held the base of his cock tight and licked up and down its length. He propped himself up on the pillows to watch her. With boldness in her eyes, she stared him down as she continued to lick and suck the sweet spot just below his tip. 

Lightning flashed, illuminating the room and giving Thorin a beautiful and seductive view of his lover bend down over him, reflected in the mirrored ceiling and walls. His eyes traced her curves from every angle as he watched her pleasure him. Watching her in the reflection, he felt as though he was spying on another couple making love, but when she fully descended her mouth upon his cock, his sensations matched his view. 

“My Heloise, Athanumen,” Thorin moaned and reached his hands down to stroke her head as she bobbed up and down on his cock, making her moan and sending a vibration through him. She moved her hands down to fondle his balls, massaging their base and sending a sensation of heat through his member. 

“Not yet, my Heloise,” Thorin pulled away when he could feel his orgasm building. He stroked her cheek, “Your mouth is very pleasing, my love, but I want to give you some pleasure too. Turn around.” 

Heloise tilted her head questioningly, but complied. She turned away from him on her knees. In the reflection, she could see him rise to his knees and move behind her, his eyes smoldering with desire, staring at her in the mirror. 

“I want you to look at how gorgeous you are.” Thorin moved her chin to look straight at her own reflection. She suddenly felt very self-conscious and diverted her eyes. “Keep looking.” His hands moved slowly up her thighs, over her hips. She felt weak, leaning back against him as he slid his hands across her belly and up over her breasts. She closed her eyes to savor the sensation of his fingers rolling over her nipples. “Keep your eyes open, Heloise. Watch what I do to you.” 

Heloise was feeling flushed, slightly embarrassed, but very aroused by Thorin’s request. He wanted her to see herself as he saw her. He wanted her to experience the same pleasure she gave him by watching them make love in the reflection. 

Thorin pushed her hair to one side and brushed his beard across her neck, making a chill run through her as she watched him. He nipped at her neck, while moving one hand down to gently brush against her clit. 

Feeling her breathing increase with his movements, he forcefully pushed his member against her back and lustfully stared at her in the mirror. “Do you feel what you do to me, my Heloise?” he grunted in his dark, baritone. “Just hearing the way you react to my touch turns me into a lecherous beast.” He rubbed against her clit faster, while grinding into her back. 

His words mixed with his pheromones were a potent aphrodisiac. Though she had never offered herself in this way to any man, she couldn’t deny her need. “You have made me into a wonton beast as well, my King. Take me as one.” She groaned and bent forward in front of him, stretching her arms forward like a cat. She pushed her soaking sex enticingly against his cock. 

Thorin groaned with approval as he took hold of his cock and plunged it deep inside her. She screamed with the deep intrusion, which made him want to plunge into her even deeper. “My Heloise, you are exquisite like this.” Thrusting into her at this angle made Thorin’s eyes roll back. He held tightly onto her hips, pulling her into him and bellowing out carnal sounds. 

Heloise pushed herself up on her hands, losing herself in the sensation of their animalistic mating. She looked up and saw his reflection behind her, his face in ecstasy as he mounted this way. It was almost too much to witness, watching herself being ridden this erotically by her Thorin. She put her head down for a moment to catch her breath, but suddenly felt him pull her hair to force her face back up to the mirror. “No, I want you to watch me, Heloise. I want you to watch me take you. I want you to see what you have made me…and what I will make you.” 

He reached his hand underneath her and rolled her clit between his thick fingers. “Come for me, my Heloise. Come for your King.” 

“Yes! My King, yes! I will come for you!” Heloise clamored for breath as Thorin’s skillful fingers pushed her pleasure over the edge. Her orgasm ripped through her body, making her spasm hard against Thorin’s rock-solid member. Streaks of lightning crackled closeby, as if in unison with her orgasm, illuminating the room. 

Feeling her come undone like this, and under his power, sent a hot sensation through Thorin’s body. He looked all around the room, taking in every view of her as the flashing outside continued. He watched her plunge back into him as she came, her body devouring his cock. He watched her flip her mane with each thrust and her breasts bounce with each recoil. He could hold back no longer, holding her hips tightly, he pounded into her with carnal desire, roaring as he felt his release envelop his entire body. A powerful roll of thunder shook the cabin like an earthquake, then faded into the distance.

Panting hard, he let go of her hips and they both collapsed onto the pillows below. He pulled a blanket up over them both and wrapped his muscular arms protectively around her, kissing her on the head, and nuzzling his nose into the nape of her neck. They both sighed with exhausted satisfaction. The storm’s fury ceased, leaving only light drops of summer rain, fluttering on the roof to soothe them into a deep sleep.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two, The Interruption

Thorin awoke to the sound of a loud ‘caw’ coming from outside the skylight. It was Nagaer, impatiently pecking at the glass, a note attached to his leg.

“What is this about?” Thorin opened the window, letting Nagaer fly in to land on his shoulder. 

Heloise wearily sat up and looked at him, puzzled.

He untied the note and read it aloud, “Thorin, you must come back to Erebor immediately. Fili was in an accident. He will be fine, but I could not cover for you any longer. We had to cut our trip to Ered Mithrin short. Your sister is asking a lot of questions. Please return with haste. Dwalin”

Thorin rolled his eyes and plopped down on the pillows, making Nagaer spread his wings for balance. 

“Well, I guess our time is up…and our secret is out.” Thorin grumbled.

“Not yet, it’s not.” Heloise sat behind him, rubbing his shoulders and kissing his back. Thorin closed his eyes and relaxed under her fingers.

 

A forceful knock came at the door, jolting them both back to reality.

 

“Now what?” Heloise quickly descended the ladder and found a gown to pull over her head. 

 

“Alright! I’m coming!” She yelled, hurriedly running down the stairs and opening the door to a well-armored Elf. “What is the meaning of this?” Her tone was authoritarian, “I have given you explicit instructions not to disturb me!”

The Elf was contrite, but determined, “My Queen Heloise, I am deeply sorry to bother you, but there is a rather brutish Dwarf here who insisted that he see the King of Erebor.”   
Thorin walked towards the door, buttoning his shirt. “Where is he? What does he want?” he asked, annoyed.

“I’m right here and I’ll tell ya myself if these blasted forest fairies would get their flimsy paws off me!” Dwalin was struggling against four Elves who could barely detain him.   
Heloise looked at Thorin, “Do you…know this Dwarf?” She asked, befuttled by his gruff appearance and manner.

“Yes, this is Dwalin,” Thorin answered, still annoyed.

“Let him go.” Heloise ordered the Elves, “Oh, and while you’re here, go and bring us some smoked pork from the smokehouse around back, would you?”

The Elves looked snidely at Dwalin, a little disappointed that they had to unhand him. He shook off their grasps and entered the cabin, towards Thorin, marching past Heloise, and completely ignoring her. She turned and crinkled her brow at Thorin, but he just shook his head and followed his friend into the dining room.

“Thorin, what the heck has gotten into ya? Did ya think ya could just come up’ere and forget yer kingdom?” Dwalin was still panting from struggling with the Elves.

Thorin felt a pang of guilt for a moment. That is exactly what he had done, and it was wonderful, but he thundered back, “What are YOU talking about? I’ve only been here a week when I told you that I’d be here for two!”

Dwalin tried to calm himself down, but argued, “I sent the raven to ya two days past, ‘an I’ve heard nothin’ back from ya. When Fili got hurt and Lady Dis found out ya weren’t in Ered Mithrin, she demanded answers….I’m sorry, Thorin, I had to tell her.”

“And what, exactly, did you tell her?” Thorin was steaming, leaning into Dwalin’s face.  
“I told her that your business what your own, and that you were visitin’ with a friend.” Dwalin looked down and hurriedly continued, “And I might have mentioned that yur friend was a female, and that you were in a secluded location….together.” Dwalin gulped “She wasn’t havin’ it, Thorin, you know how she can be! When the raven didn’t return immediately, she ordered me to come and find ya. She scolded me for bein’ foolish for lettin’ ya go, tellin’ me that I might have sent ya into danger all by yurself. She rode with me back to Ered Mithrin. She’s waitin’ for ya there.” He paused and whispered closer to Thorin, “And she was not one bit happy with the person I told her ya were with. She had a few names for her that I won’t repeat here.”

“RRRRAAAAAA!” Thorin roared and slammed his fist on the table. “This is NOT how I wanted her to find out!”

“Your raven must have gotten delayed in the storm.” Heloise calmly entered the room holding two large slabs of smoked bacon and a ham hock. She had heard the entire discussion in her dining room, and though it had hurt her feelings that Thorin’s sister may not be happy with his choice, she decided to put that aside, at least for now. “Thorin, why don’t you go and pack your things and I’ll make breakfast for you and your…friend.”   
Thorin huffed, but nodded, and stomped up the stairs to pack. They could both hear him grumbling and cursing as he went.

Heloise turned to the burly Dwarf who had so rudely ignored her and tapped him hard on the shoulder to get his attention. “Hello. I am Queen Heloise of Ered Mithrin. You must be Dwalin. Thorin speaks of you quite often, but I had no idea that you were so…well…so ferocious.” She smiled and raised her eyebrow at him. 

Dwalin was so determined to see Thorin that he had forgotten any manners he might had possessed. He had already upset his King, he didn’t want to also acquire the wrath of a Queen. He turned to her but looked down, embarrassed. “My Queen, I am sorry.” He bowed deeply, “I am Dwalin, son of Fundin, at your service.” 

“Get up, you brute.” Heloise joked and grabbed him by the arm. “There’s no need for that formality here, though you might have said hello to me before you came storming into my home.” She punched him in the shoulder.

Dwalin’s eyes widened. He didn’t know how to react to her instantly familiar body language. She was acting as if she were a male Dwarf, though, as he looked her over, she was anything but male. 

Heloise shot him a sideways glance, noticing that he was giving her the once-over. “Alright you, c’mon and sit by the kitchen while I make you Dwarves some breakfast. You look a bit peckish after your trip…and call me Heloise.”

Dwalin followed her to the kitchen and hastily downed the few biscuits she had leftover that were sitting on the table. “These are very good. Will there be any more?” 

She turned to him and laughed when she saw biscuit crumbs stuck to his beard and scattered all down the front of him, “Durin’s folk sure do love to eat. Yes, there will be more…and, there will be gravy!” She winked at him, handed him a large mug of hot chocolate, and turned back to her work.

A wide smile came across Dwalin’s face as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his beard and sipping from the mug. “Lassie, I can already see why Thorin is so taken with ya.”  
____________

Thorin was still fuming as he hastily packed his things. “Mahal, this is unacceptable.” He thought of the journey that lay ahead and the lecture that was waiting for him at the end of it. He thought of the judgmental look that was going to be on Dis’ face when he arrived. He had wanted to tell her and his nephews about Heloise in his own way, with all of the joy and excitement he felt, but now he was going to have to climb a steep hill of stubbornness and recalcitrant dislike before they could even meet his love. 

Thorin sat down on the bed and huffed. His disappointment in this early departure was two-fold: One, that it meant he had to leave his beloved, now. He had been so focused on just being with her, loving her, and knowing her, that he hadn’t truly realized how difficult it was going to be to part ways from her. A sharp pain pierced his chest at that thought as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Two, he had made up his mind in the forest that he would ask her to marry him. Not that it took a lot of convincing. He was certain beyond any doubt that she was made for him, and vice versa. He had planned to ask her on the last evening of their visit, perhaps going back to the waterfall where they first kissed. He would present her with his ring bearing his personal runes. 

“That plan is out.” Thorin sat on the bed, defeated. “I can’t just leave here without giving her something that shows her how I feel.” He looked down at his chest and got an idea.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three, The Goodbye

Thorin walked sullenly down the steps carrying his bags. Loud, boisterous laughter was coming from the kitchen, as were delicious smells. It was in direct contrast to the way his heart was feeling. It almost made him feel worse. 

“There you are!” Heloise was smiling brightly at him. Her cheeks were rosy from laughing. “All finished packing? Ready for some breakfast?”

Thorin’s stomach was in a twisted knot. The last thing he wanted was food. He stood in the doorway looking at them both with a blank stare. He wanted to mope and sulk, but she wasn’t going to allow it. Heloise placed the last serving tray on the table and went to him, taking the bags from his hands and putting them aside. 

She put her arms around his neck and breathed into his ear, “My love, please let us enjoy our last few moments together. My heart is breaking, too, but I don’t want to waste any time with you feeling sad.” 

He knew she was right, but the thought of being apart from her was becoming unbearable. He put his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. “This is only our beginning, Athanumen. You know that, don’t you?” He held her face and kissed her with sincerity. 

She nodded, with tears welling up in her eyes. “Amralime, my Thorin, Amralime.” They clung to each other tightly, trying to will this pain to pass. 

“This is touchin’, but some of us are starvin’ over here. If yer goin’ to continue, I can’t be responsible for what’ll be left for ya on the table.” Dwalin was loading up his plate with food, trying to ignore the emotional scene being displayed in front of him. Never had he seen Thorin like this and it was making him extremely uncomfortable to witness. “And if ya don’t quit it soon, I’ll be forced to drink this entire pot o’gravy just to spite ya.” He put the large gravy boat up to his lips and made a loud slurping sound. 

Heloise and Thorin smiled at each other and chuckled. Dwalin’s comic relief was sorely needed in this moment. 

“Sorry, Dwalin,” Heloise sniffed and wiped her eyes. She pointed at him and ordered “But you’d better unhand that gravy boat before I sick my Elves back on you!”   
____________

Levity returned to the room as the three feasted on their breakfast. Heloise was almost able to squelch the pain in her heart by laughing at Dwalin’s many embarrassing stories about Thorin, and Thorin’s many embarrassing stories about Dwalin. 

“I think the one about the unfortunate flatulence during Thorin’s coronation is my favorite!” Heloise guffawed with laughter at hearing how the entire company had eaten Elvish Lembas Bread for breakfast before the coronation, hoping it would sustain them during the day-long proceedings, but not realizing that Lembas causes terrible gas buildup in Dwarvish tummies. “Tell me again how you didn’t need brass horns to announce the King!” Heloise’s face hurt with laughter. She smiled at Thorin’s red face and wondered how it was possible to love him any more that she did at this moment. 

“Well, Thorin, we best be getting on the road soon. We’ll want to try to get to Ered Mithrin before dark.” Dwalin hated being the one to have to break this party up, but Dis was already out for his blood. He could only imagine what she would do if he didn’t return with Thorin by nightfall. 

Dwalin stood up and bowed to Heloise, “Thank you, my Queen, for yer hospitality.”  
He then turned to Thorin, “I’ll be gettin’ yer horse ready.”

Thorin sat numb in his seat, staring into space. Heloise reached over and touched his hand, stirring his consciousness. The room had fallen notably silent – a stark contrast to the animated laughter that was present only a few moments earlier. He looked into her teary eyes, wishing there was something he could do to stop the agony they were both feeling. Neither could speak, fearing that words would only open a floodgate of emotions that could never be corralled. 

Thorin took both of her hands into his and kissed them. He rose and pulled her up from her chair into his embrace. They breathed in one another’s scents, and ran their fingers over each other’s faces and hair, as if trying to memorize every detail, as if trying to steal a little piece of each other for safe keeping. 

The horses neighed outside, signaling they were ready for their journey home.   
They both clung tightly to each other, but felt themselves being ripped apart. Thorin held Heloise’s face in his hands and looked into her eyes, wanting to say more, wanting to take her with him. She slowly blinked and nodded her head, understanding all that he conveyed with his melancholy gaze. She kissed him with all of the passion she could muster, trying to give him her soul to take with him, for it would be too painful to keep for herself. He returned her passion, painfully squeezing her tightly to him as they tasted each other’s lips for one last time. 

They broke apart, and Heloise could only watch as Thorin slowly walked to the door, looking back to see her glued in the place where he left her. She tried to smile through the tears running down her cheeks. He bowed his head and grinned back, but turned and exited before he lost his resolve and ran back to her. 

The door closed with a loud thud, making Heloise gasp for air, realizing that she had been holding her breath as he left. Hearing his horse gallop away, she sprinted to the window just in time to see him turn the corner of the path leading away from her cabin. Profound loneliness enveloped her followed by the torment of heart-sickness. It was too much for her to bear.

Heloise ran to her bedroom, sobbing uncontrollably, like a bereaved spouse. She threw herself onto her bed and cried hard tears into her pillow. She knew that he loved her, and she knew that she loved him, but their relationship hung in the air like question unanswered. There were, however, so many obstacles that stood in the way of their being together. 

“How can this possibly work?” Heloise pulled the blankets over her head, trying to hide from reality. “I am bound to my kingdom, and he is bound to his. Much as we might want to, we cannot just shove off our duties. Oh!” She exclaimed, “And then there will be politics, and public debates about joining our kingdoms, and interviews, and invasions of our privacy. Oh, no, no no.” A shiver of anxiety ran through her. 

She lay there, dizzy with grief, reeling in doubt, until a shiny glint of metal caught the corner of her eye. It was Thorin’s key, placed on his pillow. Under the key lay a note folded in half. She sat up and grabbed the note, quickly wiping her eyes so she could see what was written:

“My Heloise,

Please accept this key as a token of my deep love for you. It is a symbol of all that my past has made me, but I give it to you because you have become the symbol of all that my future, our future, holds. You are my One, Heloise, and I am yours. Never doubt that we are supposed to be together, no matter what difficulties that may present to others. All that matters is that Mahal knows, and we know, it to be right.

Athanumen, how will I be able to ride away from you? I miss you too much already. 

I love you, Amralime,

Thorin”


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four, The Scales

Thorin’s heart was beating faster than the gallop of his horse as he rode away from Heloise’s cabin. He did not look at or speak to Dwalin, and Dwalin knew better than to rouse his heart-sick King. To be safe, he kept his horse at least a yard behind Thorin’s As they crossed out of the valley and were only a short distance to Ered Mithrin, Thorin slowed his horse.

“Dwalin, catch up. We must talk.” He yelled over his shoulder.

Dwalin sped up, to bring his horse to a trot next to Thorin’s. “Aye?”

“My sister will be waiting for us in Ered Mithrin?” Thorin asked, sounding like he was formulating a plot.

“Aye, she said to meet her there.” Dwalin was questioning where he was going with this.  
Thorin answered his question, “Well, We’re not going back to Ered Mithrin. We’re going straight home to Erebor, tonight.”

Dwalin cocked his eyebrow, “She’s not gonna be likin’ that much…and ya run the risk of her sendin’ out a search party for ya if ya don’t return to her this evenin’.” 

Thorin nodded and held out his arm. “Nagaer!” Calling for his trusted raven. 

The shiny black bird let out a loud caw and swooped down from its altitude to land obediently on Thorin’s foream. Thorin attached a small note to the bird’s leg and whispered instructions into it’s ear. The bird took off with haste directly towards Ered Mithrin.

“I will not cause Heloise any unneeded stress of gossup mongering by allowing Dis to make a scene in the halls of Ered Mithrin regarding our whereabouts. If she wants to confront me, it will be in our home, not Heloise’s.” He paused, remembering that Fili’s injury had been the catalyst of this predicament. “You said that Fili had been injured. What happened, exactly?”

“Ah! The poor lad! Well, he was helpin’ to direct the weekly disbursement of gold from the Horde when one of the shovelers fell into another of Smaug’s sinkholes. Fili, the brave lad he is, grabbed a rope and dove right in to the hole to save the worker.”

“He did WHAT?” Thorin went from concerned to furious in one second. Fili so often thought with his heart instead of his head.

“I know, I know,” Dwalin nodded, acknowledging that it was a reckless act, “But he came out with only a scratch and the shoveler was alive. Well, at least for a while.” 

“So, what was the injury that needed my immediate attention?” Thorin was annoyed that he was pulled away from his One for only this.

“Well, ya see, there were further injuries that appeared on him later that evenin’.” Dwalin had a concerned tone, “And Oin said he’d never seen a thing like it, and I tell ya, Thorin, nor have I.”

Thorin stopped his horse and looked at Dwalin. His face was full of fear. “Was it the dragon sickess?”   
_____________

Lady Dis impatiently paced the floor of her guest chambers in Ered Mithrin. “Where in Middle-Earth are those two?” She went to the window and looked up at the sky, seeing the sun getting lower and lower. “I’m going to tear them apart for making me wait like this. Oh, and just wait until I get a hold of that…that…hussie! Queen, they call her! Ha! She’s no more than an imposter and a usurper! She somehow laid claim to this kingdom, but if she thinks that she’s going to take away my son’s chance to …” 

 

Nagaer swiftly flew into her room and landed on the chair back. 

“Now what?” Dis grabbed the bird’s leg roughly, making it peck at her. She recoiled, “Ouch! Bad bird! Give me that note.” 

Nagaer volunteered his leg so she could remove the note. He opened his beak for his treat-reward, but she turned her back and walked toward the lantern to read. 

Dis’ threw the note down with disgust. “My brother can avoid this discussion for one more night, but he WILL be dealing with me tomorrow.”  
______________

Thorin and Dwalin had rode all night to arrive in Erebor by daybreak. Horns sounded and servants scurried to announce the arrival of the King back home. 

Thorin jumped off is horse and raced into the great hall, ordering, “Bring me Oin immediately. I must speak with him.”

“Thorin! Thank goodness.” Balin was nervously waiting near the back of the hall.   
“Balin. Where is Oin? What has happened to Fili?” The long ride home had given him plenty of time to worry about his nephew and to privately berate himself for neglecting his duties. It was his task to oversee the weekly disbursement of gold from the Horde. If he had been there, Fili would never have gotten hurt. Guilt was growing inside of Thorin, not just because of Fili, but because he had so easily brushed all of his duties aside. He had let go for a moment – let go of something that he had thought he wanted his whole life – his birthright, his kingdom, his people – he put them all aside, for her. The pang dug deeper in his gut as he silently acknowledged that he would dump all of this if given the choice between her and his kingdom. 

“Oin is with Fili now, in his chambers.” He took Thorin by the arm, “Come.”

The two hurried to the royal wing, creating a wake of concerned workers and servants behind them. Turning down the corridor, loud voices could be heard, and Fili screaming, “No! Stop! No!” When they finally arrived at Fili’s door, Thorin grabbed for the handle to burst in, but Balin stopped his hand. “Let’s not trouble the lad any more than he is already, shall we?”

“Stop! No!” Fili yelled, painfully, from inside the room.

Thorin took a deep breath. “You are right. Lead the way.”

Balin cracked the door slightly and peeked in. He caught Kili’s eye who waved him in.  
Nothing could have prepared Thorin for the chaotic scene within. Fili lie covered in sweat, writhing on his bed with his hands bound to the headboard. His eyes were closed tightly and he was mumbling something incoherent. Kili held down his brother’s left leg with all his weight, attempting to tie it down while his right leg kicked wildly. Oin, with his back to the door, continued his treatment of placing cool cloths wrapped in various herbs on Fili’s head. Balin ran in and took hold of Fili’s free leg, tying it to the foot post.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Fili mumbled. “No, no, no, no, no, no! Let me go! That’s enough! I’m better. I’m better.”

Thorin entered the room and shut the door behind him, catching Fili’s attention and making his gasp.

“Uncle! Tell them to stop!” Fili was urgently begging.

Thorin felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him at the sight of the next in line to the Throne of Erebor being tied down in this way and seemingly tortured by his own kin.   
“Oin, what is the meaning of this?” Thorin could only whisper into the elderly dwarf’s ear horn. “Must he be bound like this?”

“Aye, it’s for his own safety, and for ours” Oin said matter-of-factly. “Here, have a look.” Oin rolled up Fili’s pant leg revealing a bandage below. “When he fell into the sinkhole, we were just grateful that he lived. Breathing that dragon’s air for too long is deadly, especially a concentrated pocket like he leapt into.” Oin began unwrapping the bandage, making Fili fight harder against his binds. “But the lad was smart and held his breath. Wish I could say the same for the worker he pulled out with him. He didn’t last the night. Fili, though, he came out with only a tiny scratch on his leg, here. Nothing to worry about, until I saw it a few hours later.” Oin unrolled the last bit of gauze covering Fili’s leg, making Thorin take a step back with horror.

Fili’s leg was scattered with reddish-gold scales. Dragon scales. All along the place where he had scratched it. They were small, only the size of a golden boar pence. Thorin had not seen such scales since Smaug’s demise.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” Fili frantically shook his head back and forth.

“It’s alright, lad, the treatment is working.” Oin reached in his bag and pulled out a jar of black ointment. He spread the tarish substance onto Fili’s scales thickly, making Fili shrill in agony.

“What is this treatment?” Thorin asked, skeptically. “I’ve never seen you use such a salve before. Where did you get it? Why is it so painful?” He watched poor Fili writhing on the bed. 

Oin pretended not to hear Thorin’s question, but Thorin didn’t miss the fretful glance Balin gave to Kili. Focused on his duty, Oin expertly re-wrapped Fili’s leg, slipped the jar swiftly back into his medical bag, and walked to the door. “I’ll be back in three hours for your next treatment lad. Should only be a few more times.” 

Balin patted Fili on the head, “I’ll be back to help, too. Rest now, lad.” He bowed to Thorin and quickly exited behind Oin.

“Alright there, Fee, I think we can untie you now.” Kili began pulling at the knots in Fili’s ropes. “You did much better that time, brother.”

Fili was still panting, but he was visibly calmer. Thorin helped Kili untie Fili’s legs. 

“That was better?” Thorin was still in shock at what he’d just witnessed. 

“Aye, it took ten Dwarves to hold me down for the first treatment.” Fili sat up in the bed, grinning, albeit painfully. He carefully moved his leg on top of a pillow and laid back, chugged a glass of water Kili handed to him. “Kili, is it really getting better, or is Oin just saying that?”

“Oh no, brother, it’s much better!” Kili said enthusiastically, “The scales are a quarter of the size they were. The black salve Tauriel made is going to cure you, I…”

“Tauriel?!” Thorin sneered at Kili. “I thought your mother and I made it excruciatingly clear, Kili, that you are not to be around that exiled She-Elf! If Thranduil would ban her from his kingdom for her traitorous disobedience, then why should we trust that she would be loyal to us? You are royalty, remember?” Thorin had no interest in entertaining Kili’s relationship with Tauriel, though he did find it somewhat amusing to think that blasted Thranduil threw a tantrum and kicked her out. That’s why he allowed her to stay in Erebor, only to spite Thranduil. Unfortunately, for Thorin, the side effect of her staying was Kili spending copious amounts of time with her. 

Kili slumped down in the chair next to Fili’s bedside. “I am sorry, Uncle, but she offered to help Fili and she…”

Thorin interrupted, “She has taught you to be disobedient to me, and to your mother.” He paused, thinking about Dis, “Does your mother know about this Elvish treatment?”

“We were hoping that I would be all better by the time she got back.” Fili nervously interjected, “We didn’t let her see the scales. I asked Oin to tell her only that it was a badly infected scratch…which is kind of true…but I didn’t want to worry her, and I don’t want her to know that Tauriel is involved. Please, Uncle, you know how she can be.” Fili’s eyes were wide, scared to think of how Dis would react to the thought of her son contracting Dragon sickness.

Thorin nodded and softened a bit, “Yes, I know. How do you think I find myself back here so early?” He chuckled to himself.

Fili and Kili looked at each other and winked. Neither were brave enough to ask their Uncle where he’d been for the past week, even though the whole of Erebor was buzzing with rumors that their King was courting the Queen of Ered Mithrin.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five, The Beginning

“For Mahal’s sake, Dis, I am so anxious to discuss the Gold Horde with you for the millionth time this month!” Thorin slammed his fist on his desk, trying to punctuate his point. He sat down and tried to take a deep breath, lifting only his eyes to Dis, he continued, “We cannot just seal the room and forget that our kingdom is sitting upon that treasure. Our people must be paid. We can’t ask them to return to this ruin of a mountain and not offer them something for the tireless efforts they make in rebuilding it.”

“But Thorin, we are five full years into rebuilding. We have risked it long enough. That gold is tainted! It’s dangerous! There is far more menace in that gold than the stench of the dragon or it’s poisonous air pockets…and you know it, yet you do nothing.” Dis pointed at her brother with disdain. “Worse than that, you care nothing about it. You send my son – your nephew, and future King of Erebor, into that sinister pile of riches, knowing full well that he is vulnerable to its seductive powers.” She paused, and thought better of what she was about to say, but then said it anyway. “You are just like him. You might deny it, but I see it, Thorin. Thror was as protective of that horde as you have become.”

“I am not our Grandfather!” Thorin stood up abruptly, making the chair fall back with a loud crash. That was a low-blow, even for Dis who was known to be a most ruthless debater. 

He briskly walked over to her, looking her straight in the eye. “You know nothing of the responsibilities I bear or what I have sacrificed all of these long years, yet here you sit in judgment of me? How dare you? How dare you say that my intentions are anything other than to rejuvenate our kingdom? And as for your hocus-pocus nonsense about how the gold is enchanted…don’t be so naïve.” Thorin rolled his eyes and turned towards the window. “Those stories about our Grandfather, about his preoccupation for gold and the way he was seduced by it – they were just cruel stories that lesser Dwarrow and Elves told to justify the loss of our homeland. To say we deserved the fire and ruin that came. There is no dark magick upon that horde, Dis, and I do not covet it, I am trying to invest it.” 

Dis’ eyes were wild with resentment. Her grandfather, her father, her dear brother Frerin, her sweet husband, and then nearly both of her sons had been lost in these foolhardy schemes to reclaim what was supposedly the birthright of Durin’s line. She put herself between the window and Thorin’s gaze. “You have a lot of gall to lecture ME about sacrifice! Who do you think you’re talking to? Have I not sacrificed right along with you all these many years? Well, I am finished sacrificing!” She stood only inches from him, pointing her finger into his chest as she spit out more of the truth than she should have. “Thorin, you would injure my Fili twice over. You leave him to handle your duties, risking his life in that forsaken gold pit while at the same time romancing that feckless Dwarrow Dam who’s only goal is to produce you an heir, leaving him unseated!” Dis was breathing heavily, her face flushed with anger. 

“Ah! So, that is what this is all about.” Thorin remained surprisingly composed, but it was a relief that she finally brought up the topic that he so wanted to speak with her about. 

“Come, Dis. Sit with me.” He took her hand and guided her out to the balcony. “We could both use some fresh air.” He sat on the chaise and patted his hand on the spot next to him. Still angry, she ignored his gesture and sat on the chaise across from him, crossing her arms. 

Thorin nodded, acknowledging her assertion, but continued calmly. “Let us stop this quibbling now and discuss what is going to happen. I am going to ask Heloise of Ered Mithrin to marry me.” Hearing those words being spoken out loud even surprised Thorin a bit. 

“You are what?” Dis crossed her arms tighter. Her leg began a nervous bounce. “You can’t be serious…you don’t even know her! Have you even spent a full week with her? And her reputation…Ugh, here I’ve been worried about the effect that the gold would have on you, but you must be under some other kind of wicked spell if you think this is a good decision.”

Thorin leaned back on the chaise and put his feet up. His hands rested behind his head as he looked up at the ravens flying over the mountain. He reflected on the anxiety he had felt about telling Dis about Heloise, but it all seemed to wash away when he closed his eyes and pictured his One. The adoration she held for him gave him a new kind of strength, and he was no longer afraid to announce to the world that he was in love.

He breathed in his own tranquility as he answered his sister. “Yes, that is it. Heloise is my Enchantress. I am fully under her spell, just as she is undoubtedly under mine.” A wide smile came across his face as he thought of Heloise’s shining eyes. He turned his head towards Dis who was taken aback by the look of sheer happiness on her brother’s face. “Surely you can understand, sister. She is my One.”  
_____________

Oin opened the door to exit Fili’s room when he came face to face with Dis. “My Lady, you are here just in time. Your boy has made a full recovery. Give him one more evening of rest and he can resume his normal duties tomorrow.”

Dis thanked Oin, but looked at Fili and Kili’s nervous expressions with skepticism as she entered the room. Fili sat up in the bed, his pant leg rolled up showing that his ‘infection’ had, indeed, fully healed. No trace of dragon scales remained and the scratch was nearly impossible to see. He was relieved that his mother had taken her rage to Thorin first before paying him a visit, thus giving him time to get one last treatment of Tauriel’s concoction. It had worked perfectly and now she would be none the wiser, at least he hoped.

“What’s going on here?” Dis knew her sons far too well to know when they were up to something, though the guilty expressions on both of their faces would have given it away to a total stranger. “You two look like you’re thick in a plot. Out with it.”

“It’s nothing, Mother.” Fili lied, holding his hand out to Dis who took it and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Kili and I were just speculating about Uncle.” He flashed a look to Kili, egging him on to continue.

“Yup. We were just comparing gossip that we’ve heard around the kingdom.” Kili gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. “Everyone’s got a theory about Uncle and the Queen. What did he tell you?”

Dis sat on the edge of the bed and folded her hands in her lap. “Boys, I am not sure what to think about it to be honest. He is most definitely love-struck with this woman, but perhaps so much so that he can’t see straight. I begged him not to make any rash decisions about their relationship just yet. I don’t think he has truly thought through all of the consequences of their union.”

“Union?” Kili gave Fili a sideways glance. “You mean, he wants to marry her?” 

“That’s what he said.” Dis sighed, “But I begged him to wait. I asked him to give it some more time. That if she was his One, she would wait for him. I instructed him to tell her that their week together was passionate, but not necessarily what a long-term relationships, or what the merging of kingdoms should be based upon.” 

“And what did Uncle say to that?” Fili asked.

“He didn’t say anything.” She answered, sounding confident. “He went to his desk and just started writing. I think he took my advice to heart.”  
_______________

“We’re all so glad that you’ve made a full recovery, my Queen.” Herve bowed before Heloise who sat joyfully on her throne. “And may I add that the rest appears to have done you some good. You look perfectly radiant.”

“How kind of you. Thank you, Herve.” Heloise couldn’t shake the grin from her face. “Yes, I feel better than I have in years.” 

After a good night’s sleep and the short ride home, Heloise was feeling like her heart could burst from her chest. She was so in love with Thorin that any cares or concerns she might have had slipped away, leaving her only blissfully dreaming of seeing him again. “After today’s Royal Court has ended, I will write to Thorin and ask him when we can see each other. Perhaps a trip to Erebor?” She thought to herself.

She knew the Royal Court was buzzing with rumors about her and the Erebor King, but she didn’t care. If anyone were to ask her directly, she would tell them without hesitation, for their pairing was surely fated. But, no one dared ask, because she was not known to share any inkling of her personal life, ever, not that she ever had one to share.

Heloise played with the key that hung around her neck, daydreaming of Thorin, and his scratchy beard, and his tasty lips, and his intoxicating scent, and his skillful hands, and his…

 

Nagear the raven flew swiftly through the throne room, making Heloise jerk back to reality. The bird spread its wings and landed gently on her shoulder. He bowed his head and offered her his leg, upon which a thick note was tied.

Dead silence fell upon the room as everyone watched the Queen untie the note. As she unfolded it, a silver ring fell out, making a loud CLANG echo around the Throne Room as it fell to the floor and rolled across the room.

Heloise unfolded the rest of the note and read as all eyes upon her observed large tears streaming down her face. “How can this be? He can’t possibly?” She said in a whisper, then glanced down at the note again.

 

My Sweet Athanumen, Heloise,

Our relationship doesn’t make sense. It will be seen by every outside observer as a folly, a mistake. It will cause us too many undue complications to our Royal duties. It is reckless. 

But, ours is a true friendship that has caught fire. There is no denying what you and I both know deep inside our souls to be the absolute truth. We were forged by Mahal himself out of complimentary molds. 

‘Let us not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments,’ Heloise. Let the Union we have already made be known to all. 

Please, accept my ring as a token of my pledge to you that I wish to be your husband and your King. Will you honor me by becoming my wife and my Queen?

Amralime,

Your Thorin

 

Heloise wiped the happy tears from her eyes and looked up. Time had stopped in the room, with everyone silently watching their Queen’s reaction to the letter, each with an unmistakable question mark on their faces. Herve was the only one who moved. He picked up the ring that had dropped to the floor and presented it to her with a bow of his head. 

She took the ring in her hand and ran her fingers over the runes that spelled ‘Thorin.’ With an audible gasp, she slid the ring onto her finger and held her hand up to admire it.   
Forgetting that everyone was still watching her, she let out a girlish giggle, then covered her mouth when she realized she was still on display.

“Everyone, I have an announcement.” Heloise stood in front of her throne, smoothed down her dress and cleared her throat. “The King of Erebor…Thorin,” she couldn’t hold back her smile as she said his name, “Thorin and I are to be married!”

 

~ End Part One, A Maiden's Magick ~


	26. Author's Note, End Part One, A Maiden's Magick

First, I want to say a sincere "Thank You" to each and every one of you who has taken time out of your busy schedule to read The Queen. It is truly touching that you would agree to come with me on this journey, and it is appreciated.

While writing about our dear Thorin Oakenshield is a joy, this story line is deeply personal as it relates the True Story of how my husband and I met and married nearly 20 years ago. Many, many of the aspects in this story are true - the letters, the meeting, the waterfall, the very short amount of time we spent together before deciding to get married - all true. That is why I consider our union to be genuinely magickal and can say beyond all doubt that soul mates do exist.

Part Two of The Queen will be entitled, "A Mother's Metamorphosis." While there will still be plenty of fluff and smut (who doesn't love that?), I must warn you that the story will take some dark turns. Unfortunately, finding one's soul mate doesn't always mean that when you get married, you get to live "happily ever after." Most times, it means that you have just buckled up for a wild ride where the terror is equal to the revelry. 

I hope that you will join me for Part Two, coming in March! 

Again, Thank You for reading.

 

Warmest Wishes,

Heather Bea


	27. Part Two:  A Mother's Metamorphosis...Chapter One, The Dreaming

Dead silence.

A deafening silence filled the Queen’s throne room after she’d made her announcement that she was to marry the King of Erebor. Her subjects just staring at her, holding their breaths, waiting for the punch line, wondering if she was serious, wondering how their stern and icy Queen could possibly have brokered a deal with Thorin, son of Thrain, to merge their two kingdoms. They knew she was shrewd, but this kind of merger was beyond anyone’s wildest dreams. 

While Ered Mithrin had become the powerhouse of all trade in the North, it lacked the clout that Erebor held. Though none in Ered Mithrin had ventured near The Lonely Mountain since the dragon attack, many remembered its splendor, its opulence, and its rich history. It was run by Durin’s Folk, after all, and Durin’s Folk were the most revered of all Dwarvish Families.

Whispers started in the back of the room, then swirled all around.

“Has she gone mad?” 

“I did not think that Thorin of Erebor would have her.”

“Well, it’s a very atypical way to propose such a merger. Maybe it’s a hoax?”

“He will change his mind when he sees her beardless face.”

“What would the prestigious Line of Durin want to sully their line with a ginger Firebeard like her?”

“Perhaps we have underestimated her business prowess?”

“I hope she did not sell out too many of our methril stocks to make this deal.”

Heloise flopped down on her throne, feeling like the wind got knocked out of her. “Of course my subjects wouldn’t understand. Not one of them has mentioned that Love might be the reason for our engagement,” she thought. She held up her hand and studied the new ring on her finger. A smile crept back on her face.

“A-hem.” Hervé approached her, bowing deeply before her. “My Queen, may I be the first to offer you my hearty congratulations?” Then he stood and turned to the royal court, announcing loudly, “And may I apologize for the Rude Comments that I am hearing waft this way!?” 

Silence fell on the room again, and the Queen stood, sure and strong in front of her people. She knew what had to be said, and with the reassurance of Thorin’s love, she didn’t hesitate.

“I understand that to you all, this proposed merger is completely unexpected.” Heloise began, “Though I can’t imagine that too many of you would disparage such a joining of the two most powerful Dwarvish Kingdoms in Middle Earth, I understand that there will be sizeable considerations and contracts, as well as discussions and scrutiny of Royal commitments. I want you all to know that I am willing to open myself up to your inquiries because I owe it to all of you, my subjects of Ered Mithrin, and to the people of Erebor, to prove that this betrothal is a sound one.” She cleared her throat and continued, “I know that I have not always been the Monarch you wanted me to be, nor have I been an easy zül to swallow for many of you. I am an unconventional ruler who was put into an unconventional situation. That said, I have always tried to simply do the right thing. I have wished only to make our kingdom a prosperous and peaceful place. By joining with Erebor, those two wishes will be sealed.” She paused, “Furthermore, I have cause to believe that Mahal himself may have had a hand in crafting this union and that we must do whatever is necessary to see it done.”

Strong applause burst from the crowd, followed by cheering and whistling. Heloise nodded and respectfully bowed from her pulpit. Finally feeling that she was on the right path in her life had given her the confidence her people had craved to see on the throne since the days of her grandfather’s rule.

“Monumental speech, my Queen, stupendous!” Hervé grinned, seemingly swept up in the moment as well. Heloise couldn’t recall the last time she’d seen him smile, if ever.  
“Thank you, Hervé.” She took his hand as she stepped down from her throne. Addressing him in her most business-like tone, “Now, it seems we have some work to do. Pull some committees together. See what, if any, obstacles there are to this union. I want to nip any problems in the bud. Oh, and get the legal scholars working on a Royal Wedding Contract. I will need that in hand before I make my trip to Erebor. Set up my schedule to meet with the press and anyone else who wants to interview me. Oh, and make my travel arrangements. I leave for Erebor the week after next.” 

“Yes, my Queen, we will see it done.” Hervé hastily jotted down all of her orders and sprinted off, calling on this lord and that to “move quickly” and “make haste.”   
Heloise strolled proudly through her halls, accepting congratulations and excited smiles from her subjects – lords, ladies and servants alike. She held her arm out and whistled for Thorin’s raven, who obediently cawed and perched himself upon her shoulder. “Come, Nagear, I have an urgent message for you to return to Thorin.”  
____________

Thorin was high on nervous energy all day. It was as though he felt the exact moment Heloise had received his proposal and he could feel her excitement reaching all the way to Erebor. He went through the motions of the day, but by the time dinner was served, he was far too distracted, waiting for Nagear to return with her reply, to participate in the table’s conversations. 

“I hear ya laddy, but I’m saying that the workers can’t be moved from the tent city until we have an assured supply of clean water for them inside the mountain.” Balin was arguing with Bofur about the worker’s living conditions yet again. 

Bofur was his usual high-strung self. “And when will the water be cleaned? Haven’t my workers waited long enough and endured enough hardships? Last winter was the most brutal we’d had in centuries, yet they stayed. They continued to show their loyalty to the King. When will the King reward their hard work and give them what was promised?”  
Both turned to Thorin for an answer, but received only a blank stare. The King was clearly somewhere else at the moment. He hardly noticed there was anyone else in the room with him at all. 

Balin waved his hand in front of Thorin’s face to get his attention. “Well, Thorin, when will the King honor his word to his loyal workers?” 

Thorin blinked, realizing that he’d completely missed the topic of what the two were going on about, but answered anyway, “As soon as it can be done.” It was his standard answer for just about everything taking place in Erebor these days. 

Progress on rebuilding the once great kingdom of Erebor was painstakingly slow. The dragon, Smaug, had laid his filth in every corner of the mountain. His acrid brimstone stench was so powerful, that vast areas of the great halls still lay walled-off. Hours of scrubbing, burning and sanitizing had only yielded the ‘necessary’ places inside the mountain to be usable. Only a very few living quarters were returned to use, and, if anyone were to be honest, they still held an odor. It was just more bearable than other places. 

Then, and more pressing of an issue every day, was the problem of water. Fresh, clean water rushed past the Lonely Mountain’s entrance, toppling down a picturesque waterfall and flowed directly into the sickly, dragon-contaminated lake beyond. The Long Lake that had once been the trade-route to the south, the home to thousands of Men, Dwarves and Elves alike, the source of food and drink and sanitation, was now ripe with the slow-rotting carcass of Smaug. Within only days of his demise, the firedrake’s diseased oils began to seep out of his remains into the once-pristine waters and killed every fish, fowl, and beast that dared swim or drink. It would seem that Smaug’s desolation would continue to curse those who would reclaim Erebor for decades to come.

While the water flowing past Erebor was clean and fresh, it was barely enough to sustain the few-hundred Dwarf workers and Laketown men who had remained in the ruins of Dale. Rations on water usage and meat were wearing thin on those who were promised to see Erebor returned to its once former glory. Without water, and lots of it, all of the gold, skills, and promises in the world would not make this kingdom come back to life. 

 

Nagear’s call was faint, but Thorin’s keen ears picked it up. He’d been awaiting the raven’s return all day. 

 

Thorin abruptly stood, his chair making an audible scrape against the stone floor of the royal dining hall. He looked intently towards the entrance, not saying a word, breathing through his mouth. The chatter and clanking of cutlery ceased. Everyone fell silent, wondering what the King sensed. Dwalin and Fili slowly rose from their seats, hands on their swords, looking to the entrance, readying for an intruder. Thorin did not notice any of this. 

 

The raven flew through the entrance, swooping low under the grand chandeliers that hung over the massive, wooden table, creating a breeze that ruffled a few beards along the way. Dwalin and Fili shot each other a squint before releasing their postures and retaking their seats. Nagear perched himself near Thorin’s plate, happily picking at a piece of bread the King had offered him. Around his leg was a thin note which Thorin hurriedly unraveled and read to himself. 

 

My Beloved Thorin,

YES! Of course, yes! A thousand times, yes!

It would be my honor to be your wife and Queen and to have you as my husband and King. My love, I cannot believe this is really happening. It is a beautiful dream. 

We have much to discuss regarding the Union of our Kingdoms - much more that these poor ravens can carry. I am making arrangements to arrive in Erebor the week after next – just prior to the Summer Solstice.

I cannot wait to meet your family and all of the others you have told me so much about. I cannot wait to see the Great Kingdom of Erebor. But, above all that, I cannot wait to be with you, my love, again. I miss you so terribly.

With all of my love,

Your Heloise

 

A wide smile, quickly replaced with a stern, but somewhat panicked look crept across Thorin’s’ face. But, unlike the subjects of Ered Mithrin, the Dwarves of Erebor paid no attention to their King or his reaction to what he read. They were back to their meals and their jests. Voices roared over each other’s and steins clanked. Thorin excused himself, quietly, and exited with a swift pace towards his chambers, Nagear in tow. Only one person noticed his odd mannerisms, albeit through a sideways glance – Lady Dis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am glad to be back from my short writing respite, and glad to present you with Part Two of The Queen! Please visit me on my blog: www.thequeenoferedmithrin.blogspot.com to see what I've been doing during my break! (Hint: I've decorated my bedchambers and bath in the style of The Queen!) 
> 
> As always, thank you for your support!


	28. Part Two, Chapter Two, The Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a really fun chapter that brings all of our favorite characters in for a piece of the pie! Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos and support! 
> 
> Please also visit www.thequeenoferedmithrin.blogspot.com for more on The Queen!

With a loud thud and the clang of a latch, Thorin barred himself inside his chambers. Fear, real fear, crept into his gut. He’d not been this fearful even against the mighty Azog as he fought for his very life upon the frozen river five years ago. “What have I done? I haven’t been completely honest with her about the state of affairs in my Kingdom. She assumes that it is up and running, like hers. She will not have me if she sees this shambles. She will know right away that it is Ered Mithrin that will have to carry Erebor. My Kingdom will not be able to reciprocate for some time. Great pressure will be put on her to decline this proposed Union, perhaps rightfully so. Love is not reason enough to burden her Kingdom with the sorrows of mine.” 

Thorin slumped down on his bed, holding his head in his hands. ‘Mahal, you made this so easy up until now. Oooh, how will I pull together in only a few weeks, what hasn’t been reparable in five years?” He sighed deeply and lay back on his bed, searching for any source of inspiration. He reached towards the nightstand and picked up the puzzle box Heloise had given him. Flipping it over and over, he ran his coarse fingers over its seemingly smooth surface until he felt a slight snag, a coarseness across the bottom of the box. 

He rolled off the bed and took the box out to his balcony to get a better view of his discovery. The full moon shone brightly through the late-spring sky, casting its shadow upon the ground, as if it were mid-day. He turned the box towards the light, looking for the cause of the roughness he felt under his calluses, only to gasp and almost lose grasp of it as it glowed brightly in the moonlight. A detailed carving of a glimmering fountain shone through while common Khuzdul runes spelled out its inscription. A glint came into Thorin’s eyes as he read it aloud, “Lord of Silver Fountains.” Struck with a plan, he looked to the sky, in the direction of Ered Mithrin and sang, 

“The King beneath the mountains,  
The King of carven stone,  
The lord of silver fountains  
Shall come into his own!

His crown shall be upholden,  
His harp shall be restrung,  
His halls shall echo golden  
To songs of yore re-sung.

The woods shall wave on mountains  
And grass beneath the sun;  
His wealth shall flow in fountains  
And the rivers golden run.

The streams shall run in gladness,  
The lakes shall shine and burn,  
All sorrow fail and sadness  
At the Mountain-king's return!”

“We will see it done, Heloise, we will see it done.”  
___________

Dawn had just broken over the eastern side of the Lonely Mountain when Thorin, dressed in full golden royal regalia, blew hard into the great horn of Erebor. Its deep bellow vibrated throughout the mountain, shaking anyone in its wake. The guardsmen of Dale stood at attention and returned the signal through their long brass trumpets. Thorin blew again, attempting to rouse every living soul. He stood on the rampart and watched as workers, men, dwarves and beasts all scurried to assemble at the gates of Erebor to hear orders from their King.

“We have become stagnant.” The King began, projecting his deep voice out into the ragtag crowd. “We have become as stagnant as that lake in our work because we have been without motivation. We have been without direction. Without reward of results.” Thorin held up a large bucket of silver coins. “I would see silver flowing freely as it once had through these halls and into the hands of all who pledge loyalty to Erebor, but we have been mired by obstacles and by hardships.” The King pointed his thick finger towards the place where the crowd stood. “Where you now stand, there was once a magnificent fountain, crafted of polished silver, which shone as bright as a beacon, by the sun and the moon, welcoming all to our kingdom. A symbol, of who we are. We are Durin’s Folk, the Lords of the Silver Fountain.” He poured the silver coins over the railing, evenly, letting them fall as rain, each catching the glint of the sunlight. He emptied another bucket, then another, and yet another still as the crowd watched, dazzled. A large pile of gleaming silver now lay below. “Let us use this silver to rebuild the great fountain of old. As it flows, we will be reminded to be stagnant no longer!” 

Many in the crowd cheered for their King, grabbing wheel barrows and shovels and getting straight to work. But, a few stood questioning, arms crossed. Balin, Bofur, and Dwalin marched in through the gates and met Thorin as he descended from the rampart.   
‘Have you lost your mind, laddie?” Balin was the first to speak.   
“Aye, what do ya hope to accomplish by diverting the work to a pretty, pet project?” Dwalin asked. “It’s a waste of time, Thorin.”

Thorin scowled at his trusted advisors. “This project is not up for discussion. It is my order as your King.” He brushed past them, walking out of the front gate. “Come!” He ordered, gesturing his arm for them to follow him outside. “I have more for you three to do.”   
They looked at each other with skeptical frowns as they followed their King outside.   
Thorin pushed a pile of papers into Bofur’s arms. “Here are the schematic plans for the fountain from Thror’s private library. Be sure they build it exactly to plan. I will need this project completed no later than two days before the Summer Solstice.”   
Bofur protested, “Two days before the…” 

“And not a day later,” Thorin interrupted, “See that it is done, Bofur.” He kept walking. “Sons of Fundin, I have a different task for you. Follow me.” 

Balin and Dwalin trailed behind him, both shaking their heads. Thorin lead them around the base of the mountain to the stone staircase they ascended to enter the secret door of Erebor those many years ago. 

“Are you going to tell us what this is all about now?” Balin was getting agitated.   
“Yes. The secret door above remains opened. If you recall, the dragon stench in those outer halls was not as foul. The tent city is to be taken down and the workers are to be permanently relocated inside the mountain, there. It is time, Balin. We must move forward and they must be housed properly.” 

“Aye, and I suppose you’ve forgotten about the water problem we still have, Thorin?” Dwalin was not amused by his King’s sudden, unexplained orders.

“I have not forgotten, Dwalin. I am tasking you with the job of rigging a pulley system of barrels to bring fresh water to the worker’s quarters above and waste water back down. Should be fairly straight-forward.” Thorin folded his hands behind his back and strolled away, calling back, “I expect these tasks to be completed within the next two weeks, gentlemen. Better get started.” 

The Brothers Fundin stood scratching their heads, wondering what had gotten into Thorin to give him such urgency. They shrugged at each other, realizing his ideas were sound, and got to work straight away.

Thorin grinned as he walked back past Bofur who was already laying the schematics out on his work table and barking orders to his workers to “get the smelters ready to pour silver by tomorrow morning.” 

Thorin patted him on the shoulder, asking, “Bofur, where is your brother? I have need of his services as well.” 

Bofur let out a laugh, “You shouldn’t need to ask that. He’s in the kitchens of course!”  
_____________

Thorin walked with purpose down the many stairwells towards the great kitchens of Erebor. Delicious smells were always wafting up from Bombur’s kitchens – cakes, breads, stews, roasts, and gravies all swirled in the air. When Erebor had been reclaimed, Bombur’s first mission was to investigate the kitchens. He was so thrilled when he first saw them that he cried, then making it his priority to single-handedly clean, repair and refurbish it. Within days, it was sparkling clean and well-stocked. In fact, he loved it so that in those five years, Thorin couldn’t recall if he’d ever seen Bombur leave the kitchens, but once, during the King’s Coronation. 

Thorin turned the corner into the bustling kitchens. Workers who were busily chopping, skinning, carving, and prepping suddenly stopped and bowed before their King. All stopped but Bombur, who sat on a wide stool, gleefully chewing and mixing an extra large bowl of what appeared to be cookie dough. 

“Mmmph,” said Bombur, mouth full of dough, bowing his head to Thorin.

“Bombur. I have a request for you, my best chef. We will be having a Royal Dinner on the evening of the Summer’s Solstice. It will be for a special guest and I want you to pull out all the stops. Ten courses at least, and do not forget the gravy course. Make sure to have plenty of fine wines and züls available…and fancy desserts. Can you do this?” 

Bombur’s face lit up with excitement. Finally, a chance to whip up a real Royal Dinner. His mouth still filled with dough, he could only nod excitedly and answer, “Mmmph!”

“One more request, my friend.” Thorin leaned into Bombur’s ear and whispered further instructions for the Queen’s arrival. Bombur nodded enthusiastically, still munching. “And make a huge one, fit for royalty! Oh, but let’s keep this our little secret, shall we?” Thorin patted him on the back and turned to exit.

Bombur finally swallowed, and answered in his tenor, melodic voice, “Oh course, my Lord. I wouldn't dream of letting a single word of your plan move past my lips, your highness.”   
Thorin haulted his tracks and turned back to look at Bombur, not believing that angelic voice was his. Bombur only winked back at him, then quickly shoved another large spoonful of dough into his mouth.  
_____________

“Lads, is your mother near?” Thorin spoke in a hushed tone as he approached Fili and Kili who were quietly working on their studies in Lady Dis’ antechamber.   
Kili put down his book to reveal his mischievous smile. “No, she’s gone to Dale today to give the children their weekly reading lessons. Fili and I are studying up for a test she’s going to give us on Ancient Dwarvish Runes. Exciting stuff, see?” He held up a brittle old text.

“Your mother is a good woman. She wants her boys to be well-educated so that you do not have to be warriors like your old uncle.” Thorin smirked. “But, my sister’s sons, I have a secret task for you that I think you will enjoy. Kili, I am going to ask you to include Taurel in this task, but do not mistake this as my endorsement of your…relationship. She is a Mirkwood Elf, and you will need her help with this project.”   
Fili and Kili looked at each other as if to ask if this was, indeed, their uncle standing before them. 

Thorin looked sternly at his nephews. “What I am about to ask you to do may sound like folly, but please follow my instructions. I understand you will need to lie to your mother about what you are up to, but it shall not be a secret, to anyone, for very long.”   
_____________

A week after his schemes were put into motion, Erebor was bustling: 

Bifur, an expert craftsman in his own right, was skillfully repairing the Great Throne of Erebor, inlaying new stone where Smaug had defaced it, chiseling the detailed patterns and restoring the repository atop to once again display the Arkenstone. 

Ori knitted like the wind to make little sachet bags in which Dori inserted potpourri of dried eucalyptus, lavender and lemongrass. Thorin had ordered hundreds of them to be made and distributed all around the interior of the mountain halls to mask the lingering dragon’s scent.

Oin and Nori toiled in the western fields, turning over soil and planting potatoes, onions, and all manner of medicinal herbs. “I will finally have a decent apothecary to draw from again.” Oin grinned with satisfaction.

Gloin sequestered himself to his quarters, diligently working up the King’s Royal Marriage Contract. 

By the end of the week, Bofur had the Silver Fountain’s pool and base finished, Dwalin’s pulley system was beginning operation of bringing fresh water to the new worker’s quarters which Balin had just completed building out. Massive crates of fancy china, silverware and crystal were being delivered to Bombur’s kitchens, along with exotic spices, smoked meats, a new brood of hens for laying eggs, and a small number of cows for fresh milk. 

Despite everyone wondering why these orders were being requested, each only having a small piece of the puzzle dealt to them, they all seemed genuinely happy. Erebor had awoken from its malaise. It was good to have a feeling of prosperity, of normalcy, returning to the Kingdom. Instead of the daily dregs of shoring up broken pillars and re-digging old mine shafts, which had been the main work of the past five years, it felt satisfying to work on projects that had purpose, beauty, and that required their craftsmanship and learned skills.   
_____________

On the eighth day, at dawn, Thorin woke to an urgent knock on his chamber door. Dis was joyfully squealing, “Thorin, Thorin! Wake up! There’s a….well, we’ve got a…Oh, just come out here and look!”

No sooner had he thrown on a robe and opened his door had his sister grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the rampart at the front gates. She was giggling and smiling, happy tears streaming down her face. “You’d better tell me that I’m not dreaming. You’d better tell me that you see it too!”

Thorin wearily rubbed his eyes, and breathed in the fresh breeze that whistled past his mountain. It normally smelled of ash and char, but this morning it was sweet with the scent of pine, magnolia and cherry. Morning sun illuminated a newly born forest, stretching for miles all around Erebor. The previously scorched earth which had not yielded a single sapling since the dragon’s breath decimated it, was now ripe with maturing, flowering, fragrant trees.

“How?” Dis leaned over the walls to look as far around as she could reach. “How did? Did you?” A smile Thorin had not seen since she was a child shone on her face, the same one Kili so often wore. 

He held her close and kissed her on the forehead. “No, it was not I who did this for you. It was them.” Thorin pointed down to the place where the Silver Fountain lay half-constructed, where stood Fili, Kili and Tauriel looking out at their handiwork and cheering.   
“Mathier!” Fili yelled up to his mother, “Mathier, do you like it?”

Dis ran past Thorin, quickly descended the steps and ran out to her children, grabbing them all in a tight embrace and sobbing. She was so young when she’d lost her home, her memories of this place were few, but one thing she often recounted was how she loved to explore the forest around Erebor, climb its trees, search for specially colored leaves, and pick its flowering buds. Arms around her sons, and Tauriel in tow, she skipped off towards the new forest, beaming and laughing.

Thorin smiled to himself, watching them. He took in another deep breath of the sweet forest air, looked around and nodded with satisfaction at the tremendous progress that had been made. Erebor was alive once again. Motivated to continue, he hurried back inside to continue his work.


	29. Part Two, Chapter Three, The Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and support!
> 
> Please also visit www.thequeenoferedmithrin.blogspot.com for more on The Queen!

Thorin awoke before sunrise on the day of Heloise’s arrival. A nervous energy stirred in his belly as he glanced at the last note she’d sent with his raven, Nagear, just before dusk the previous evening. 

Thanumen, My Thorin,

We are preparing our departure, my love. We will be in Erebor before the sun sets tomorrow evening. 

My heart is about to burst! Amrâlimê! 

Your Heloise

He and his people had worked so tirelessly to prepare Erebor for the Queen’s arrival, that he had almost lost sight of who was coming. He held the note up to his beard and breathed in her scent, still present in the parchment. 

“Hmmmm. My Queen, my friend, my lover,” Thorin exhaled. 

___________

Heloise was too excited to sleep the night before and had her carriage, caravan and entourage prepared to depart Ered Mithrin well before sun break. She traveled with a few choice members of her Royal Court, including her handmaiden, Leana, her whiny secretary, Hervé, and her most trusted contract scribe, Tamun. All of the provisions had been made; interviews were conducted, genealogies were investigated, contracts were written, everything was in order for her to marry the King of Erebor. As the gentle bumpiness of the newly refurbished Great Trade Road lulled her into a dreamless nap, she couldn’t help but think that this sordid romance was starting to feel like a snore-worthy business deal. 

As soon as the Lonely Mountain was in sight, Hervé patted her arm to wake her. “My Queen, the Lonely Mountain, we are close.”

Heloise snorted awake, “Oh! I must’ve been asleep for hours! Was I snoring too much?”  
All three shook their heads, lying about the number of logs their Queen had noisily sawed during the journey. 

“No, my Lady, you barely made a peep.” Leana got to work, brushing Heloise’s hair and re-knotting her braids to prepare her Queen’s head for the Crown of Ered Mithrin.   
Heloise wished that she did not have to don all of these royal accoutrements, especially to see her love. She fancied what it would be like to run into Erebor wearing a comfortable dress, hair flying wild in the breeze, and jump into her lover’s arms. “Not on this trip,” she thought to herself. She would be making a first impression on behalf of her people upon the Dwarves of Erebor. She would be granting ceremonial, royal gifts upon them and ardent salutations. She would bow graciously before the King of Erebor as if she had never been her natural, untamed self in his presence. She would play her part as dutiful monarch with a dry demeanor, perfect posture, and an air of aristocracy. 

But for now, while she was still in the carriage, she could be a bit of herself. “Erebor,” she said excitedly. “Is that really it? Beautiful!” She strained to look out of the carriage window, but Leana pulled her back in her seat, tightening her corset strings. “Ouch! That’s plenty tight enough, Leana. I don’t want to faint when I bow to the King.” 

“Though,” she thought to herself, “I might still faint if I catch a waft of his arousing scent.” She giggled, making everyone look at her questioningly. “Sorry,” she stiffened, pulling her thoughts and emotions into check, “See, Leana? I told you my corset was too tight. I can’t get enough air and it has made me giddy.”

Four more layers of heavy brocade overdresses were added to the Queen’s already-cumbersome three. Boxes of gloves, jewels, and hair clasps were emptied and placed aside as Leana did her duty to dress Heloise in all that the Dwarvish Ritual of Kingdom Incorporation required.

“Stunning,” Hervé offered, looking her over for any imperfections, as Leana placed the Methril Crown upon Heloise’s head. “You are flawless, my Lady.”  
The carriage driver whistled, signaling they were about to cross over into the territory of Erebor. Horns were heard billowing in the distance ahead, announcing that the Queen had arrived.   
___________

Thorin was being prepped by Dwalin in his chambers when he heard the first horn signal. He, too, was weighed down by royal ceremonial garb, but he rather enjoyed wearing his grandfather’s raven armor. He normally wore a long, velvet robe with a black wolf collar, but today he dressed in a new suede robe which sported the freshly tanned pelts of the white weasels he’d hunted in Heloise’s valley. 

“Yer woman has made her way here in good time.” Dwalin helped Thorin place his crown upon his head. “We best be headin’ to the gate.” He turned to the door to open it for his King.

“Dwalin,” Thorin stopped him, “Gather the company. I want to speak to them before she arrives.”

Dwalin smirked, “Yes, your highness.”

Thorin shook his head, “Hurry. She’ll be here any minute.”  
____________

The original company of Thorin Oakenshield, minus one Hobbit, assembled at the freshly polished Gates of Erebor. Each sporting their Dwarvish best, hair and beards properly knotted, braided and clasped, they stood at attention as if awaiting battle charges.   
Thorin looked them over, proudly. They cleaned up quite nicely for a group of warriors, adventurers and craftsmen. He nodded to each as they bowed before him.

“Gentlemen, I have always felt it a privilege to fight amongst you, but I now find it my honor to share in a union with you that I believe has made all of our toil and torment worthwhile.” Thorin paused, smile widening, as he heard the gallop of horses drawing near. “Queen Heloise of Ered Mithrin and I are to join into such a union, bringing the promise of unlimited prosperity back to Erebor once again!” His words said business deal, but his glowing face gave away that Queen Heloise’s visit was to entail much more than simple trade contracts. 

Knowing looks, shoves, back-slaps and cheers came from the company. 

Balin grabbed Thorin for a hug, “Laddie, we couldn’t be happier for Erebor, and for you,” he winked, then looked to the road where the Queen’s caravan approached. 

Thorin gasped, excited that she was finally here. “Bombur, sound the horn. Let my people know that the Queen has arrived.”

After just a few moments, a loud and boisterous crowd of Dwarves assembled all around the gleaming new silver fountain to gaze upon a Royal Ritual that had not taken place for nearly three centuries, the last being when Erebor and the Iron Hills formalized their pact. The Horn of Erebor sounded again, silencing all and signaling the ritual to begin. 

First, emerged a pair of well-dressed Dams, furnished with gigantic baskets, laying a path of colorful flower petals from the Queen’s coach all the way to the King who was still standing at the Great Gate. They curtseyed, respectfully, to King Thorin and stepped off to the side where Dwalin was already giving them the once-over.

Next, Firebeard bagpipers began their skirl in the traditional melody Ered Mithrin’s Royal Court. Gloin elbowed his brother, and whispered, “Oin, put yer ear horn back. This is no Elvish tune. They are announcing the Queen.”

Thorin re-adjusted his stance as the royal carriage door opened, Hervé and Leana exiting first and taking their places on either side of the carriage door. 

Leana curtseyed, and Hervé bowed deeply to King Thorin, who nodded in acknowledgement.

Hervé cleared his throat and announced, “May I present, to the Dwarves of the Great Kingdom of Erebor, and to their King, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, Her Royal Elegance, Queen Heloise of Ered Mithrin.”

Heloise carefully placed her hands atop the hands of her companions and exited her carriage with well-rehearsed grace. With fluid motions, she appeared to float down the steps. She almost looked like a stranger to Thorin, nothing like the carefree Dam he’d seen her as only a few weeks ago. But, when she flashed her bright green eyes in his direction, there was no denying that underneath all of the royal pretense was his Heloise.

An audible gasp was heard in the crowd since many had never seen a Dwarrow so bejeweled and decorated as the Queen of Ered Mithrin before them. Her crown of methril caught every facet of the bright sunlight as she dipped her head only slightly to the King standing yards away – enough to show him respect, but not enough to show him weakness. He returned the gesture in kind. She dared not look directly into Thorin’s eyes, or even think about who he was to her, lest she lose her concentration on the ceremony at hand. 

With poise, she carefully raised her left arm, palm up, to shoulder height.

“And now,” Hervé announced, “The Queen shall grant gifts upon the Kingdom of Erebor.”

The first wagon in her caravan was brought forward as Hervé continued, “Her majesty, the Queen of Ered Mithrin, presents Erebor with 1000 diamond-tipped pickaxes. May they bring prosperity to your kingdom.“ A ceremonially-armored Dwarf, bearing the symbol of Ered Mithrin, knelt before Thorin, holding up a single pickaxe for his inspection. 

The pickaxe accepted with Thorin’s nod, Hervé continued, “Her majesty, the Queen of Ered Mithrin, presents Erebor with 500 honey-cakes. May you taste the sweetness of success in your kingdom.” A large cake was then presented to Thorin, who nodded again.

“Her majesty, the Queen of Ered Mithrin, presents Erebor with 250 tanned pelts of rare beasts. May they bring warmth and luxury to your kingdom.” Heloise observed a boyish grin upon Thorin’s face as he was presented with a rare, spotted pelt for inspection. She controlled her own reaction, remaining stoic, as she raised her arm to present the next gift. 

“Her majesty, the Queen of Ered Mithrin, presents Erebor with 100 reams of woven tapestries. May they bring bountiful beauty to your kingdom.” Hervé continued in solemn prose, but knowing the next one was going to be a crowd pleaser.

“Her majesty, the Queen of Ered Mithrin, presents Erebor with 50 shields of pure methril. May they never be needed and only bring peace to your kingdom.” The crowd awed, wide-eyed as Thorin was presented with a full-body shield of impenetrable methril, the raven symbol of Erebor artfully overlaid in gold with a large ruby accenting the raven’s eye. None in the crowd, nor the company, had ever seen such a large piece of methril. Exquisite as it was, the worth of this single shield was more than Thorin was willing to accept as a gift, much less 50. 

“Halt!” Thorin protested, holding his hand high in the air. “This gift, though indeed generous, is far beyond what Erebor would deem necessary. Her majesty has shown her great wealth, and we are humbled before her, but we cannot accept such an extravagant tribute.” He spoke with conviction, making the crowd quietly moan with disappointment. 

Heloise gently tilted her head in acknowledgement. It was customary, in rituals such as this, for kingdoms to test out each other’s avarice as well as each other’s pride. The King’s refusal of this, most lavish offering, spoke to his mettle, and the Queen’s gracious acceptance of his refusal spoke to her character. She accepted the shield back into her arms and then passed it to her servant. She raised her arm again, signaling Hervé to continue. 

“Her majesty, the Queen of Ered Mithrin, presents Erebor with 25 barrels of Dorwinion wine, may they bring merriment to your kingdom.”

The King took a large gulp of the wine he was presented with, once again nodding with acceptance. The way he stared at Heloise now was making her lose a bit of her composure. She swallowed a dry lump in her throat and stiffened up her posture. The final part of the ceremony usually entailed the monarchs from the two kingdoms approaching each other, grasping each other’s shoulders, and briskly head-butting one another to signify ease, familiarity, and friendship. This was always done amongst men, a custom that Heloise found to be a bit too inane for her taste as a Queen. She had previously prepared another action with Hervé. 

With another nod, the Queen and her King began their slow march towards one another. With arms bent and palms facing upward to signify open and honest cooperation, they stepped once pace at a time. When they were but one step away from each other, Hervé announced, “And now, her majesty, the Queen of Ered Mithrin, wishes to present the King of Erebor with a final gift. A kiss. May it bring happiness, joy and love to your kingdom.” 

Heloise, for the first time since her arrival, looked into Thorin’s eyes. Ever so slightly, she raised her right eyebrow at him, the only mischief she could show him in this public forum. He needed no more provocation that that. He took her open palms into his as they leaned into each other for a kiss. It was brief. Just lips lightly touching. Nothing objectionable. A suitable substitute for a Queen to grant a King instead of the knock of two foreheads. But, as the pulled apart, the fire ignited between them quickly became apparent to every Dwarf present. 

Hervé was the first to break the surprised silence with loud clapping. The crowd quickly followed in cheer as Thorin offered Heloise his arm and led her towards the Gates of Erebor. Heloise could no longer control her facial expressions, leaning into Thorin and beaming as they walked together. Not even the bitter scowl she received in passing, from the Dam that she surmised must have been Thorin’s sister, was enough to put even a hint of trepidation in her heart.


	30. Part Two, Chapter Four, The Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has considerable angst! 
> 
> Thank you for reading The Queen! It is heavily based on my own true love affair of 20 years. For more on The Queen, please visit www.thequeenoferedmithrin.blogspot.com.
> 
> Cheers!

The summer solstice was almost upon them, making the days much longer than the nights in northern Middle Earth. It was nearing midnight when the sun finally dipped below the western edge of the Lonely Mountain, just as the exhaustive Royal Ritual of Kingdom Incorporation had ended and the King and Queen had disappeared into the mountain halls together. 

The Great Horn of Erebor sounded a final time, thus signaling the ritual’s end and the festivities’ beginning. The crowd outside migrated toward Ered Mithrin’s caravan where corks were heard popping on the large barrels of Dorwinion wine and crates were being cracked open to distribute honey-cakes to all. 

From inside the mountain, roars of Thorin’s laughter echoed through the empty halls as he escorted Heloise towards the royal chambers. 

“Thorin! Are you drunk?” Heloise knocked on his armor, grinning.

“My Lady, your wine was indeed powerful, but not too powerful for this Dwar…” Thorin swayed sideways into a stone pillar, generating a loud clang. “Dwarf.” He laughed again, “Perhaps I shouldn't have downed the entire glass.”

Heloise helped study him, giggling at the sight of her imposing Dwarf so compromised by the small shot of Dorwinion wine. 

“Or perhaps,“ Thorin stopped, leaning back against the stone wall. He reached for Heloise’s hands and drew her close to him. “Perhaps, my Queen has made me drunk from the taste of her lips.” His golden-armored arms held her waist in a tight grip. “I should like to sample another taste.” 

Her eyes shot him a naughty look before they closed when their lips met. Unlike the simple kiss they’d publicly shared moment earlier, this kiss was filled with passion, desire, and everything they’d wanted from one another since their separation weeks ago. Heloise grasped Thorin’s braids, not letting his mouth part from hers. Forgetting who and where they were for a moment, they moaned into each other’s mouths as their tongues danced.   
“What the? What?” Dis stammered when she turned the corner to the royal wing and came upon the two lovers. 

Thorin pushed Heloise away when he realized his sister had caught them. He didn’t say a word as Dis’ shocked look turned into that judgmental scowl she’d given them earlier. The sight of Heloise pushing herself upon her brother confirmed what she’d suspected, that Heloise was the aggressor in this relationship. She was using her feminine wiles and shorn chin to seduce her lonely brother into sharing all of Erebor with her. She would not be satisfied with Kingdom Incorporation, she wanted the throne. 

“I knew it, Thorin.” Dis’ voice held even more animosity than her look. 

Heloise stood confused as to what was happening, feeling somewhat embarrassed and somewhat annoyed. Of course, Thorin’s sister had every right to roam her own halls, but for her to flash such disdainful judgment at two who were so clearly in love was infuriating. Not to mention that the way Dis looked at her, as though she was nothing more than a petty dwarf or uncultured servant, was insufferable. Heloise stiffened herself, returning the look that she was receiving, and opened her mouth to speak.

“Dis,” Thorin interrupted in a tentative tone, “We are retiring for the evening. We will see you at breakfast.” He took Heloise by the hand, who shot him a look of both question and frustration, and escorted her to his chambers. Before his door shut, Heloise could hear Dis huff with dissatisfaction as she passed and continued down the hall to her chamber.   
Heloise’s shock at what had just transpired was quickly turning into anger as she processed the way Thorin had pushed her away and seemingly cowered before his sister. 

“What just happened? I feel like I’m missing a cog in this machinery.” Heloise could feel her temperature rising, made all the worse by the seven layers of dresses she wore. “Thorin, you have told everyone that we are to marry, yes? I expected some push-back, but mostly by political pundits, not your own family. Are they not happy for you?” Her anger was rapidly being replaced with feelings of worthless self-doubt as she studied Thorin’s unreadable reaction. 

“Everyone in Ered Mithrin is thrilled, Thorin.” She spoke to him, trying to reassure herself. “They have begun planning our wedding. They have given us their most joyous blessing.”  
Thorin remained silent, not looking at her, feeling ashamed at the way he’d not handled this situation and quietly chided himself. 

Heloise’s mind rapidly began to question everything that lay before her. Had she been mistaken about his proposal? Had he changed his mind? Had his family influenced him otherwise? Her confidence was being crushed into powder as her heart sank. While she felt she knew his mind, his body language was unknown to her.

“Thorin, I don’t understand.” She struggled to choke back the flood of tears she felt rising inside of her, but eventually surrendered when his silence persisted. Her heartbroken tears were made all the worse when he didn’t move to comfort her. She sat on his bed, face buried in her hands, feeling very alone and very much a fool. 

Thorin remained motionless, internally slashing daggers at his insides. He was born a naturally self-assured leader, no other Dwarf would dare question his convictions as King, but as a brother and as a lover, and in these matters of emotional turmoil, he was unsteady, only an apprentice. Watching his love fall apart in front of him only served to reassure his self-doubt. He dared not move, or speak, for fear of hurting her further. 

Heloise took slow, deep breaths, trying to pull herself together. She looked around the room. It was inexplicably romantic and in sharp contrast with the way Thorin was acting. Candles were lit everywhere. Red and pink rose petals were strewn all over the bed and the floor. Wine was waiting to be opened, chilled by large blocks of ice. An extravagantly large sterling silver bowl was placed on a side table, overflowing with fresh whipped cream and berries. 

After a strenuous day of travel, ceremony, elation and then heartbreak, Heloise was feeling sick. She laid back on his bed. “Thorin, please, I need some water.” 

“Yes, my Lady.” Thorin jumped at the chance to take some sort of action, even this small one. He brought her a glass and helped her sit back up to sip it. 

“I feel dizzy. All of these layers are becoming too restrictive. Can you help me, please?” She turned her back to him and gestured her hand to the ribbons which held the top-most layer of her dresses in place. 

“Yes, my Lady.” Thorin quickly yanked at the silken ribbons, swiftly removing all of her top-dresses till only her shift and under-corset remained. He helped her remove her crown and the tight pins holding her perfectly woven braids against her scalp. He stroked her head gently as his thick fingers skillfully unraveled the braids from her crimson hair. She lay back as he pulled her massive rings and gloves from her delicate hands, kissing them and holding them against his bearded cheek as if begging for her forgiveness. With a hard tug, he removed her furry boots, then rubbed her tired feet as a dutiful servant would for his master. 

Thorin turned to remove his own layers of regalia, stripping himself down to a still-decent level of dress. When he finished, he glanced back at his love. Physically and emotionally spent, Heloise had fallen into a deep sleep. Still angry with himself for hurting her, he covered her with a soft brown pelt and retired to sleep on the floor next to the bed.


	31. Part Two, Chapter Five, The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading The Queen! It is heavily based on my own true love affair of 20 years. 
> 
> For more on The Queen, please visit www.thequeenoferedmithrin.blogspot.com. 
> 
> Your kudos and comments mean the world to me!
> 
> Cheers!

Heloise awoke to bright sunlight and the caw of hundreds of crows in flight around Erebor. A lump still remained in her throat, and a hole still burned in her heart as she remembered what had transpired. She could still not make any sense of it. She looked to other side of the bed, but did not find Thorin. Had he left her? Should she pack up quickly and travel back to her home, defeated? The hole was growing larger and the lump more painful as she sat up and reached for a sip of water. That’s when she saw him. 

Thorin sat on the floor, staring up at her with pleading eyes. “My Queen,” was all he said.  
Heloise’s heart sank. His actions were confusing her. He was not the same as he’d been at her cabin. She could see, however, that he was deep in a hole of some sort, so she decided to try to help pull him out. 

“My King,” she replied sternly. She played with his ring on her finger, thinking of the best way to approach him. “I believe we need to talk.” She patted the bed next to her, summoning him to rise and sit with her.

Thorin nodded and obeyed, sitting at some distance from her. 

Heloise took in a deep breath and began, “It would seem that you are regretting your proposal. Your family does not appear to support it, and I will not hold you to it if you feel you’ve made a mistake.” 

“No,” Thorin reached for her hand. “That is not it.”

“It’s not?” Heloise was even more confused. “Thorin, you pushed me off of you last night. You had terror in your eyes when your sister came upon us. You didn’t even speak to me as I lay here weeping.” 

“I…I didn’t want to make it worse.” Thorin offered.

Heloise let go of his hand and sat up on her knees. “Worse? What could be worse? I’ve got an entire kingdom that is elated that their Queen is marrying the King of Erebor, but he has clearly not even been able to reconcile that news with his own sister!”   
Thorin’s head sunk, “She asked me to wait to propose to you. I didn’t take her advice and she doesn’t…well, no one knows that we…”

“What?! No one knows? Aggghhh.” Heloise smoothed her hair back from her face, finally understanding what was happening, but still feeling the stab of betrayal in her gut. “Well, how did you expect to keep this a secret? Any why? Aren’t you glad? Don’t you want to tell them?”

“Let us tell them together.” Thorin looked up at her, hopefully.

“What choice do I have now, Thorin?” Heloise shook her head, not believing the uncomfortable situation she found herself in. 

Thorin stood, “We will announce it at the feast tonight. We will tell everyone at once. That way, hopefully, no one will object to…”

“Object?” Fire was beginning to run through Heloise’s veins as she got out of the bed. “Who are we here? Are we not the King and Queen? Are we not entitled to have some say in the choices we make? Mahal, Thorin, with all that you’ve been through, this should be the easiest announcement of your life!” Still shaking her head, she walked over to the side table and scooped out a plate full of berries and whipped cream. Starved, she ate it quickly and went back for another plate. 

“You are right, Heloise.” Thorin rubbed her shoulders and kissed her on the back of her head as she scooped more from the enormous silver bowl. “I don’t know why I didn’t tell them. I guess I feared they would try to talk me out of it, so I just acted.” He nuzzled into her soft hair, “Heloise, Athanumen, I am sorry. I love you so much. I want you to be my wife more than anything on this earth. Please forgive me.” 

Heloise sighed and put her plate down. With conviction in her voice, she said, “I will forgive you, but don’t you ever, ever do anything like this to me again. Ever.” She turned to him and looked earnestly in to his eyes. A slight smile broke on her lips, making a cascade of relief come over Thorin. 

She turned back to her plate, loading it up with more whipped cream. Taking a big bite, she felt Thorin’s strong arms spin her to his embrace. He kissed her sweetly, as if saying the most sincere “thank you.” 

Once parted, Heloise looked at him and began giggling, “Oops, I got some whipped cream on your beard.” She reached for a napkin to wipe it off, but got a better idea. “Let me help you,” she said thoughtfully, as she grabbed a handful of whipped cream and smudged it all down his furry cheek. 

Thorin’s eyes widened when he realized what she’d done. She was laughing hard now, proud of herself. 

“That will teach you to hurt my feelings, Thorin Oakenshield!” She taunted.

“You don’t think that you’re going to get away with that, do you?” Thorin advanced on the large bowl of whipped cream, scooping out a heaping handful. 

“Wait! Wait!” Heloise was screeching as she tried to move back. 

 

Heloise gasped, feeling a large plop of whipped cream sliding from her neck to her chest. As Thorin was laughing at her reaction with an evil smirk, she dipped both hands into the bowl and swiftly smeared as much as she could hold into his long hair.

Screams and loud laughter could be heard through the royal halls as Thorin and Heloise emptied the gigantic bowl of whipped cream on each other. 

Heloise was wiping cream from her eyes, “Thorin! What did we do?” Everywhere she looked, there was whipped cream. It was on the walls, on the bed, on everything. She pulled her caked-on shift dress over her head, just to feel the warm ooze of melting cream sliding off her hair and down into her corset. “Oh no, this is terrible!” She was feeling sticky and uncomfortable, but still couldn’t wipe the smile from her face.

Thorin shameless looked over her body and licked his lips. She stood before him in a black lace corset and panties, the outfit she’d hoped to reveal to him in their lustful moments after yesterday’s ceremony. She crossed her arms over her spilling-over bosoms and shook her head, “No. We’re too slimy.”

“Well, then, let us take a shower and clean up.” Thorin pulled his shirt off and reached out his hand to lead her to the bathing room.


	32. Part Two, Chapter Six, The Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading The Queen! It is heavily based on my own true love affair of 20 years. Reader Warning: This chapter is NSFW!
> 
> For more on The Queen, please visit www.thequeenoferedmithrin.blogspot.com.
> 
> Your kudos and comments mean the world to me!
> 
> Cheers!

The bathing room in the King’s royal chambers was constructed out of an existing cave. The walls and ceiling remained as untouched natural stone. Hundreds of massive calcified stalactites hung high above the room, gently dripping onto the jade tiles below. Ancient stalagmites had been smoothed and intricately sculpted into various benches and stools. It was old, a room that had remained untouched by time and by Smaug. Thorin pulled on a long chain against the wall that began a flow of water streaming down the stalactites. A small stream formed on the floor, curving around the room and pooling in a grotto at the far end.

Heloise looked impressed, “Durin’s Dwarves are clever.” She reached her hand out into the raining room and felt the flow of surprisingly hot water. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, “You said you had no hot spring. How is the water warmed?”

Thorin stepped behind her, untying the laces on her corset. “Simple, really, we run water through the great forges below and it is siphoned when I pull the chain.”

“Ingenious!” She was marveling, wide eyed, as the hot water began to turn the room steamy. Feeling her corset drop to the ground, she quickly walked under the nearest mini-waterfall and let the warm water wash away the sticky mess she’d become. She closed her eyes and breathed in the hot steam as her hands worked gluey cream out of her long, wavy hair. 

Thorin watched her with a lustful glower as he undressed. He was becoming undone just watching the water stream down all of the parts of her body that he wanted to taste. Her dripping red tresses clung to her back and her breasts, taunting him, only letting tiny bits of her pale skin show through. He advanced on her with a single purpose.

Heloise was so rapt in the joyous feeling of cleanliness that she was almost not aware of Thorin until he stood only a few inches behind her. She could sense his breathing was getting heavier as he observed her. To tease him, she moved her hands over her wet behind, then bent over in front of him to wash off her legs. She kept her eyes closed as she turned to him, leaning her head back under the water. She let it cascade over her shoulders and down her chest, moaning with pleasure as her hands lifted her breasts as they were an offering. Thorin let out a low growl just before he grabbed her hips and hungrily feasted on her neck. Her cries filled the cavern as his mouth leisurely moved lower to her nipples, his large hands firmly grasping her behind. 

Another growl escaped his lips when he felt her fingers massaging his engorged cock against her folds. She aggressively pulled his face up to hers and looked into him with the longing of a lustful siren. She spoke to him as if giving orders to a servant, “You have made your Queen wait long enough to feel you.” 

Thorin loved their battle of wills. He bore his own impassioned look back into her eyes as he firmly pressed her against the smoothed stone wall. “Woman, you will not address me as you would one of your handmaidens. I am your King.” 

He lifted her legs around his waist, never once breaking eye contact, as his wet cock easily slid into her heat. He held her there for a moment and kissed her gently. “Mahal, Heloise, I have missed you.”

Their bodies finally connected, they both let out a sigh of relief, feeling their souls become melded into one once again. 

Thorin’s gentle kiss turned lustful as he sucked at her lower lip. His hair hung wet and stringy in his face, his eyes stern, as water streamed off his beard onto her chest. Her hands grasped at his wide shoulders as he held her effortlessly against the wall. Heloise tightened her thighs around his waist, her release coming very quickly, as he mercilessly pumped into her. A carnal scream escaped them, echoing off the bare stone walls as their bodies rippled with pleasure simultaneously. 

Thorin lowered Heloise back onto her feet and held her tightly against his chest. She looked up at him, pushing the hair from his face and recognizing the same serenity in his gaze that she felt inside herself, “So, you feel the pain healed in your soul as well, when we are together, I mean.”

He replied thoughtfully, “Yes. That is what it was. That terrible pain in my chest that I felt as I rode away from you. It was my soul being pulled by yours.”

She nodded, nuzzling her cheek against his heart, “We cannot be parted any longer, Thorin. It is too painful.” 

Thorin released his embrace, sliding his hands down her arms to her hands. He held them in his and knelt before her. “Heloise, my Queen,” he said, bowing his head, “I must speak with you on one other matter before we take any further steps.” He lifted his eyes to hers, that begging expression returning to his face, “As you asked me to be honest with you on all matters, I will not burden you, or your people, without your consent.”

Heloise’s blissfulness was rapidly turning cold. “What could you have to burden me with? You have yet another secret?” She pulled her hands from his and took a step back.

Thorin sighed, “Yes, my Lady, there is one other…thing that I have not told you.”


	33. Part Two, Chapter Seven, The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading The Queen! Some Dragon Sickness is on the docket for today!
> 
> For more on The Queen, please visit www.thequeenoferedmithrin.blogspot.com.
> 
> Your kudos and comments mean the world to me!
> 
> Cheers!

“It is just a bit further, then you will understand.” Thorin led Heloise through the newly awakened forest. 

Their ponies had taken them most of the way, but Thorin insisted the last part should be taken on foot. There were no worn paths to follow, though the fresh moss of the forest floor was delightfully spongy and bouncy to run upon. They jumped over bright green lichen-covered stones and ducked under low-hanging flower-drenched branches. Heloise wished she had time to slowly wander and explore the beauty of Erebor’s woodlands.

“Thorin, this forest is so beautiful,” she offered, panting, “will we have time to walk here later? After, we are dressed properly, I mean. Mahal, I hope we don’t get caught out here looking like this!”

Thorin had been in such a rush to sneak her outside, she’d barely had time to put on anything a Queen should be wearing, especially in another’s kingdom, especially under these circumstances. She prayed they would not run into another. Actually, she prayed they would not run into Dis. Her hair still hung in a single damp braid trailing down her back. She donned only a plain white linen dress cinched with a leather under-bust corset. She looked to be a common maiden, not a high-riding monarch about to marry the King of Erebor. Thorin wore simple shirt and trousers, appearing as a common Dwarf as well. She mused that this was the way she was dreaming she could be with her Thorin back in the carriage. 

“Where are you taking me?” Heloise hurried to keep up with Thorin’s pace. “And must we race there?”

Thorin slowed to allow her to catch up. “Heloise, I want to clear all secrets between us as quickly as possible.” He took her hand as they neared the edge of the forest. “Oh, and while we’re at it, I should tell you that this forest is brand new. I had it,” he paused, thinking of the right phrase, “I had it commissioned, just prior to your arrival. Just as I had the great Silver Fountain rebuilt and the…oh, here we are.” He stopped, standing in front of her to block of her view of why lie beyond. He turned to her and saw the questioning look on her face.  
Heloise was looking around at all of the trees, “Wait. You say you…commissioned this forest? What? How does one simply ‘build’ a forest, Thorin?” 

“Magick, of course.” Thorin looked smug, but then began to think better of his sarcastic comment.

She crinkled her brow. “What…magick? Who did this?” 

“I promise to explain the how’s of this forest’s creation to you later. For now, know that it was not here two weeks ago. Only barren wasteland where the dragon had sprayed its filth lie here, which brings us to the matter at hand.” He moved his torso aside, revealing the dead lake and Smaug’s rotting carcass sprawled across the ruins of Laketown in the distance.

Heloise gasped, stumbling backwards, holding both hands over her mouth. She turned from the sickening sight, feeling nauseated just to look upon it. She found a boulder to sit upon and took a few deep breaths of the sweet forest air into her lungs. 

Thorin sat next to her, rubbing her back. “I guess I am just so accustomed to the sight, I didn’t realize how awful it is to look upon. I should’ve given you some warning.”

She shook her head, “No. No, it’s alright. It’s just…I’ve never seen a lake so…and a dragon so…” She peeked around to see the sight again, but quickly turned again. “Oh, it’s horrid. Those poor souls. I know you told me all about that night, but I had no idea it was so…Oh, there are no words, Thorin.” 

Thorin sighed, she was already so disgusted by the lake, how was she going to take the rest of the news? He continued to rub her back, wondering if this was their last moment together. Would the dragon continue to vex him ad aeternum? 

“My Lady,” he began hesitantly, looking for the softest way to lay this burden upon her feet, “As you can see, the dragon caused terror and calamity that night we retook our mountain. He continues to cause…oh, Mahal, Heloise I don’t want to lose you.” Thorin’s hands were shaking when she took them into her own, looking distressed. 

“Go on, the dragon continues to…” She encouraged him, but fearful of what he was to reveal.

Thorin looked away from her and huffed, “The dragon continues to cause us great obstacles. His carcass is immovable, poisoned, enchanted. We cannot even get close to it. The lake, and everything it touches is dead, contaminated. We have no water. No water means no trade route to the south, no fish, nor beasts aplenty. No amount of gold can fix it. Only a very few have returned to live in Erebor, those who are either blinded by their loyalty or hopeful beyond a hope that their King will find a way. We have tried everything and I fear that we will never…oh, Mahal.” He hung his head in his hands, “I fear that Erebor will never be the kingdom that they remember,” he turned to her with fearful tears welling in his eyes, “or the one that you deserve.”

He stood and faced the ruin. “It is a heavy, heavy burden I present you with. My kingdom is not a kingdom at all. It is only a memory, held together with a wish.” He felt her hand touch his arm. 

“My people will not suffer this, Thorin.” Heloise said, her voice shaky. “Were it just you and I, this would be a different matter, but this burden…” she shook her head, looking out at the devastated lake, “I cannot ask them to carry Erebor. I am sorry.” She ventured beyond the tree line, the initial shock having passed, her eyes traced the layers of contamination as they oozed off the dead dragon and spread to the lake’s shores.

Thorin stood motionless, his heart in his hand, anger growing within him. Smaug was not done with him yet. He was glued in place, watching Heloise walk away. “A luxury, to walk away from this desolation,” he thought. He looked towards the dragon and thought he saw it sneering with satisfaction.

Heloise was halfway to the shoreline when she caught a glimmer of an idea. She moved faster, a light jog parallel with the shore, with her head cocked to the side. Very far from Thorin, she stopped suddenly. She folded her arms and tapped her index finger to her lower lip as in deep deliberation, weighing her options. With a nod of her head, she dropped to her knees and began scratching something in the dirt with a narrow stick.

“Yes, yes, that should work.” Heloise said to herself, then looked back up to the forest to call to Thorin. He was not there. She looked all around the tree line, but saw nothing. The sound of a yell made her turn the other way, and she caught a motion running towards the decaying remains. Thorin was barreling towards the dragon, sword in hand. 

“You will surrender, you filth! You will yield! I will not take another moment of your incendiary destruction of my people! Of my life! “ Thorin raced towards the lifeless husk, blaring and gritting his teeth. 

“Thorin! Stop! What are you doing? Thorin!” Heloise raced towards him, her arms reaching out. “Thorin! Stop! I have it! It’s going to be alright!”

Too filled with rage, he continued his charge on the beast. “You will cease! I command you to stop taunting me! Be gone lecherous beast!”

“Thorin!” She was getting closer, but the rancid smell of rotting dragon flesh was becoming too powerful to go much further, “Thorin! Please! I will marry you! I will! Thorin!”

Her words halted him only a foot from the foul water’s edge, but he did not turn to her. 

“You!” He said with disgust, pointing his sword at the dragon. “More trickery? I will not have it!” He took a step towards the carcass, but felt a hand atop his sword, pulling it downwards. 

“Did you not hear me, Thorin?” Heloise held her sleeve over her face, desperately trying to filter out the putrid stench of death before her. “Thorin?” She turned his face towards hers and shuttered at the look vindictive fury in his eyes. “My love, he is dead. The dragon is dead. He is not taunting you.” She pleaded. 

Though he couldn’t understand her words, the sound of her sweet voice coaxed Thorin from his daze. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. 

“Did you not hear me? I said I have a solution to your problem. Come!” She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him away from the dragon.

Thorin stumbled under her coaxing, still intoxicated by the beast and his rage. Trying to understand the words she was saying to him, desperately grasping for lucidity, he tripped and fell to his knees. A fresh breeze blew through the woods, washing over him, cleansing him, and showing him a light to follow out of the darkness. The light he saw was her eyes. It was inside Heloise’s eyes. He got up and followed her, her voice only an echo in his head as she led him towards clarity.


	34. Part Two, Chapter Eight, The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW Chapter ahead! Tee Hee! Enjoy!
> 
> For more on The Queen, please visit www.thequeenoferedmithrin.blogspot.com

The afternoon breeze raced from Erebor’s snowy peak, across the river, through the forest and over Thorin and Heloise. As if invoked by the Valar, it washed away the putrescence of the dead lake, bringing the scent of flowers and sparkling water and life into the air. Still shaking his daze, Thorin filled his lungs with the cleansing air. 

“Here we are.” Heloise let go of his hand and turned to check Thorin’s eyes. The rage and confusion had passed, only deep sadness shone through. She sighed and rubbed his bearded cheek. “My love, come, sit. Here, let me help you.” She held his arm as he unsteadily sat upon a fallen log. 

She cleared her throat and picked up the stick she had been using, pointing it towards an image scrawled in the dirt. “Now, what I am about to propose may sound peculiar, but you have a rather peculiar problem to deal with, so bear with me.” She pointed the stick to a triangle and a squiggly line, “Here, we have Erebor. There is a rushing river that emanates from it, with clean, fresh water.” She moved the stick to an oblong circle below the squiggle. “Here we have the poisoned lake which Erebor’s river empties into. A shame that all of that pristine water is contaminated as soon as it touches this lake. Now,” she traced the stick over a curve and a series of rectangle shapes adjacent to the lake and looked at Thorin to make sure he was following.

Thorin nodded for her to continue, wondering what she’d come up with.

“OK, now, follow along,” Heloise continued, “what I propose is that we build a dam, here,” she pointed to the curve, “then, this series of gates,” pointing to the rectangles, “will trap and move the water around the lake, thus avoiding contamination and creating a new pathway for your trade route. You will have a rather large reservoir, here,” pointing to the circle in the center of the diagram,” with plenty of water for new fish and beasts to populate. A new lake.” She smiled with satisfaction, “Yes, this will work. But it will take a lot of work. It won’t happen overnight, mind you, like your forest here, but I believe with the help of Ered Mithrin, your kingdom can rise to its former heights.” Proud of herself, she turned to Thorin. “So, what do you think? Too much?”

Thorin was captivated. He stood and puzzled over her drawing, looking towards the mountain, then back, then nodding, calculating a figure on his fingers and nodding again. He hummed and let out a low groan. “This project will require a substantial portion of my…of our horde to capitalize, not to mention the raw materials we will have to import to build the dam.” 

“I’m sure that the Queen of Ered Mithrin would donate a few million tons of limestone to help jump-start your project. A wedding gift.” She smiled slyly and nudged him in the arm.   
He turned to her, all sadness in his eyes gone. “So, it is yes, then? You will still have me?” He said, his face hopeful. 

She replied in a cautionary tone, “You will have to show my people that you are serious about this project. You will have to start construction right away, but… yes, I will have you. Of course, I will have you!”

Heloise squealed as Thorin picked her up and hugged her tightly. “My Heloise, you have saved us! We will announce the groundbreaking and our engagement at the Royal Solstice Dinner this evening!” He kissed her earnestly, thanking her with every ounce of his being.   
________________

They strolled back through the forest, hand in hand, joking and nuzzling each other, both feeling a sense of relief and moreover a sense of hope for their future.   
Thorin began to walk a little faster. “We should probably pick up the pace, Athanumen. We’re going to be missed, and we have things to do. We have to assemble our contract witnesses. I’d like to get that out of the way before our announcement this evening.” He pulled her hand and winked.

Heloise broke their contact and looked at him questioningly, “So you have already got a contract written up? I thought you said you didn’t tell anyone about your intentions?”  
Thorin bowed his head in acknowledgement, “I should’ve said that I didn’t tell my family. My best contract writer, Gloin son of Groin, has been sequestered for a week, drawing it up. He pledged his silence until our announcement.” 

“Ah, excellent. Well, I have had mine prepared as well.” Heloise replied, matter-of-factly. She was still miffed and a bit confused as to why Thorin was being so cautious with his family, but she figured that it would all be out in the open soon enough and dealt with accordingly. Putting that out of her mind, she stopped in her tracks at her next thought, “Thorin, so, we’re going to go back and sign the contracts right away. I mean, you want to…to do that now?”

Thorin kept walking, “Yes, I’m not taking any more chances on losing you. I want this relationship signed and sealed and I want all of Middle Earth to know that I love you with all of my...” Thorin stopped and turned when he realized that Heloise was no longer keeping up with him. “What…are you doing, woman?” 

Heloise leaned against a twisting, flower-filled tree. She had untangled her braid and completely stripped nude. She had a wickedly seductive look in her eyes and licked her lips as she answered in a low whisper, “You know the rules, Thorin, there is to be no more physical contact between us once those contracts are signed. Not until the wedding night. I need you one last time before that. I don’t know how I will survive without your…”

Thorin’s mouth was already on hers, his fingers weaved through her hair, holding her head steady as their tongues danced. He broke the kiss only to allow her to hurriedly lift his shirt over his head. They gasped at their own electricity as their bare chests made first contact. 

“We haven’t much time,” Thorin muttered between kisses he trailed down her neck, “and these woods are not as private as your valley, my love.” He licked at her breasts while he cupped her sex and gently slid one finger across her clit making her pant with anticipation. “Oh, but you are already so wet for me.” Thorin dropped to his knees and forcefully spread her folds with his tongue, making Heloise moan loudly. She quickly realized that someone might hear and put her hands over her mouth to stifle the passionate sounds he was making her coo.

Heloise breathlessly worded, “Oh Mahal, yes, Thorin, it’s so good.” She bit her bottom lip hard as he feasted upon her, his hands tightly squeezing her ass. The heat was growing inside of her too quickly. She wanted more of him first, even if their time was limited.   
She pulled away and slid down to her knees, her hands swiftly removing his belt and pulling down his trousers to expose his solid member. She pushed him back onto the soft mossy ground, swiftly mounting him and sliding his cock into her hungry slit. She bent towards him, her hands resting on his shoulders for leverage as she rolled her hips in a rhythm of racing a stallion. As their eyes locked, Thorin’s look was enough to make her come undone; his face enraptured with desire. He bucked his hips up to meet her quick pace, gritting his teeth, trying to control his lust from boiling over too quickly. Then, with the glint of a feral beast in his eye, he slid his hand between them and mercilessly massaged her clit. 

Neither cared now, if anyone heard or saw them, as their ravenous moans carried on the breeze through the trees. “Come for me, Heloise,” Thorin both begged and commanded, “drink me in. I want to feel you come around me.” His voice so filled with passion tipped her release and the first wave of her contractions tightly squeezed his cock inside her. “Amrâlimê! Oh, Heloise, Amrâlimê!” Heloise felt him erupt as her own orgasm waned. She collapsed onto him , hearing his heart pounding and a low growl emanating from his chest as he stroked her hair away from her face. 

“And will that tide you over until our wedding?” Thorin asked cheekily, already knowing her answer.

Heloise chuckled, still laying on his chest, “My lover, let us hope for a quick turnaround. I cannot go too long without feeling your body inside of mine.”   
“Indeed, it seems you can’t go for more than a few hours,” Thorin jested and spanked her on the behind with a boyish grin.

Heloise sat up and ground her wet sex into him, feeling him twitch and grow hard underneath her. “Oh yes? And who is it that already seems ready for another?” She smirked. 

The breeze carried the sound of jovial talking and laughter getting closer, making both look at each other with both fear and excitement of getting caught so exposed. They quickly pulled their clothes on and attempted to tame their manes, but they were not able to erase their rosy cheeks before the approaching laughter was upon them.

Before they were within earshot, Thorin whispered in a disappointed tone, “This is my nephew, Kili and his…his Elf, Tauriel.”

“His Elf?” Heloise didn’t understand, but Thorin just shook his head.

“Uncle!” Kili lit up at seeing Thorin with Heloise. “Uncle! There you are! You know the whole mountain is being turned over, looking for you two? Mother is having a fit, so I told her that we’d go out and search the forest. Fili is out here somewhere, too.” He turned and made the sound of a brown owl, holding his hand to his ear. After a pause, a call came in return and his blond-haired brother emerged in the distance yelling something about “finally” and “we were worried.”

“Yeah!” Kili joyfully responded to his brother, then turned to Thorin and Heloise, “Where have you two been all morning?” He asked in a scalding tone. 

Fili gave his brother a concerned look as he approached; suddenly remembering that they’d not even formally met the Queen of Ered Mithrin. “Please forgive us, my Queen,” he said, bowing and nudging Kili and Tauriel to do the same. “We did not mean to intrude,” he shot a scorning look to Kili. “We were worried, that is all.” 

“We had business at the lake.” Thorin offered, receiving only disbelieving looks. He huffed, “I will explain it all at the Solstice Dinner tonight.” 

He looked at Heloise who was cautiously smiling, hoping to be introduced to Thorin’s family. He kept his eyes on her as he spoke, “Lads, I’m glad you’re here actually, because I want to introduce you to your new Aunt.”

Thorin took Heloise’s hand to his lips as he knelt on one knee before her. He reached into his pocket and produced a gold and platinum filigree ring. “I should have done this as soon as I saw you yesterday, Heloise. You have brought laughter and love and hope into my life where none existed before. With you, I see a future that is not clouded by the darkness of the past. I ask you not as a King to a Queen, but as Thorin to Heloise. I ask you in the presence of my family, Heloise. I ask you because I love you, Amrâlimê. My One, will you marry me?” Even though he knew the answer, a small hint of fear shown in his begging eyes as he asked her.

Heloise took both of his hands in hers and tugged at them. “My love, stand up. We are equals in this. We are One to one another. You have brought me the same joys and hopes that I had long given up on ever having for myself. I should be asking you the same. I love you, Amrâlimê. Will you marry me as well? “

Thorin, smiling widely, slipped the shining ring upon her finger and gently kissed her beaming face. Holding his forehead to hers, he looked into her eyes and said, “You do me a great honor, my Heloise.”


	35. Part Two, chapter Nine, The Family

Cheers and wolf-whistles came from the three witnesses who had been forgotten by the couple. 

Thorin turned to his nephews and announced, “Lads, meet your future Aunt Heloise, Queen of Ered Mithrin and future Queen of Erebor.” He then turned to Heloise and offered, “My love, I’d like to introduce you to my nephews Fili and Kili, and to Kili’s…uh, and to Tauriel.”

All three bowed deeply. Kili spoke first, “May we call you Aunt?” 

Heloise was slightly aghast. Of course she knew of Thorin’s nephews, but as an only child she never considered that she’d ever be an Aunt. “Of course you can!” She said, grabbing them all in her arms. “You all can.” She directed her look at Tauriel who was clearly feeling a bit out of place. 

Thorin interjected, “I guess we should head back to our horses. They’re hitched just over the hill. You boys and Tauriel don’t have to follow us. I’m perfectly able to find my way back to Erebor. Go on and..”

Kili responded, “Oh, Fili and I will escort you back, Uncle. Mother said to. And Tauriel has…other business, but she’ll be back for dinner.” He kissed her hand and playfully winked at the blushing Tauriel before she bowed and went on her way.

“Great,” Thorin responded gruffly and rolled his eyes. 

The lads trailed behind Thorin and Heloise, mumbling and sniggering to each other. Fili nudged Kili, “Hey, I guess Uncle likes red-heads, too, Kee!”

“Shhh! You know he’s sensitive about that.” Kili replied, sounding despondent.

“Is he sensitive?” Heloise asked, “About redheads?” She turned her head and winked back at Kili. “Why don’t you tell you new Aunt about your Elf-friend. You seem rather taken with her, and she with you.”

“We don’t need to talk about that, Heloise.” Thorin ordered.

“Oh, yes, I think we do.” Heloise dropped back and took her new nephews by the arms. 

“Now, tell me boys, is there to be another royal wedding after your Uncle’s?”

Thorin stopped abruptly and clenched his fists, causing his nephews to stop and take a step back, but Heloise pulled on both of them to keep walking. “Thorin, you cannot deny to Kili what you are so grateful to have found for yourself. Is it clear as crystal that those two love each other.” 

As they passed Thorin on the path, Fili and Kili glanced worried looks at each other and gulped. Their new Aunt surely wasn’t afraid to confront their Uncle on any topic, and while it was somewhat entertaining to watch him steam at her words, they wished they weren’t the center of the topic. 

“And what about you, handsome?” Heloise looked over at Fili. “You’ve got your Uncle’s good looks. There must be a line of Dams waiting at your doorstep.”

Fili blushed and spoke in a low tone, “No, there is no one...there are very few Dams that have returned to Erebor at all and I have not even ever…”

“Fili’s always been very reserved, Aunt Heloise.” Kili interrupted.

“Unlike you, I see.” She replied. “Well, Fili, not to worry, because, as your Uncle will explain tonight, big changes are about to come to Erebor, and I have a strong feeling that all of our lives are about to transform for the better.”

“Finally, there are our horses. We’ll ride ahead and meet you two back at the mountain. Come, Heloise.” Thorin sounded relieved that they could get away from his nephews. 

“Alright then, nephews,” Heloise gave them both another squeeze, “We’ll see you later! It was so, so good to meet you both,” she leaned in and whispered to Kili, “and Tauriel.”   
_____________

The sun was moving mid-way down the sky when Thorin and Heloise approached Erebor. It was bustling outside with workers and guards, Dwarves and Men. As they approached the gate, Dwalin came running out towards Thorin.

“Thorin! Stop!” Dwalin looked quickly over his shoulder. “Where in Middle Earth have ya two been?” 

“At the lake. What is the matter?” Thorin quipped back.

“Dis has called out the guard looking for ya. Ye best take the back way in. She’s a-waitin’ for ya just inside. Go, hurry!”

Thorin grabbed a hold of Heloise’s reigns and tugged her horse to follow his around to the hidden door entrance that was now the worker’s entrance and living quarters. 

“Thorin, this is getting ridiculous! Must we sneak into your own kingdom to avoid your sister? I have just about had enough of this! You are treating me like I am your secret concubine and I will not be treated that way!” Heloise was feeling her Firebeard temper heating up as she rode her horse up next to his. 

“You do not want to meet Dis when she’s in a mood, Heloise, trust me on this.” Thorin knew he was putting off the inevitable, but decided to take one last detour to avoid his testy sister confronting his love.

Heloise was just about ready to explode. “And when is she NOT in a mood? Honestly, Thorin, what is this strange power she has over you, the King of Erebor, he who faced Smaug the Terrible, he who did slain Azog the Defiler? What could your sister possibly be holding over you that makes you so fearful of her?”

“I am not fearful of her,” Thorin answered, unconvincingly, “I just don’t like to see her angry.”

“But you don’t mind seeing me angry? Well, if you won’t handle this situation,” Heloise flipped her hair back and straightened herself up, “I most certainly will. I have no intention of running around and cowering every time Dis feels like bossing you around…and I definitely will NOT be bossed around by her. While she may feel more comfortable around you, her brother, I am to be her Queen and she will respect me.”

Thorin groaned. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid, but it seemed that a confrontation between the two women in his life was inevitable. “Alright, don’t get your beard in a twist. Let’s get past her his one time and get ourselves properly dressed and cleaned up. We have more important matters to deal with at the moment. We will not delay our contact signing by creating a scene with Dis at the gate.” He motioned his head to the giant statue of Thror looming high above them, hoping to change the subject. “Here is the secret entrance. The door we found by moonlight which we opened with that key I see you wearing around your neck, my love.”

Heloise cradled the key in her hand, looking up at the long, treacherous stairway above. “Are we to climb all the way up there?”

“Luckily, we have a transport system now. Not fancy, mind you, but Dwalin designed it rather smartly.” He lead her around the boot of Thror where a multi-tiered pulley system of barrels was waiting to lift them to the top. 

“We ride in these barrels?” Heloise inspected the way the barrels going up were weighted against the barrels going down. “Dwalin did this?” She was surprised by the brutish Dwarf’s gift of ingenuity as she climbed into a large wine barrel. 

“My Heloise,” Thorin climbed in with her, pulling on a rope that lifted them with ease towards the top. “We have made so many advances to prepare for your arrival. Each of my company were tasked with specific assignments and each showed their true Mahal-given skills. Even I was compelled to create for you.”

Heloise looked at him with intrigue, “What did you create, Thanumen?” 

He held up her hand which bore his personal ring and now the golden platinum ring. “This,” he said, kissing the ring on her finger, “I made this for you.” 

She gasped, looking down at the ring more closely. “You? You made this magnificent ring?”

“For you,” he nodded. “I am a warrior, a leader, not a craftsman,” he continued, “but for some reason, I could not get the image of this ring out of my head. I was compelled to make it, as if possessed by some force to release the image into the world.”

“It is art, my dear love, and art must get out. Thorin, you felt a taste of the magick of inspiration.” She held her hand to his beard in adoration.

“It certainly wouldn’t leave me alone until it was completed, but yes, you were my inspiration.” He leaned in to kiss her just as the barrel reached the top near the entrance.

“Halt!” A worker cried out to stop the barrels when he saw who was ascending. He bowed deeply, offering his hand to the Queen to steady herself as she climbed out of the barrel.   
“My King,” He bowed even deeper as his King climbed out next to her. “How may we serve you?” 

Thorin did not want to share that he was stealthily trying to avoid his sister with the workers, so he thought quickly. “I have just…come here to show Queen Heloise our new pulley system…and the new worker’s quarters.” 

“By all means, please come in.” The worker led them into the mountain. 

As they passed through the corridors, Thorin marveled at the amazing changes within. There were private chambers lining one side of the hall, each with meticulously carved wooden doors representing the worker’s family symbol. On the other side were small shops of weavers, clothiers, tools supply, a shoemaker, a toy maker, even a bakery. The empty hall in which Thorin and his company had snuck into the mountain was now a mini-Dwarf village. He whispered in Heloise’s ear, “These were but barren halls only two weeks ago as well. You have also inspired all of this.”

Mumbling could be heard all around as the workers assembled, lining the walls, to bow to their King.

“You have done quite well, gentleman. You have made these halls into home.” Thorin exclaimed, full of pride that his people were starting to live normal lives after so long living in tents. 

“It is thanks to you, my King, for giving us the opportunity.” Their tour guide replied, smiling with his own pride. 

“Thorin,” Heloise pulled him down to whisper in his ear.

Thorin nodded, “Excellent idea, my Queen.” He held his head up, projecting his deep voice into the crowd, “Everyone! You are all invited to the Royal Solstice Dinner this evening. I hear Bombur is planning quite an event and I also have a very important announcement to make that will involve all of you. Will you join us?”

A deafening, simultaneous, “Aye!” echoed throughout the hall, followed by cheering and laughter.


	36. Part Two, Chapter Ten, The Contracts

“Gloin, we are ready.” Thorin stood in Gloin’s doorway dressed in his royal best: long, black velvet coat lined with grey wolf fur, several layers of fine brocade underneath, his raven belt and crown. His hair was freshly cleaned and braided and his beard newly trimmed. “And bring Oin, Balin and Dwalin as witnesses…and please, be discreet.” 

“Right away, Thorin.” Gloin gathered his finest quills, ink jars and the rolled-up marriage contact and made his way to the King’s Office.  
____________

The King’s Office was just off to the right of his Royal Chambers. It had a balcony with a large leaded-glass window streaming the late-afternoon light in. Thorin, Gloin, Oin, Balin & Dwalin all stood at attention behind the grand mahogany desk when a knock was heard at the door. 

“Enter!” Thorin bellowed.

The door creaked open, revealing Queen Heloise in a multi-layered cream gown dotted with bits of diamond and emerald all around the bodice. Her skirts, made of the finest silks, bustled as she entered and approached the desk. Her face was stern as she nodded to each of Thorin’s witnesses. She splayed her skirts out as she bowed in a deep courtesy before Thorin. 

Thorin, in turn, put his hand to his heart and bowed deeply to her. Then, he said, “My Queen Heloise of Ered Mithrin, have you witnesses and contract to negotiate?”   
“I do, my King Thorin of Erebor.” She replied and turned to the doorway to signal her witnesses to enter. 

Hervé and Tamun entered and dutifully bowed to their counterparts. 

“Right. Now let’s get into the meat of it shall we?” Gloin was eager to get to work. With a flick of his wrist, he unrolled the contract scroll. Heloise watched with a bit of horror as it rolled over the entire desk and then continued onto the floor. She looked up at Thorin and squinted.

Gloin flashed a concerned look to Heloise. “I assure you, my Queen, it is nothing more than a standard royal marriage contact with only a…a few addendums added by the King. Fairly straightforward. As long as you both agree to all of this, we won’t be here long.”  
“Alright then, let’s get started,” Thorin gestured to Gloin who grabbed his reading glasses and quill and began reading.

“Right,” Gloin began, “Agreed hereto, freely and under neither duress, nor force, nor coercion, nor extortion, nor threat to life and/or limb, and superseding any proper contract agreement or undertaking, survivable clauses not withstanding…”

“A-hem,” Tamun cleared his throat to interrupt and quickly scanned the long document through his monocle, “My Queen, may I suggest that we cut to the chase? There is no need to read all of this legalese. Am I safe in assuming that this is a simple, Dwarrow Marriage Contact, uhh, Mr….”

“Gloin, son of Groin, at your service,” Gloin replied with a short bow.

“Yes,” Tamun continued, “Well, it appears very basic until we reach the last quarter, here.” He pointed his bony finger at an addendum section sewn to the bottom. “Let’s begin there, shall we?”

Gloin looked to Thorin who folded arms and nodded. He carefully rolled the contract all the way to the final quarter section and began reading again, “Special addendum per Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King of Erebor.”

Tamun let out a loud sigh, signaling that he was growing impatient with all of these legal formalities.

Gloin flashed Thorin a look and continued, “With all of my heart, I promise these things to you. I promise first and foremost to love you and respect you to the extent the universe allows. Without this unbreakable bond of love and friendship, nothing that follows will have any meaning. The following are my vows to you as my lover, friend and equal…”

“Hold on.” Tamun interrupted again, looking to Heloise who’s eyes were fixed upon Thorin’s. “My Queen, this is highly irregular.” He turned back to Gloin. “Do you mean to say that this addendum is a list of offers only and not requisitions?”

“Aye.” Gloin replied, “The King wants nothing but to care for the Queen. Her love is all he requests in return.” 

Tamun picked up the contract and looked it over. “Well this is highly irregular, highly irregular, indeed.“ He turned to the Queen who hadn’t broken her gaze at Thorin. “My Queen, it seems we can skip straight through.” He let out a haughty laugh, “Go ahead and sign it. We needn’t hear any more if he wishes to give his kingdom away so freely.”

“No.” She said, “I wish to hear it. I wish to hear it read by the King.”

Gloin stammered, “Well, I don’t…I mean he doesn’t normally..”

“It would be my pleasure, Queen Heloise.” Thorin walked around the desk and placed his hand on Gloin’s shoulder to excuse him.

Thorin picked up the fresh parchment and began reading, “With all of my heart, I promise these things to you. I promise first and foremost to love you and respect you to the extent the universe allows. Without this unbreakable bond of love and friendship, nothing that follows will have any meaning. The following are my vows to you as my lover, friend and equal:

I vow that you shall never go without the warmth of my embrace. 

I vow that I will shelter you from the storms that life has to offer you. You can always feel safe in my arms and you can always come to me when you need to.

I vow to be kind, tender and gentle, and to remember that I promised you this even when there is turbulence in our world.

I vow to tuck you in at night, to give you a goodnight kiss, and to tell you I love you every day. I promise to never go to bed angry.

I vow that I will not take you for granted. I will remember that our relationship is not something set in stone, but rather a dynamic force that changes as our circle of friends and family grows, our dreams change, and as we grow as individuals.

I vow that I will allow you to grow as an individual, and that I shall not smother you with my personality. ”

A round of laughter at the last bit interrupted Thorin. He looked up to Heloise who was now visibly blushing and continued, “I vow that we shall remain friends throughout the years. While we have common goals, I vow that I will help you attain the goals you have laid out for yourself in your own life, even if it means temporarily stepping aside to allow you to do your own thing. I know that I am always the most important one in your life even when you’re preoccupied with something else at the moment.”

He stopped and looked up to Heloise again, “These are not empty promises, nor shall they be taken lightly. Please understand that I love you.” 

Suddenly, the door flew open, startling everyone. Dis, followed by Fili and Kili strolled in. “So, I see I wasn’t invited to this little party. I wonder why?” Dis flashed a bitter look to her brother. 

Heloise also flashed a look to Thorin, signaling she was ready to pounce.

“Dis. No. I am glad you are here…and Fili and Kili. I was just finishing up reading the contract.” He signaled to Dis and the boys to sit.

Dis huffed as she plopped down in a chair and crossed her arms. “Go on then. I can’t wait to hear it,” she said in a sarcastic tone. 

Thorin shook his head and scanned his finger over his last words. “I vow that I will do the things I need to do for you because I love you, not because I feel I have to.”

Dis let out a huff of amusement, making Thorin gulp.

“I expect us to work things out when we have when we have disagreements. Neither of us is perfect. We will make mistakes. I am not perfect and you are no angel…rather, you are my goddess.”

“Oh, for Mahal’s sake!” Dis interrupted again.

Heloise spun on her boots to face Dis, “Do you think we could get through this without any more interruptions?” Her eyes burned into Dis’ until Dis finally rolled her eyes and gave a small nod. Heloise smirked, “Great, thank you.” She turned back to Thorin and winked for him to continue.

Thorin looked over to his sister and continued, “I vow that I will forgive and forget.”

He gazed back to Heloise, “I vow to allow time to just be together and cuddle.

I vow to allow time for dates, for family meetings, for talks, and for hugs and kisses.

I vow to be patient, even when you cannot decide what to wear.”

Dis and Heloise sniggered.

“I promise to speak to you in kind words, and to be as thoughtful as possible.

I vow to always have a sense of humor.

I vow to do my best to establish a relationship in which independence is equal, dependence is mutual, and obligation is reciprocal. 

Heloise, I will trust you completely. I will make you a part of me and I will share in your dreams and goals. From this moment forward, we are two individuals united in a new quest to discover the meaning of life and explore the mysteries of our existence.”

Thorin looked up from the document to see joyful tears welling up in Heloise’s eyes. The room was silent. Even Dis was touched by the words she couldn’t believe came from her brother as she wiped a tear from her eye.

“Well,” Tamun spoke first, “I guess we should get on with our business, yes?”

Heloise was too overcome with emotion to speak. She swallowed hard and gestured for him to continue.

Tamun unrolled his scroll, “I think you’ll find that the Queen’s contract is just as standard as your own, only one small addendum at the bottom.”

Gloin grasped the contract with Balin looking over his shoulder. After they read it, they both gave uncertain glances to Thorin. 

“What? What is it that she wants?” Thorin sounded worried that all he’d just vowed was in vain.

“You’d best read it yourself, laddie.” Gloin handed the parchment to Thorin.

Thorin read aloud, “In the unlikely event, given the advanced age of the Queen of Ered Mithrin, that an heir is sired by the King of Erebor, the Queen of Ered Mithrin requests that the heir, whether it be a male or a female, shall be seated NOT on the Throne of Erebor, but rather on the Throne of Ered Mithrin.” He let the document drop to the desk and looked up at Heloise.

Still filled with emotion, Heloise began stammering, fearing that he would never agree to her terms, “I…I just mean to say that…you know I don’t have any family and...well, with me, my line is ended and…Ered Mithrin needs an heir far more than Erebor.” She gestured to Fili who was sitting proudly next to his shocked mother.

Thorin looked smugly at Dis who’s jaw hung open in utter disbelief that the Queen of Ered Mithrin had no intention whatsoever of denying Fili his place as heir of Erebor. 

“My Queen Heloise, I believe we have an accord.” Thorin picked up his quill, ready to sign.

“Hold it!” Tamun grabbed the pen from Thorin’s hand. “There is the final matter of settling the marriage date.” As he spoke, his hands gestured widely, waving the wide cuffs on his extremely poufy shirt like a swan. Now, my Queen has told me of Erebor’s…shall we say…temporary shortcomings, and, given the magnitude of the project about to be started, and given my political and legal expertise in these matters, I am going to suggest a date of Beltane of the following year as acceptable.” He dipped the quill in ink and scribbled the date at the bottom of the contract.

Heloise balked, “Beltane? That is one, two, three…” She counted on her fingers through the months, “ten months away!” 

“Ten months?” Thorin voice sounded of desperation as he stroked his beard.

“Tamun, now you are being highly irregular. Ten months is hardly a customary timeframe. I was hoping to have the ceremony before the month was out,” Heloise barked.

“I am sorry, my Queen, but you must trust me in this.” Tamun argued, “Based on this special...situation, I believe it is best for Ered Mithrin to proceed with utmost caution. It’s not even a full year.” 

Heloise and Thorin looked at each other with pained faces, knowing exactly what the other was thinking, “How will we go that long without touching?”

“Is it settled then?” Tamun pushed the quill back into Thorin’s hand.

Thorin sighed, dipped the pen and signed, followed by his four familial witnesses, Gloin, Oin, Balin and Dwalin.

“Now, if the Queen will sign the King’s contract?” Gloin rolled out the bottom of his scroll and handed Heloise a quill. She looked at Thorin, shrugged, and signed. 

She looked at the line below her name and said, “Uh, it appears we may have a slight problem here, Tamun.”

“What problem?” He quipped.

“Well, it says I need at least two familial witnesses to ratify. Hervé is my only living, albeit distant, relation. I have no other.”

Gloin looked worried. “This is a problem, Thorin. No contract is sound without at least two familial witnesses to vouch for the signed. ‘Tis not legally binding.”

Fear stabbed into Heloise’s heart. She turned to Tamun, then to Thorin. “Well, what am I to do? There are no others.” 

“I will sign for her.” Dis stood and approached the desk. “I will sign. She is soon to be my family. Can I not vouch for her as my future sister?” She took the quill from Heloise and signed below her name on the contract.

“I do not know what to say, Dis.” Heloise was dumfounded, “I did not think that you supported…”

“A Dam is allowed to change her mind, is she not?” Dis smiled warmly back at Heloise’s disbelieving face, then leaned in to whisper in a condescending tone, “But you and I are not finished. We have much to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. All of Thorin's vows were the actual wedding vows read to me by my sweet husband nearly 17 years ago on Beltane. Thank you all so much for your support and kudos! 
> 
> For more on The Queen, visit www.thequeenoferedmithrin.blogspot.com


	37. Part Two, Chapter Eleven, The Feast

Raucous laughter was erupting from the great dining hall as Thorin and Heloise stood just outside awaiting the trumpet to announce their arrival. 

“My lady, you look beautiful.” Thorin bowed to her, fighting his instinct to reach for her hand and kiss it. 

Heloise curtseyed in turn, “Thank you, my King. You are looking rather handsome yourself this evening.” She straightened herself, holding on to every ounce of composure she could muster. It had only been a few hours since they’d signed their marriage contracts and she was already ravenous for his touch. 

He flashed her a mischievous smirk that said he was thinking the same exact thing just before Hervé opened the broad oak doors and the trumpets sounded. 

Silence fell upon the crowd as they all stood at attention, dressed in their finest, as the royal pair entered the room and stood at their places at the head of the enormously long table.   
The King spoke first, “Dwarves of Erebor, please be seated.”

Wooden chairs scraped against the polished jade floor as everyone settled in to hear their King.

He nodded to a few compatriots in the crowd, then continued, “I have two announcements to share with you. First, I would like to address our water issue. As you all know, the dragon continues to vex us with his filth by making the Long Lake unusable. We cannot fish, hunt, trade or drink the poisoned water. To date, we have been unable to move past this obstacle. However, with the help of Ered Mithrin, I believe that we have found a permanent solution. Queen Heloise has formulated a plan that is ambitious, but that will bring this kingdom to heights beyond its former glory.”

He turned to her and clapped, stirring the crowd to stand and applaud as well. Heloise bowed to Thorin, then to all of the Dwarves of Erebor. 

Thorin gestured for them to all be seated again as he continued, “More about this plan will be revealed in the coming days, but I will be calling upon each of you to gather your hardworking spirit. It will be needed. I will be soliciting all of the Dwarf Kingdoms as well as towns of Men for more workers to join us. This will be a great effort and many hands will be required.” Thorin paused, his voice softening, “It is also time, my people, to send for your families and your loved ones. You have all worked hard these five years, and have done well with this restoration, but is time to begin living again. It is time for all of us to begin living again.”

A spontaneous cheer erupted in the crowd and Heloise thought she caught a tear welling in Thorin’s eye as he looked at her with gratitude, for none of this would have been possible without her. 

With another gesture from their King, the crowd was reseated. “That brings me to my second announcement. I would ask all of you to join me in this hall again in ten month’s time for another feast. For, this lady,” A wide smile shone on his face as he bowed deeply to Heloise again. “This lady, Queen Heloise of Ered Mithrin, is to also become Queen Heloise of Erebor.”

Thorin presented his love to the ecstatic crowd as Heloise bowed her head to them and to him. She looked over her soon-to-be subjects; wide eyed, wishing she could take in all of their joy and keep it with her forever. The room was ornately decorated for the Festival of the Summer Solstice. Ornate cloths of gold and red were spread neatly on the table while giant bunches of sunflowers and honeysuckle made up the bulk of the table’s centerpieces. Scores of orange and yellow candles burned brightly as oak leaves and acorns were scattered artistically down the center. As she scanned the party, she noticed that two people were not cheering. They were seated on the very far end of the table, too far to see their faces. All she could make out was that one was a Man and the other was an Elf. 

“And now,” Thorin roared over the crowd, “Bombur will begin the feast!” 

With that, Bombur, who’d been standing by the door awaiting his cue, clanged a large ladle against an iron pot. 

 

The sound reverberated off the stone walls, silencing everyone as servants hustled in with the first course, clear broth soup and coarse bread served in wooden bowls.

Traditional feasts of the Dwarves progressed from meager to more and more extravagant, a significance that was all the more meaningful to the Dwarves of Erebor. After the dragon came, they lived on simple foods, pining for the days when they could dip their fingers into gravies, rip their teeth through red meat, and dine upon the finest desserts once more.

The first course gobbled down quickly, Bombur’s makeshift gong signaled for the second course, a grilled fish to be served. Conversation was light and mostly reflected on guesses as to when the gravy course, a crowd favorite, would be served as gongs rang and more food was brought to the table. 

By the sixth gong, a collective “Ahhh!” was heard when large porcelain bowls of gravy, flanked by thinly sliced meats and fried potatoes were put at everyone’s place setting. As the room filled with the sounds of slurping and the sucking of fingers, Heloise squinted her eyes to get a better view of the two guests who sat at the opposite end of the table.

“Who is that?” She discreetly asked Thorin who was busy licking his gravy bowl clean.

“Who, my lady?” He looked up, wiping his beard. 

She signaled her chin instead of rudely pointing, “Down there, at the far end of the table. He looks like an Elf. I would not think that you, of all people, would invite an Elf to a feast such as this. And there’s another – a Man?”

Thorin huffed. He had not noticed them. “The Man is Bard, the dragonslayer, and King of Dale. He was invited. The other was not.”

“Really?” Heloise wondered who would have the gall to invite themselves to sit at the King’s table. “And who is that?”

“The other is a pompous Elf. A King, he calls himself, but in truth, he is only the King of a dank pit in a spider-infested wood.” Thorin spoke with particular distain for the Elf.

Heloise paused for a moment, unraveling Thorin’s riddle, and squinted her eyes again to discern if the tall, blonde figure was who she thought he was. 

“Thranduil?” She stood and called out to the scowling Elf, “Is that you, my darling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My darling??? Uh oh! Thorin's not going to be too happy about this....
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	38. Part Two, Chapter Twelve, The Elf

The blonde Elf stood at hearing his name called.

“Thrandy! It is you!” Heloise pushed her chair back and quickly made her way to the opposite end of the table, leaving Thorin to pick up his dropped jaw.

"Thrandy?" Dwalin whispered to Gloin.

 

Luckily, Bombur’s gong rang again, distracting the feasting Dwarves temporarily from the bizarre scene that was unfolding. Empty gravy bowls were briskly replaced with the next course of curried meats in which they all dove in hungrily.

Heloise’s smile was widening as she approached the imposing Elf who was clearly struggling to keep his disapproving scowl in place.

“I don’t know why I’d forgotten that your kingdom was nearby!” Her grin seemed to infect the Elf, for his face lit up just as bright as hers upon seeing her lift her arms up for him to lift her. 

Bringing her short frame up to his height, Thranduil kissed her rosy cheeks and said, “Heloise, I would not expect you to be cavorting with the likes of these beasts.”  
“Silly Thrandy, I am a Dwarf maiden as well, if you have not forgotten…and I have found my One.” She pointed to Thorin. 

Thranduil rolled his eyes, but gave her a tight squeeze and another kiss. “My free-spirited girl, are you certain that…“

Thorin could not believe what he was witnessing as Thranduil lifted his Queen and kissed her repeatedly on her bare cheeks. A surge of jealousy ran through him as he stood and barked, “Guards! Restrain that Elf who is accosting the Queen!”

Both Heloise and Thranduil gasped when axes were raised at Thorin’s order. Thranduil slowly placed Heloise down on a chair next to him. To Thorin’s eyes, they were now both the same height, fueling his jealousy further.

“Remove him. He’s probably already drunk.” Thorin casually waved his hand, retaking his seat, as the surrounding Dwarves chuckled in agreement.

“No!” Heloise’s exclamation echoed back to Thorin’s ear making him stand again, anger rising within him.

“What?” Thorin thundered back at her. “Did you just defy my order?”

Heloise’s eyes burned back into Thorin’s. “Your order is folly.” She took Thranduil’s arm in hers. 

Everyone had stopped eating and began pushing back from the table, afraid of what was transpiring and looking for the nearest exits.

“Folly?” Thorin was furious now, wondering what sorcery Thranduil was wielding over his One. He stepped up onto the table and drew his sword. Stomping on plates and knocking over goblets as he advanced on Thranduil and Heloise, he said, “You have no idea of the true nature of this Elf. I would be dead were it his will! He dares to call me greedy when he would gladly slaughter my people only to regain a worthless necklace!” Thorin pressed the tip of Orcrist against Thranduil’s chest, his eyes dark with hate.

Hastily, Heloise reached into Thranduil’s scabbard and drew his sword. With a swift action, she swung it upwards to displace Throin’s, creating a bright spark where the two clanged. “You will stop this!” She demanded and crossed the sword protectively over Thranduil.  
This was the second time that day she’d seen Thorin acting strangely, the first having been at the lake in the presence of the dragon. Seeing her love this way completely unnerved her, and made her question if she really knew him as much as she thought she did.

“Heloise, my sweet darling,” Thranduil calmly took the sword from her shaking hands and sheathed it. “Elvish blades should never touch in anger. You’ll create an explosion.” He continued to speak to her, though his eyes were fixed directly on Thorin. “There is no need to defend me from Thorin. He simply cannot help himself. He is but a few generations removed from those smelly boars his kin like to ride.” 

“Thranduil, now you are out of line,” Heloise scolded.

Thranduil took her hand and kissed it gently, knowing this action would deepen Thorin’s anger. “I beg for your forgiveness, mellon, and I will take my leave.” 

As he attached the clasp on his silvery, silken cloak, he looked over Thorin and announced loudly, “Oh, and my compliments to Erebor on their new forest. My entire supply of Ent water had gone missing and now I know exactly who took it.” He leaned into Thorin’s seething face and said, “And tell your nephew that if I catch his elf-whore stealing from me again, I will have both of their heads.”

Thranduil gracefully spun towards the door, “Congratulations, Thorin. Heloise is a rare prize. I would pray to your maker that she stays with you.”


	39. Part Two, Chapter Thirteen, The Dragonslayer

“What in Mahal’s name was all that about, Thorin?” Heloise refused his hand as he offered to help her down from the chair. 

“I might ask the same of you.” Thorin’s dismayed look unarmed her.

Another gong signaled the next course being presented. Low mumblings and scraping chairs rapidly returned to lively conversation and laughter as servants paraded the smoked meats around the table, presenting them in unison to the diners. 

Heloise began, “Well, you see, Thrandy was…I mean, he was a…” She suddenly felt all nearby eyes upon her as she tried to explain her relationship with Thranduil. “Ummm, perhaps this is a conversation we’d better have in private, later?”

Thorin began to respond when Bard slapped him on the back and interrupted, “Hey, Thorin, sure looks like you’ve got yourself a lively one here. Perfect match, the way I see it.” Bard leaned back in his seat, rubbing his belly and untying his trousers a bit, “How many more courses are there going to be? My human belly can’t keep up with the appetites of Durin’s folk.” 

Heloise giggled at the scruffy man. “I would say not. You look as though you’re about to give birth!”

Bard stood and let out a loud belch. He then splayed his arms out in a wide bow, announcing, “King Bard the First of New Dale, my lady. At your service.”

“At my service? I see you’ve adopted some of our ways, Master Dragonslayer.” Heloise sounded impressed.

“And I see you’ve already heard of me.” Bard winked.

“The Dragonslayer who couldn’t manage to land his prey outside of the lake, “Thorin spit.

“Aye. I’ll lasso the next one so that it lands in a more convenient place for his majesty.” Bard quipped back. He plopped back down in his seat and took a swig of zül. “And speaking of grand plans, just how do you expect to gather more Dwarves and Men to work on your pet project when the whole of Middle Earth knows you’re still in arrears with my men from five year ago? You don’t think they’re going to work for free, or for the slave’s wage you’ve been offering, do you?”

“They will come. That I am sure of.” Thorin grumbled, then smirked. “You are welcome to claim your share of my gold at any time, Bard. Go on, walk right into that stinking horde with some buckets and take your fill. Breathe deep while you’re at it.”

Thorin turned to Heloise who was looking puzzled. “Come, now, my love. Enough of these unpleasantries on this day of celebration. I believe the dessert courses are about to be served.”

Heloise nodded and followed Thorin back to the head of the table as the last course was being cleared. 

 

Dis, who was seated to the left of Thorin spoke as soon as they returned, “You two had better pull it together. You’ll start up another war between Erebor and Mirkwood.” 

“Ha!” Heloise exclaimed, “You obviously know nothing about Thranduil.” Her tone was more condescending than she’d intended.

“And you obviously have a lot to learn about Erebor.” Dis spat back. 

While the air had temporarily been cleared between the two Dams at the contract signing, it was obvious that these two extremely strong-willed females were still bent on asserting themselves above each other. 

 

“Ah! Dessert!” Thorin was desperate to lighten the mood. “Everyone!” He announced, “Let us give thanks to Bombur and his crew for this amazing feast!”

Bombur, happily chewing, grinned and bowed as the crowd erupted in whistles and cheers. He signaled for the next course to be served. Tray upon tray of white fluffy mounds of meringue were brought to the table. With Bombur’s signal, brandy was poured over the meringues and lit aflame. 

Heloise leaned into Thorin. “A beautiful representation of the Summer Solstice, my love. The fire symbolizes creation, rebirth, passion – all extremely pertinent to today’s events. Mahal will be pleased with the magick we summon here.”

“Magick?” Dis said cynically, not believing that Thorin would take a bride who was as superstitious as she. 

“Don’t tell me that we have another non-believer here. Is Dis like you, Thorin?” Heloise bumped his shoulder.

Thorin let out a small chuckle and looked at both his sister and his love. “I think you will find that you two share much more in common than either of you realize.”

 

“Another course of dessert?” Heloise asked, turning around to see what else could possibly be coming from Bombur’s kitchens. It was several gigantic silver bowls of whipped cream, just like the one that she and Thorin had splattered all over one another that morning. 

As the bowl was placed in front of the King and Queen, Thorin flashed her that mischievous look again. “Shall I serve the Queen her fair share of whipped cream for the way she behaved with Thranduil?” He murmured only loud enough for her to hear as he scooped a large serving onto her plate, holding the spoon up to her mouth to taste. 

Fear shown on Heloise as she was uncertain if Thorin was serious or teasing, and if he’d overindulged in enough zül to actually smear her face in public. Deciding to trust him, she closed her eyes and licked the spoon. He watched intently as her tongue gently grazed across the cream. He met her eyes as she opened them. His expression had changed from teasing to desirous sending a surge of heat through Heloise and making her flush and bite her bottom lip.

“My love,” Thorin leaned in until his breath was against her neck. I was heavy with zül and with his delicious scent. “I don’t know how I will survive these next ten months without your touch or the taste of your sweet lips.”

She pulled back, fearing her own desire. “Yes, my love, it will be difficult, but we must respect the tradition.”

“Must we?” He lightly grazed her fingers under the table.

Heloise stood abruptly, “We must!” Everyone stopped and stared, wondering where the next outburst of the King and Queen would lead.

Heloise cleared her throat, attempting to choke back tears, “We must…raise another glass to toast the King for this magnificent feast. Güz!”

“Guz!” The group said in unison as they raised their cups to their King. Most were quite inebriated by that point in the evening, many failing to clank their steins together as they also privately tried to toast each other. Drunken growling, rousing, and guffaws took over the room’s atmosphere.

Heloise remained standing, “Thorin, I am becoming very tired. I think I should retire for the evening. Goodnight.” She bowed her head to him and quickly made for the exit, tears streaming down her face. 

Seeing that she was distressed, but not understanding why, Thorin excused himself and followed her into the corridor. Silently, he trailed her, listening to her trying to hold back sobs as she raced towards the guest chambers. 

“Heloise,” he spoke softly not to startle her.

She stopped and peeked over her shoulder, wiping her eyes.

“I have offended you. Will you tell me how?” He approached her slowly, reaching for her shoulder.

Heloise gasped and pulled away from him. “That is how. Can you not see that I am desperately trying to keep to our promise not to touch? Please, Thorin, I must be alone now.”

She stepped backwards against the wall as he advanced. He whispered seductively, “It is silly superstition, my love. Only to test a couple’s worth of each other. Surely, we should not be held to such standards.” Thorin pressed his hands on either side of her, trapping her. Their breaths intermingled as he leaned in to kiss her.

“No. Thorin, no, please.” Heloise covered her face with her hands and began shaking and sobbing. It took all of her willpower to resist him.

Thorin backed away, hurt by her extreme reaction. “Then perhaps you can tell me why my Queen allows Thranduil to kiss her while I may not?” His disgust and pain was growing. 

“I…we cannot.” She struggled to gain her composure. “I love you too much, Thorin. I won’t risk it. Not again.” 

Thorin’s breath caught in his throat, “What do you mean…again?”


	40. Part Two, Chapter Fourteen, The Betrothed

Heloise swiftly walked down the corridor towards her chambers, pretending that she hadn’t heard Thorin’s question and that she hadn’t said that word, “again.”

Thorin chased after her. “Heloise. What did you mean when you said that you would not risk it again?” Now he was beginning to question what he did and did not know about his Queen.

Heloise stopped and hung her head in shame and sighed, “Is there a place outside we can talk? I need some fresh air and to see the stars.”

Thorin led her to his private balcony adjacent to his bedchamber. As they passed his fur-covered bed, he lamented that he would not be making love to his Queen there until their wedding night. His soul ached deeply for a chance to just brush her cheek and hold her in his arms. The pain of this waiting was going to kill him. 

Heloise leaned over the balcony and took in a few deep breaths of the sweet summer air. Although she knew that these conversations would eventually come up, she wished that they could have been discussed via raven courier rather in person. It was too painful to look into her One’s eyes and confess all of which she was most ashamed.

She turned to Thorin who was sitting on a chaise, arms crossed, looking bothered. Her heart sunk. He wasn’t going to make this easy.

She couldn’t find the words to begin, or where to begin when he impatiently quipped, “Well?”

“Yes. Well, you see, oh Mahal.” Heloise rubbed her hands over her face.

“Out with it, woman!” He’d waited long enough.

“Alright!” She tutted back. “Our grandfathers were the best of friends. Do you remember?”  
“What of it?” Thorin growled.

“My grandfather told me that he had wished to betroth me to a member of the line of Durin – either to you or to your brother, Frerin. Just imagine, if the dragon hadn’t come, we might already be married.”

“The dragon,” Thorin thought to himself that Smaug had taken more away from him than he’d ever realized. “Go on.”

“Well, after…Erebor…After all that happened, he looked elsewhere for a suitable match. What I meant when I said ‘again’ in the corridor was that I was once betrothed to another.”

Her words hit Thorin like an axe. “Another? Who?”

Heloise sighed, “A Dwarf Lord from the Iron Hills. Thorin, we were both very young, and I didn’t know what real love was or if I loved him, but my grandfather had made the match just weeks before we received word from your grandfather, from Thror, that the Dwarves were to march on Khazad-dûm.” 

“Go on.” Thorin glared at her.

“Well, we had grown quite close in those few weeks. I mean, we were to be married, you understand. So, the night before he was to leave for battle…we…broke the contract.”   
She turned her back to Thorin and looked up at the stars. “At the time, I thought that we were above those silly superstitions, that nothing bad would come of just one night of passion between two small, insignificant souls.” She turned back to him and gasped. “I was so wrong, Thorin.”

“Not a week had passed when we received word that so many had been slaughtered at the battle of Azanulbizar. My father, my grandfather, the father of my betrothed had all been slain. The only solace I took was that my betrothed had fought bravely and had lived.”

Her face grew even more grim, “But, he would not see me. He sent word that the contract we broke should remain broken. He said that it was my fault for seducing him and that terrible fortune in battle had been the result.” 

She looked into Thorin’s uncertain eyes, “I believe that it is my fault that your grandfather fell, Thorin, and that your father went missing. The consequences of that childish, lustful decision have weighed heavily on me every day since.” 

She fell to her knees, her head hung low. “I have no right, no right whatsoever, to be here with you. I beg your forgiveness though I do not deserve it.”

A long silence hung between them as Thorin processed all she had told him. He wasn’t so naive as to think that a simple tryst was enough to cause all that had happened on that day outside the doors of Moria, but her sincere belief made him pause. He stood and loomed over her begging figure.

“My Heloise,” he began, “You do not have my forgiveness because there is nothing to forgive. I was on the battlefield that day. I likely fought alongside of your betrothed. It is true, that great losses were suffered that day, but believe me when I say that none of them had to do with you.” He reached towards her, then stopped himself. “But, I understand your hesitance. I promise that I will respect the contract until our wedding night.” 

Heloise’s face shot up, hopeful, “You will?”

“Of course.” Thorin smirked, “Though, it will not be easy. You are a seductive enchantress, but I promise that I will not cause you any further trouble.” 

A sigh of relief left Heloise’s lips as she fell back on her bottom. “Thank you, Thorin. You have given me a great gift. You have given me more compassion and understanding with those few words than I have ever received, either from others or myself.”

She stood and smoothed down her dress. “We were friends long before we were lovers. It shouldn’t be that hard to focus on the friendship instead of…” Thorin’s smoldering look caught her off guard and made her stumble, “Oh, never mind. I think it would be for the best if I returned to my chamber now.”

“My lady.” Thorin bowed and gestured his arm to show her the way to the door. He had promised not to touch her, but all of his thoughts focused on her sensuality, the way she walked, the way her hair hung down her back, the way she pursed her lips when she knew he was thinking the same things about her. 

As he escorted her down the corridor to her chambers the sexual tension between them was growing. Now, it was forbidden, which made it all the more desirable. Attempting a distraction, he said, “I would like to give you a full tour of Erebor tomorrow. That will keep us… occupied.”

Heloise looked relieved for the change of subject. “Great idea! I would love to get a better look around here. Goodnight, Thorin.”

Thorin kept his distance as they approached her door. He bowed again and took his leave as she entered her room. He sprinted back to his chambers, locked the door and leaned against it. “Mahal, woman, how am I going to keep my hands off your body?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a sincere Thank You for your generous kudos and support! Thank you for reading!


	41. Part Two, Chapter Fifteen, The Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! As promised, The Queen is going to start taking some darker turns, so hold on ‘cause the ride is just getting started! 
> 
> Also, I’ve received messages from readers who are now noticing that I’ve left a whole lotta loose ends hanging out there in the story. ALL of the loose ends will be addressed in future chapters and they were ALL intentionally left loose for the time being! :) 
> 
> As always, thank you for your notes and thank you for reading!

Thorin awoke refreshed, ready for the day with a renewed sense of will-power. As he washed up, he convincingly repeated to himself, “I will just show her around. I will keep it friendly. I won’t stare at her. I won’t jeopardize this.”

He continued to repeat these words to himself as he strolled down the corridor to her chambers and knocked on her door.

“Come in.” Heloise called.

Thorin opened the door and froze. Her floral scent wafted out of the room and enveloped him, giving him vivid images of her mouth on his body and her soft skin grinding against his. 

“Be right there.” Heloise called from behind the dressing partition. 

“If you’re not decent, I should wait outside.” Thorin stepped backwards, trying to escape the temptation within. 

“No, I’m decent.” Heloise stepped out from behind the partition, her handmaiden Leana behind her. “I thought that it would be more…proper if Leana joined us today?” 

“It’s been some time since I’ve required a chaperone,” Thorin remarked. He softened his voice and nodded to Leana, “But, I suppose that Leana deserves a tour of Erebor as well.”   
Leana blushed. She could see immediately why her Queen was so taken with the charming King. 

He held the door open. “This way, ladies. Though, I must warn you, that many parts are still being repaired from the dragon’s damage. Some areas may be treacherous. Are you wearing rugged boots?” Thorin looked down at their footwear unsatisfactorily and huffed when he saw neither were sporting boots, but rather open-toed sandals.

“It’s summer, Thorin.” Heloise pouted.

“Very well, follow me.”  
_____________

Thorin had taken them on an exhaustive and excruciatingly detailed tour of Erebor. From the forges to the mines to the jewelers to the kitchens, Heloise and Leana’s feet were sore and their stomachs were growling by the time they’d reached the sealed cavern with housed the gold horde. 

“Thorin, I don’t mean to sound ungrateful for this tour, but do you think we could stop and get a bite to eat before proceeding any further?” Heloise leaned against the carved stone wall and held her empty stomach. 

“It is best if we tour this final part on empty stomachs. The scent is overpowering. It can cause vomiting, especially if you’ve just eaten.” Thorin handed each of the ladies masks that hung near the small entrance to the cavern. “Put these on. They do not completely hide the odor within, but they help. Ori knits them with strong lavender and eucalyptus pouches inside.” 

Thorin pulled a key out of his pocket and put it in the keyhole of the unassuming wooden door. A loud series of gears could be heard clanking as he turned the key, suggesting that there was more to this door than appeared.

“Once we’re inside, the door will close and lock. This is to keep the rest of the mountain safe. When we are ready to leave, I will unlock it from the inside and you will be able to see the mechanisms which keep my gold horde safe.”

Thorin tied a mask on himself. “Take short breaths. Do not touch the gold. It is still contaminated by the dragon’s filth. It is dangerous, so please stay close to me. Ready?”   
Heloise and Leana flashed each other concerned looks as they tied the masks over their noses and mouths. 

“Ready, I think,” said Heloise through her mask.

The small door creaked slowly open and Thorin stepped inside onto a wooden platform. “Ah! It doesn’t seem as bad today as it normally does. Come in.”

Heloise and Leana tentative peered through the door, completely unprepared for what they beheld. Gold coins, gold bullion, gold statues, gold goblets and dishes, and gold objects incrusted with massive gems lay in heaping piles in a cavern that seemed endless. The gold itself looked aflame, emitting a bright yellow light that filled the cave with the glow of the mid-day sun. No floor was visible, but Heloise got the distinct impression that the door and platform stood several stories high over the room. 

“Come. I must close the door.” Thorin leant his hand for them to carefully enter, but Leana pulled back. 

“My lady, I am not certain I can linger here. The smell, it’s too much. I’m going to be sick!” Leana backed out of the doorway and immediately sat down on the cold stone floor, feeling dizzy with nausea.

“Very well, Leana. Take your leave.” Heloise called to her from the golden chamber, as Thorin slammed the door shut. 

“I don’t smell much of anything, actually. You say it’s better?” Heloise began untying her mask.

Horrified, Thorin said, “Yes, but, Heloise you shouldn’t…”

“This is amazing!” Heloise’s eyes were wide, taking in the sheer enormity of it. “Never have I seen such a vision! Your grandfather accumulated this horde all in his lifetime? How I’ve underestimated the grandeur of Erebor!” 

Heloise took a step off the platform onto the nearby mountain of gold. “It’s just beautiful, isn’t it?” She took another step, then another, each one resulting in a mini-avalanche of gold coins cascading down from her sandaled feet. “Just look how it flows, like a golden waterfall. And the sound of it, like the most melodic harp.” She moved further into the cavern, stomping her feet on the piles, making it flow even faster.

“Heloise, don’t!” Thorin raced towards her when he realized that she’d ventured too far from the safety of the platform. “There are pockets of dragon air, traps!”

She suddenly felt her foot sinking, being pulled by black, prickly hands tightly wound around her ankle deeper into the mound. “Thorin!” she screamed, but no sound left her lips. She was trying to wake herself from a waking nightmare.

“I’ve got you, my Queen. I won’t let you fall.” Thorin’s voice echoed far away, but his arms were around her waist, firmly pulling her free of the demon lurking just below the gold’s surface. He dragged her limp body to the platform and quickly turned the key to release the lock. He gently placed her on the stone floor, then forcefully kicked the door closed.  
“Heloise! Wake up!” Thorin’s voice thundered closer as the door slammed shut, sealing off the horde.

“Thorin!” She screamed again, but only a tiny whimper escaped her lips. She was in darkness now. The golden light that danced before her eyes was gradually being replaced with the image of her beloved crouching over her, panicked tears in his eyes.

“Heloise! Please wake up!” He held her to his chest and rocked her, whispering a chant to Mahal to bring her back to him.

As if she’d held her breath underwater for too long, Heloise jerked upwards and gasped deeply for air; choking and wheezing as the dragon’s poisoned air left her lungs.   
Thorin cried hard tears of relief into Heloise’s hair as he felt the life returning to her body. He heard urgent footsteps running down the stone steps towards him, then the last person he wanted to witness this scene appeared, Dis, followed by Fili and Kili. 

“Thorin! What’s happening? I heard screaming.” Dis fell to her knees and grabbed Heloise away from Thorin. 

“Heloise, Heloise, are you alright?” Dis took Heloise’s face into her hands and stared into her eyes. She gasped when she saw the tiniest shimmer of gold glaze over Heloise’s pupils, then disappear. 

“Oh, my poor girl!” Dis cradled her protectively as a mother with a child, then turned to her brother. “Thorin, you fool! What were you thinking taking her in there? She has the magick. You must have felt it. The dragon will see that and seek her out.”

“The dragon is dead, sister.” Thorin stood and snorted his sobs back. “There is only poisoned air in there. She took her mask off and must have breathed in too much of it.”

Dis shook her head in disbelief and scoffed, “Even now, in the face of clear evidence, you will not listen. You are just like him.” She stroked Heloise’s head as she helped her sit up.   
“Boys, help me escort the Queen to her chambers. She is sorely in need of recuperation.”

Heloise felt Fili and Kili lifting her still dazed body and briskly ascending the stairs. But, she must have passed out again because the next time she opened her eyes, she was lying in her own bed, covered with a pile of blankets up to her chin. 

“What the?” Heloise attempted to sit up, but the pounding pain in her head kept her firmly in place. “Oooh.” She groaned as she held her hands over her face to block out the light. She heard a rustle coming from the chair next to her bedside and whispered, “Thorin? Is that you?”

Dis curtly replied, “You are awake. Good. We have much to discuss.”


	42. Part Two, Chapter Sixteen, The Sickness

“Dis?” Heloise peeked around the room through a small opening between her fingers. “Where is Thorin?” 

“He has done enough damage to you today. I told him to take his leave of you until you’ve recovered.” Dis’ voice was stern, but she leaned over Heloise with a glass of water and a cool cloth. “Here, let me help you.” She removed Heloise’s hands from her face and placed the cloth over her forehead. “Take a sip. You need to flush out as much of the poison as possible.”

“Poison? Who poisoned me?” Heloise searched her memory, but couldn’t recall having ingested anything before the tour. 

“You don’t remember? That’s not a good sign,” Dis mumbled to herself.

“Remember?” Heloise removed the towel from her face and forced herself to sit up and face Dis. “Remember what?”

“You passed out in the gold cavern. The dragon’s magick…it touched you.” Dis face was a combination of revulsion and fear.

“Dragon?” Heloise’s eyes rolled back in her head slightly as the image of the prickly demonic hand on her ankle returned. She gasped at the memory and winced in pain, reaching for her foot. 

“What is it?” Dis threw off the covers to reveal Heloise’s infection. She held her hand over her mouth and fought regurgitating at the sight. She ran to the door and called out into the hall, “Oin! Get me Oin immediately!” 

She turned back to see Heloise gently caressing her foot and awkwardly smiling. “Pretty, aren’t they? So shiny. Little red scales. Am I becoming a mermaid?”

“Heloise, you need to rest. Lay back down.” Dis’ stern voice was quivering as she helped Heloise lay on her pillow and gingerly covered her dragon-scale-covered foot.

“Oin!” Dis called out in the hallway again. “I need him now!”   
_______________

“My lady,” Oin spoke in a soft voice as he consulted with Dis in the corridor, “These scales are treatable, but I will need more of the black salve.”

“When have you treated them? What black salve?” Dis was genuinely confused.  
Oin huffed, “There’s no sense in keeping this from you because you’re going to find out eventually.”

“Find out…what?” Dis asked and crossed her arms.

Oin continued, “When Fili fell in the gold pit a few weeks ago, his leg showed similar symptoms to the ones on Queen Heloise’s foot.”

“He what?” Dis turned and called down the corridor to a nearby servant, “Get my sons here immediately!”

Oin nodded, “As I said, I was able to treat it with a black salve that Kili obtained. I do not know where he got it, but it must have been of Elvish make because I’ve never seen any effective treatment for dragon sickness before.”

“Elvish make, hmmm?” Dis’ burning eyes were on her sons as they approached her. “Boys, Oin has been telling me of your little secret.” She grabbed Kili by the arm, “Where, pray tell, did you get the black salve he used to treat your brother?”

Kili studdered, “Ummm. Tauriel got it from….ummmm.”

“From where? I am not going to scold you if you can help us now. Where did she get it?”  
Kili gulped and glanced at Fili, “She got it from…from Thranduil.”

“Thranduil? I did not think that he would offer any help to us?” Dis squinted.

“No,” Kili replied, “She had to steal it from him, from his personal apothecary.”

Dis let go of his arm and sighed. “So, that’s it then. There’s probably no way to get any more of that salve.” 

A loud squeal of laugher coming from inside of Heloise’s bedchamber made them all turn.   
Heloise bellowed, “Such pretty scales I have! I am made of fire! Ha, ha, ha, ha!” 

They shared horrified glances with each other upon hearing her sickly laughter.

“Kili, we must try.” Fili patted his brother on the shoulder, “Come, let’s find Tauriel.” 

As they hastily made their way out of sight, Oin said grimly, “If the lads can’t get me the salve by nightfall, I will have to take her foot, and even that is no guarantee.”

“Perhaps, then, we should go get Thorin,” Dis fretted.  
______________

Sunset was fast approaching when Fili, Kili and Tauriel rushed into Heloise’s bedchamber with a fresh supply of ointment.

“It’s about time!” Thorin barked.

“We are sorry, Uncle. Thranduil moved his entire apothecary to a hidden location and it took us this long to find it. Here.” Fili handed the tar-like ointment to Oin who unscrewed the lid and took a whiff.

He scowled at the burnt odor, “Yup, that’s the same stuff we used on you, lad. Good work.” He drew in a deep breath and said, “Are we ready?” He handed braided leather ropes to everyone in the room. 

“But Heloise hasn’t stirred for hours. Perhaps she will sleep through the first treatment?” Thorin asked, hating to think of his One tied to the bed and tortured the way he’d seen Fili suffer.

Oin shook his head, “Very unlikely, if Fili’s reaction was any indication. Best to tie her down, and best to keep her that way until the treatment is over. We will be in for a long night, I’m afraid.”

Fili, Kili, Dis and Thorin took their places around her bed while Tauriel stood back, afraid of what she was about to witness.

Oin instructed, “When I give the mark, grab her and tie her down. Ready….and…mark!”

Heloise violently shook awake, feeling her arms and legs being tied tightly into restraints. She had lost all sense of time and place. She screamed when she saw who was tying her down. Fili, Kili, Dis, and Thorin all sternly and purposefully strapped her to the bed posts. 

“What are you doing? Stop!” Heloise shook against the binds with all of her strength. A deep pit of fear stirred in her belly.

Heloise turned to Thorin and begged, “Please, Thorin, don’t do this to me. You said you loved me. No one who loves another would do such a thing!”

Oin muttered something and the four backed away from her bedside. She felt him putting something on her foot. Then, agony. Burning, searing agony shot straight from her foot to every nerve ending in her body.

She screamed until no sound escaped her. She was alone in this. A feeling of blackness entered her, and then a surge of fury erupted.

“Thorin! Thorin!” She writhed furiously to get a look at him. “You bastard! How could you do this to me? I will never forgive you. Never!” 

Thorin tried to approach her, but Oin held him back. “Ignore her, laddie. Kili can tell you some of the insults Fili threw at him when he underwent the treatment.”

“Aye, sorry about that brother.” Fili patted his hand on Kili’s shoulder.

No sooner had the pain dulled when Oin reapplied another smear of black ointment. 

Heloise jolted, feeling her body on fire, buried in white-hot coals with no escape possible. 

“This is all your fault, you fool!” Heloise strained her head to glare at Thorin. “You! You touched me! I told you not to touch me with your filthy, stinking hands. Never put your hands on me again. You make me sick.” 

Thorin’s breath left his body, feeling the wind knocked out of him. He staggered backwards to lean against the door.

“That’s right. Go. Get out of here. I don’t want you anywhere near me. I hate you for what you did!”

His heart shattered in to as many pieces as the gold in his horde. Thorin slowly turned the doorknob and cracked the door open to leave. 

Dis’ hand reached around him and slammed the door shut. “Brother, these are the dragon’s words, not hers. She needs you to stay.” She took him by the arm and led him to be seated.

Another application of salve sent the room spinning into flames. Heloise saw ill figures lurking about the room - black, burnt, and wispy figures who spoke in strange, tinny voices. 

“You stupid girl.” one said, “You’re not sick. They’re just doing this for their own pleasure.”

Another piped up, “Yes, yes, they hate you, can’t you see? They laugh every time you scream.”

“They’re going to kill you, but they want you to suffer first,” Said another  
.  
“You might as well give up now. Save yourself from this pain. Show them that you won’t take another second of their torment.”

“Yes, yes, give in now. We’ll help you. We’ll show you the way.”

Heloise’s vision began to narrow as the room became darker and darker. “The voices are right, she thought, “I can end this suffering right now and they will be left with nothing. I will give them nothing.” She began to fade. 

Dis pleaded, “Stop. Heloise, stop.”

Heloise paused, hearing a voice calling through the darkness. She could not see her, but she knew Dis was near. 

“Heloise, listen to me. I hear them too. Push out those malicious voices. They speak the dragon’s words. We are trying to help you. We would never hurt you. We love you. Do not listen to them. Listen only to my voice. Focus on me. Come back to us.” Dis soothingly whispered. 

Darkness lifted and Heloise’s vision returned. She saw Dis standing over her, looking worried.

Heloise scowled, “Ha! You? You hate me! That, you’ve made plainly clear. And trust me, the feeling is mutual! Why would I listen to you?”

“That’s good, lass. Keep her talking. Keep her with us.” Oin encouraged Dis.

Yet another application of salve, and Heloise felt she was bring brutally flogged with a fiery whip. Her body felt raw with burns and open sores. Her voice was too hoarse to form any more screams. She could only cry deep sobs as she endured her torment.

“Please, Dis! Please, Thorin! I can’t take another round! I can’t! I can’t! Please!” Heloise wept cathartic tears. She was returning. 

Feeling completely helpless, Thorin turned to Oin. “How many more treatments must she endure?”

“That was the last treatment, lass. You’re finished. The scales have vanished, see?” Oin matter-of-factly said as he lifted the bandages from her foot to reveal only her undamaged skin. 

“Thank Mahal!” Thorin swiftly untied his love. Heloise curled into a ball, hugging her knees and shaking. 

Oin handed the empty jar back to Tauriel and asked, “Lass, I don’t pretend to understand Elvish medicine. It appears as a miracle to my senses. But, what exactly is in that ointment?”

Tauriel gently took the bottle from Oin’s wrinkled hand. “It is made from the ashes of a fallen Balrog. A dragon can produce fire, but a Balrog is fire. It absorbs all flame for itself. King Thranduil attempted to use this treatment on himself, after he faced the Great Northern Firedrakes, but his resolve was not strong enough to endure the pain. Heloise should be proud of her will to heal.” 

Oin raised his eyebrow and nodded. “Aye, Mahal’s creations are a hearty bunch. Come now, everyone, she needs her rest. And so do the rest of you.”

Just as quickly as everything had begun, it ended. Fili, Kili, Tauriel, Dis and Oin all gave Heloise their wishes for a restful sleep and exited. The room felt unnaturally silent after all of the commotion it had held in the previous hours. Only Thorin remained. He looked just as exhausted as she felt, leaning against her bedpost, staring at her with still-concerned eyes.

Suddenly, Heloise remembered what horrid things she’d said to him. “Oh, Thorin…I…I didn’t mean what I said…I was…that wasn’t me.”  
“Of course not.” Thorin tried to soothe her, but his heart was still reeling from what she’d hurled at him. 

“I am so sorry, Thorin. Please forgive me. I didn’t mean a word of it. I love you.” Tears tried to form in her eyes, but the ordeal had used up every last one. She reached for his hand.

Thorin looked surprised. “Are you sure? You don’t mind if I hold your hand?”

“After all that I’ve just been through, how could your touch make it worse?” She reassured him.

Thorin breathed a sigh of relief as he took her hand in his and sat next to her bedside. “You scared me, Heloise.”

She held his hand to her cheek, and then kissed it. “I was scared, too. I still am, a bit. Will you stay here with me tonight? I don’t think I can be alone after that.”

“You couldn’t force me to leave you, my love.” Thorin inspected her red, chaffed wrists with remorse and gently blew on them. He covered her with several blankets and settled himself on a nearby sofa to guard her as she drifted off into a much-needed sleep.


	43. Part two, Chapter Seventeen, The Gold Coin

Alone in her chambers, Heloise awoke in a cold sweat. The soaking wet nightgown that clung to her body made her shiver as she got out of bed. Another deep shudder ran through her as she removed her gown and stared at her nude form in the mirror. Though three days had passed, she still looked frail. Even in the dark she could see that she looked drained, sunken, damaged. Red marks remained on her wrists where she’d fought her restraints. She ran her hand down her leg towards her foot. Even though it was so dark in the room, she was still afraid to look. She said a silent prayer to Mahal that the scales had not returned and tentatively moved her fingers beyond her ankle. 

“Nothing. There’s nothing. They’re not coming back. They can’t come back.” She reassured herself and straightened up. 

She tied a thick brocade robe around her waist and leaned closer to the mirror. Her reflection was unfamiliar. Her hair was matted. Large black circles hung under her eyes and her lips were thin and chapped. 

A pang of hunger stabbed her middle, and she wondered if any bread had been left for her. She lit a small lantern and searched the room but found only some tea that had gone cold hours ago. It was likely hours till dawn, and her hunger was stronger than her physical weakness, so she decided to venture to the kitchens. No doubt Bombur had some fresh cookies down there.

She strapped some slippers to her feet, layered on an extra robe and ventured into the corridor. All was silent in Erebor’s halls. None stirred as she carefully made her way down the many flights of steps towards the kitchens. 

As she turned into the first pantry, she was delighted to find a large batch of sticky pecan buns, freshly baked the previous evening and ready for the morning’s breakfast.

“This will do nicely.” She poured herself a large glass of milk and took a mouthful of the sticky bun. “Mmmm,” Heloise moaned as pangs in her tummy were quelled. “That feels much better.”

She leisurely enjoyed another bun from the pile, drank the last of her milk and decided to head back to her room. “Thorin will scold me if he finds I’m out taking care of myself,” She thought.

She began ascending stairwells and transversing corridors, but whether it was the dimly lit halls or the fact that she still had not regained all of her strength, Heloise became lost.

“Dammit.” She chided herself. “I wish I could recover my memory from the tour.” She turned around and around, looking at the carved stone walls of Erebor’s many corridors, but they all looked the same. 

She slumped down, disgusted with herself. “Why can’t I remember? Dis said I passed out in the gold cavern, but I don’t even remember entering it.” She tapped her hand against her head, trying to shake the memories free. It filled her with fear that her mind was locked. “Why? What is hidden so deep that I may not pull it free?”

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, working backwards. She recalled the loving care she’d received from Thorin and his family as she convalesced. She recalled the pain of the treatment she’d endured. She recalled waking in her bedchamber, and Dis telling her she’d contracted Dragon Sickness. “And before that….” Heloise grunted, trying to evoke her memory, but none came. She stood, frustrated, “C’mon! I can find my way back. I can do it.”

Turning a corner, she saw a stairwell that she didn’t recall trying before. It lead down further, but she’d learned that Erebor’s stairwells sometimes went down before they led back upwards. “Odd architecture,” she mused. 

The stairwell narrowed and turned and Heloise suddenly found herself face to face with a dead end - only small chamber with smoothed walls and an unassuming wooden door. 

“You found the broom closet. Good work, Heloise.” She jiggled the handle on the door, but it wouldn’t budge. She huffed, “And not even a broom for a prize.” Feeling very fatigued, she shuffled her feet back towards the stairs when she kicked a small object that slid across the chamber and stopped with a clang against the wall.

“I may have found a prize yet.” Heloise stooped down in the dark and reached for the object. A single coin. Still unable to make it out, she held it close to her face, bringing her lantern close to illuminate it. The gold flashed bright yellow in her eyes, making Heloise gasp and drop her lantern. 

In the pitch blackness of the room, Heloise’s memories flooded back in a tidal wave. The vast horde, the seduction of the gold, the beauty of it’s cascades, the feeling of power that the dragon offered, then the sickening pain of its fire and wrath and it’s true destructive nature - it all returned to her with crystal clarity. 

With staggering breath through the darkness, she carefully felt her way to the wooden door and slid her body down it, calling into the keyhole. “I remember now. You are in there, locked away. You tried to take my magick…my love…my very life! You tried to take everything from me.” She knocked hard on the door. “Do you hear me? I know you’re there! I will chase you out of every stinking hole you hide in, you worm! I will wash your wicked filth out of this entire mountain!”   
___________

Heloise sat up in bed, propped on a pile of damask pillows with a sketch pad in her hand. She chewed her pencil and stared into space, then vigorously drew ideas that came into her mind. Several days had passed since she regained her memory and she was feeling much stronger. Her mind was clear now, less troubled by her missing memories. No echoing voices taunted her, no pain clouded her judgment. She had done what very few could say they’d accomplished – she battled the dragon and she lived. Now, she was determined to slay him once and for all. 

It was mid-morning and Dis would undoubtedly be dropping by with some of her special herbal tea. Heloise was really beginning to enjoy Dis’ company. It was good to have another female to chat with, even though she knew that several issues still hung in the air between them. 

A knock on the door announced Dis’ arrival. She brought an extra large pot of tea on this day, along with some crumpets and fresh butter arranged beautifully on a silver tray. 

“Oh! You look much better this morning. How are you feeling?” Dis seemed unusually chipper.

“I am well.” Heloise smiled, “Dis, I’ve been remiss in thanking you for all you’ve done. I have not had a mother’s care in a very long time and I’d forgotten just how comforting that can be. I know we got off on the wrong side of the mountain, but…”

“Never mind that now. It is past.” Dis poured Heloise a cup of hot tea and handed it to her.

“Dis, I wanted to talk to you. I…remembered…something.” Heloise tentatively offered as she accepted the cup.

Dis was unmoved, used to hearing all manner of things from her sons. “Yes? What did you remember?”

Heloise pulled at the recollection. “You came to me…after Thorin pulled me out of the cavern. You said…you said that you heard me screaming…only, I was unable to scream out loud. I was asleep. ”

Dis poured her own tea and perched herself near Heloise’s footboard. She wore an uncharacteristic warm smile which put Heloise at ease. “I’m surprised that you didn’t feel it as soon as we met, but I suppose that our meeting was not under the friendliest of circumstances.” 

She sipped her tea, and then continued, “The magick that undeniably ties you to my brother most certainly reaches out to the rest in his line. My sons told me how comfortable they felt with you in an instant. That kind of chemistry is no coincidence, my dear. It’s a gift from Mahal himself. You are meant to be part of this family.” She took another sip of her tea.

Heloise reflected for a moment, “Yes, with Fili and Kili, I felt that too. Like we’ve always been related…somehow. But, what about us? There’s something else there. What is it?”

“I think Thorin was right when he said that we have more in common than we might realize. Perhaps it is because we have both had to be strong Dams, or perhaps it is because we accept the magick that has been given to us. I cannot say exactly, but I think it’s time we got to knowing each other better, don’t you?” Dis was actually grinning.

Heloise shook her head in agreement and took a sip of the sweet herbal tea. “Mmm, delicious. Strawberry…and rose hips?” 

“Yes. Very perceptive. I have a secret tea garden where I retreat when I need peace from this broken mountain. No one else knows where it is, but I’d love to show it to you. Would you like that?” 

Heloise felt flattered at Dis’ offer. “That sounds wonderful, Dis, just wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, for your support and for reading The Queen!!!!


	44. Part Two, Chapter Eighteen, The Garden

“Just a little further around this crag. Are you feeling alright?” Dis looked back at Heloise who was beaming. 

“I feel great! I haven’t felt this good in a long time. Like a terrible weight has been lifted off my chest.” She breathed in the warm breeze as it caressed her face, “And this day is just the most beautiful day.”

Dis turned back towards the path and rolled her eyes. The Queen of Ered Mithrin was sometimes a bit too flaky for her taste, but she couldn't deny that she was beginning to grow a soft spot for her.

“Here we are.” Dis pointed to a tall hedge.

Heloise furrowed her brow, “Here? This looks like a dead end. Where is your garden?”  
“I told you it’s a secret garden. Now, I must have your word that you will never tell Thorin, or my sons, or anyone about this.”

“Absolutely, Dis. I promise!” Heloise was positively chipper, so glad to have gained Dis’ trust.

“Alright, follow me.” Dis reached through the hedge, separated the branches, and shimmied her way through. 

Heloise followed in suit, poking her head through the dense foliage first. With wide eyes, she gasped, “Oh my! It’s as though you’ve lead me to the hidden city of Gondolin!” She stepped through, mouth agape.

Before her lay a small stream with stepping stones of amber and emerald, sparking brightly in the sunlight. The stones lead to a winding cobblestone path flanked by a rainbow of wildflowers. Heloise jumped from the last stepping stone to join Dis on the path, disturbing the thousands of butterflies collecting their nectar. A cacophony of wings suddenly hummed above them, then just as quickly, gently settled back down on the nearest flower. The path led through a tunnel of lavender and wisteria, which led to another of roses and cherry trees. At the clearing, a low labyrinth of tea bushes danced in a rhythmic, and decidedly Dwarvish pattern. 

Dis entered a small wooden shed and emerged with two wide baskets. “Here you are,” she said, handing a basket to Heloise. “You may pick to your heart’s content and this evening we will mix and sample the teas you select.”

“Th-Thank you.” Heloise was suddenly feeling like she’d invaded Dis’ privacy. Her garden was so magnificent, so magickal, and held a feeling of deeply personal sanctuary, that she wasn’t completely comfortable helping herself to tea leaves and flowers. “A-are you sure that you don’t mind me being here?”

“I would not have invited you if I minded.” Dis shrugged, “But, you are the first person I have ever invited.” 

Heloise was feeling very uncomfortable now. “Perhaps I shouldn’t linger. I don’t want to disturb the perfect balance of energy you have built here.” She offered Dis her basket back and took a step out the tea bush maze. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You won’t.” Dis squeezed her arm reassuringly. “Please, I want you to enjoy yourself here. Relax, as I do. I want to make up for the poor way we got off to in the beginning. I wish to be friends.”

“As do I,” Heloise felt her lip quivering, so grateful to have Dis’ offer of friendship and her approval. She pulled her basket back to her side and began searching for perfect tea leaves and herbs. She let go of her worries as she plucked at the fragrant darjeeling, chamomile, lemon verbena and mint. But after a few minutes, her uncomfortable feeling returned when she sensed Dis’ staring at her. Heloise turned to see the worried look on her face. Relaxation was not the only reason Dis had brought her to the garden. 

Dis sighed, then began, “Unfortunately, there are some unpleasantries that we must still discuss. I wish to start our friendship fresh, Heloise, but we must clear the air first. There are things you do not understand about Erebor and about Thorin. I don’t know to what extent he has told you about our grandfather, Thror.”

“Thror was a very close friend of my grandfather, “Heloise interrupted, “Thror was an honorable, resourceful, and brave King by his account.”

Dis nodded and looked down, “Yes. He was. He was all of those things for much of his life. He was a caring grandfather who loved to spoil his grandchildren, too.” A fleeting grin shone on her face as she reflected on her few good memories of Thror. “But there was another side to him, a darker side that grew within him as his gold horde grew.”

Heloise felt a pit growing in her stomach, afraid where this conversation was leading.

“You know now, first hand, how dangerous that gold horde is. You glimpsed only at the madness that transformed Thror. His sickness started as a tiny, begging parasite that he fed occasionally,” she gulped, “But eventually it metastasized, turning the once great Thror into the desperate beggar.” She paused. Her deadly serious gaze met Heloise’s. “It is a disease that runs deep in our family. None of us are immune, though some are more susceptible than others.”

“What’s to be done?” Heloise didn’t want to think that her Thorin might sink into that kind of horrible madness. 

“I implored Thorin from the moment he retook this mountain to seal up the horde and forget it. With your help, and with the adverse reaction you had to it, I think I finally have a chance to convince him to do the right thing.” Though she sounded hopeful, Dis’ serious gaze remained.

Heloise swallowed hard, knowing that what Dis was asking for was going to be impossible with the impending construction project. The gold was needed to pay for materials and workers. To seal up the horde would be to condemn Erebor to a meager existence and to nullify the marriage contract between her and her beloved.

Sensing Heloise’s hesitation, Dis pleaded, “It destroyed my family and my home, Heloise. My brother may already be under its influence and I will not stand by to see it continue to devour my children.” 

Heloise put her basket down and calculated a way to gingerly approach Dis who had very good reasons for her assertions. “Dis, you have welcomed me into your private space and you have exposed your deepest fear to me.” She reached into her pocket and brushed her finger over the smooth surface of the gold coin she’d discovered. Silently renewing her vow to cleanse the mountain of the dragon’s filth, she reached past the coin and pulled out a folded piece of paper. 

“I want to show you something, but I want to get your word that you will listen to everything I have to say before you decide if it’s a good idea or not.” She unfolded the paper to reveal detailed lists and schematics. “I have not spoken to Thorin about this because I know what he will say already. I need you to buy in because, well, I’ll need your help. Without you, this can’t work.”

Dis looked skeptical, but nodded for her to continue, “I am listening.”  
________

Thorin thundered into his nephew’s study chamber. “Where is Queen Heloise?”   
“Aunt Heloise is off with Mother.” Kili grinned.

“With your mother?” Thorin was confused and concerned at the same time.

“Yup. Mother said she was taking Aunt Heloise to her secret garden. She sounded…kind of happy about it.” Kili shrugged and looked back down at his book.

“Hmmmm,” Thorin grumbled and stomped into the corridor when he heard high-pitched giggling and chatting coming towards him.

“Oh that sounds like great fun! I’d love to spend a week with you in Ered Mithrin!” Dis said as she and Heloise turned the corner and saw a disbelieving Thorin standing with his arms crossed at the end of the hallway.

“Hi, Thorin! Your sister and I just had the best time chatting. I can’t believe you haven’t taken her shopping for new dresses in five years! But we’re going to rectify that, right Dis?” Heloise and Dis’ arms were interlinked as they walked in unison towards Thorin.

“That’s right, Heloise.” Dis winked at her brother who was clearly unprepared to see them getting along so well. 

“Oh, really?” Thorin scoffed and blocked their path, “And what else have you two been discussing?” 

“Lighten up, you grumpy dwarf!” Heloise punched him in the arm. “Nothing to concern yourself with. Just sister-talk.”

“Sister-talk?” He grumbled. “I suddenly feel very outnumbered.” 

Dis and Heloise looked at each other and laughed wickedly. 

“Alright you two, I think you’ve had enough sister-time.” Thorin tried to lighten his mood as he turned to Heloise. “I was looking for you because I have a surprise for you.”

“Ooh! A surprise? Lead the way.” Heloise followed Thorin down the hall, calling back to Dis, “Thanks for the talk, Dis. See you later for tea!”

As they turned the corner, Thorin took Heloise’s hand in his. “My Heloise, I do not know what spell you were able to cast over my sister, but I am heartened that she would share her secret garden with you.”

“It was a privilege,” Heloise replied, not intending to peep another word about what she and Dis had really been discussing.

Thorin bowed his head, “Now, I would like to show you the place where I retreat.”


	45. Part Two, Chapter Nineteen, The Library

Heloise’s high spirits were doused when Thorin handed her a knitted mask stuffed with lavender which hung outside of another unassuming wooden door.

“You’re not taking me into another gold horde are you?” Heloise began to panic, remembering what Dis had just told her about Thorin’s susceptibility to gold madness.

“Certainly not! I don’t want to see you anywhere near that gold ever again.” Thorin gently tied the mask behind her ears. “There is no danger of the dragon inside of here, with the exception of his pungent odor,” he smirked.

Thorin unlocked the door and ushered her inside the dark room. “Stand here while I light the lanterns.”

Heloise obediently stayed in place, tightening the mask around her nose and mouth. The scent of the dragon was, indeed, very strong in this room. “Where are we, Thorin?” She asked, unable to make out much of anything as he rustled about with the flint. 

“Patience.” He replied, illuminating the first lantern. 

After several lanterns were lit, she could finally make out the contents of the room. Rows of shelves lined the walls, reaching from floor to ceiling, jammed with ancient texts, maps, journals and leather-bound novels. “A library?” She asked, excitedly. 

“My grandfather’s library. Thorin nodded, “I told you that we had to burn or bury the contents of this mountain to rid ourselves of the dragon’s stench. As you can see, gold was not the only thing he horded.” He reached for a large volume from a high shelf and caressed it gently as if it were an infant. “But I couldn’t bring myself to burn all of these books. The entirety of knowledge of Durin’s line resides here.” 

He placed the book gently down on a worn, mahogany table and brought the lantern close to illuminate its title. He opened his arm and gestured for her to approach. “Come closer. This is your surprise.”

Heloise tentatively approached and bent down to get a closer look at the well-worn volume he offered. She squinted, trying to read the ancient Dwarvish runes that graced the front cover. Carefully, she ran her finger over the golden symbols and sounded them out. “De Nu...zuh…de...Nar..vi.” 

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth, turning to Thorin in disbelief. “De Nuzuh de Narvi?” She reiterated. “This is the book of Narvi?”

“It is yours now, if you can stand the smell.” Thorin grinned.

Heloise’s eyes grew wide as she glanced back at the book and cracked open the cover. Runes and drawings in Narvi’s own hand appeared on brittle parchment within. “This...this is incredible! I didn’t think this survived Durin’s bane.” She picked up the book and held it to her chest. “There is no gift you could give me that I would cherish more than this. Thank you, Thanumen, thank you.”

Thorin beamed, glad to be able to make her so happy; especially after her terrible bout of dragon sickness for which he blamed himself. 

“Oh, but I want to hug and kiss you so badly, to thank you.” She groaned. “I know we are bending the rules a little by holding hands, but I don’t suppose it would be wise to…”

“I don’t suppose it would.” Thorin’s glare told her that a simple hug and kiss would spark a dangerously passionate fire. 

Heloise bit her lip and huffed. “I want you, too. More than you can imagine.”

Thorin chuckled as he took several steps away from her and lit another lantern. “I don’t know about that, my Lady, I have a very good imagination.”

Heloise raised her eyebrows, “You do, do you? Well, why don’t you tell me a little fantasy you’re holding in your imagination?”

Thorin sniggered, “That would definitely not be wise.” 

“No? Then I shall tell you one of mine.” Heloise picked up a lantern and began perusing the titles as she nonchalantly spoke, “The next time we are at my cabin, I want to take you on a hike along the southern stream that flows out of the lake. About an hour down the stream, there is a large, flat rock that splits it in two, and there is a small pool where it widens beyond that. The water is cooler there, and quite refreshing on a hot summer’s day.” 

She paused and looked over her shoulder to see if Thorin was still paying attention. He was leaning against the old table, and gave her a smoldering glance which made her breath catch in her throat before she turned back to the bookshelves and continued. “I have spent many a lazy afternoon skinny dipping there. There’s something very sensual about that place. I don’t think I’ve ever visited without taking all of my clothes off and laying on that rock and pleasuring myself.” 

She glanced at Thorin again who was now gripping the small table so tightly that his knuckles were bright white. She turned to him and took a small step towards him. “I have always fantasized about making love on that rock.” Another step. “With you, I can visualize it very clearly.” Another. “With the cool breeze blowing over our slick, wet bodies.” Yet another. “Mmmm, and your strong hands gripping my hips, and your lips on my neck, and your hard…”

“Heloise. Stop. Please.” Thorin was panting and desperately trying to ignore the painfully trapped erection in his pants. He pushed himself off the table and walked towards the door, determined to honor his vow. “Perhaps we should go and find some company.”

Heloise hung her head in shame. “What is wrong with me? Oh Mahal, Thorin, I am so sorry.” She unsuccessfully tried to divert her eyes from the massive bulge in Thorin’s pants. “I am a wicked temptress. I’ve always had a strong libido, but with you…well, I just feel so desperate for your touch.” She ran her hand down her neck and over her breast. “Like I’ll die if I don’t taste your lips.” 

Thorin nodded, “I know exactly how you feel, Athanumen.” He opened the door and removed his mask. “Come. Let us find another distraction.” 

“Yes, let’s try,” Heloise said, unconvinced that she could get her mind off of this deep-seeded need to feel his bare body against hers. 

The open door shed a great deal more light into the room, giving Heloise a chance to give it a better once-over on her way towards the door. Quickly scanning the room, a bright glimmer of white sparkle in the far corner caught her eye. She stopped and turned her head towards the light.

“What is that?” She called.

“What is what?” Thorin was already treading down the corridor, earnestly looking for a chaperone.

“That. Over there.” She moved towards the shimmering light as Thorin returned to the doorway.

“Thorin. Is this what I think it is?” Heloise stood in front of a small box filled with highly polished, multi-faceted diamonds. On top of the pile of diamonds lay an expertly crafted necklace of methril and dazzling white stones. She gingerly picked the necklace up by its ends and held it to the light. The stones glowed radiantly. 

“That is nothing.” Thorin scowled.

“This is the necklace of the Lady of Greenwood.” Heloise spoke with surprise that he did not know that. “Thranduil will be thrilled to know that we found it here!”

“That conniving, thieving Elf will never possess this necklace.” Thorin stomped towards Heloise and grabbed the jewelry forcefully from her hands. He bitterly threw it back down on the box of diamonds, making them scatter to the floor then firmly escorted her out of the library, slamming the door shut behind them.

“Are you mad?” Heloise pulled her arm free of Thorin’s grip. “Those do not belong to you. They are the property of the King and Queen of Greenwood.”

“Greenwo…Mirkwood has no Queen.” Thorin scoffed.

Heloise tilted her head and glanced an astonished look to Thorin. “Do you not know?”

“Oh, I know,” Thorin spit. “I know that Thranduil is a pathetic, thieving, war-hungry fool who would march his entire army upon my mountain and happily spill the blood of Dwarves, Men and even his own people to possess that cheap bauble.”

Heloise squinted and tapped her finger to her lips. “Of course. Of course. Now it all makes sense to me.”

“Sense? There is no sense in that Elf.” Thorin retorted.

“No, I mean, all of this makes sense now. You. Thrandy. All of that hubbub at dinner the other night….now I understand.” Heloise looked critically at Thorin. “But you do not understand.” 

Thorin stiffened, “I understand perfectly well that Thrandy,” he mocked, “is a waste of immortality.”

“Shame on you, Thorin! You should not say that!” Heloise’s voice echoed through the stone corridor. “We need to talk about this. Now. In private. Come.” She swung around and started down the hallway.

“I am not interested in hearing about it.” Thorin stubbornly dug his heels in.

Heloise stopped in her tracks and straightened herself up. She marched back towards him wearing an angry scowl. “You will hear me speak on this.” Her tone was the same authoritarian one she used on her subjects. 

Thorin smugly answered, “And what makes you an authority?”

“Thanduil is my Uncle.” She glared into his eyes, then turned back down the hallway, ordering, “Come!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! I threw you a little bombshell there. Like I told my husband (who is my editor/researcher/biggest fan), much will be explained in the next chapter! 
> 
> Cheers all!


	46. Part Two, Chapter Twenty, The Necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back after my two week hiatus. I hope you enjoy this angsty Thranduil backstory! Cheers!

Thorin’s bedchambers were bright with the late-afternoon sun when Heloise entered. She left the door wide open and found a spot near the wavy-glass window to perch herself and wait for Thorin.

Thorin took his time in following her down the corridor, grumbling and moaning under his breath. “Uncle? What in Mahal’s name? She said she had no other family. What is this? Elvish trickery?” He entered his chambers with thunderous steps, slamming the door behind him. Arms crossed in front of his chest, he shot a punishing gaze to Heloise.

She returned his gaze with a steadfast stare and lifted her eyebrow with a gesture to challenge him if he dare speak another ill word of Thranduil. Though her glower was stern, her words were soft as they left her lips, “Please, sit?”

Thorin didn’t break his glare as he kicked off his boots and laid facing her on his bed. He was growing weary of her surprise revelations. “Heloise, you’d better explain yourself, and fully.”

Heloise’s face softened, understanding that she was treading on very sensitive territory. “Yes, I will…I was just…waiting to…”

Thorin sat up and smacked his hands on the bed, unwilling to tolerate her tip-toeing. “Out with it, woman! This Elvish sympathy you harbor will be our undoing.”

Heloise jumped off her perch and onto his bed, her eyes wild. Her breath was hot against his mouth as she leaned her face into his. “And your stubbornness will not?” She pushed her forehead against his in defiance, “Do not threaten this relationship so flippantly, Thorin.” 

She tried to push him back on the bed, but his stocky frame was unmovable. His expression was blank, unreadable, unnerving to her. She drew in a breath of his scent and took it with her as she went back to her spot by the window.

Steadying herself on the stool, she spoke methodically. “Here it is. I will tell it as I now see it. You will not like it, but that is your load to bear, not mine.”

“Go on.” Thorin laid back and looked only at the ceiling now.

“During the Second Age, my people, the Firebeards, began migrating from the Blue Mountains to Ered Mithrin. It was a dangerous endeavor, for evil was far more prevalent in that age. They forged through deep caves and high mountain passes in hopes to build a better life inside a mountain that was said to hold ever-flowing veins of methril. They tried to take northern trails through the highest peaks of the Misty Mountains, but found these too treacherous to make safe passage with their families. Instead, they found themselves carefully navigating the dark paths that led through Angmar, using their magick to shield them from the evil that lurked there.” She gulped and looked at Thorin who was unmoved.

“As they moved towards Gundabad, they came upon a vast army of Sindarin Elves, heavily wounded from a battle with Northern Firedrakes. The Firebeards were fluent in Sindarin, having traded with Grey Elves for centuries. Weary from their own travels, they offered to help the battle-drained Elves by encircling camp around them and shielding them with their Dwarrow magick. The Elves were grateful, able to concentrate their Elvish magick on healing their wounded. Some of my people were natural healers themselves. One of the greatest of such healers was Bryher of Gwalhaved, Sister to the King. Born a woman of privilege, she was able to hone her skills of healing to incorporate all known magick of Dwarves, Elves, and Men. It was even said that she spent some time under the tutelage of one of the Blue Wizards, but no one knows for sure.”

“The Sindarin Elves took note of Bryher right away, for not only was she a gifted healer, she was a quick wit and a beauty above all other Dams. Her hair was said to be as a bright copper flame and her eyes shone as deep and shining emeralds.”

Thorin moved his gaze from the ceiling to Heloise, “Like you, then? Beautiful, like you?”

Heloise shook her head, “I could only wish to be as she was. No, Thorin. She was bright and shining. A precious gem amongst coal.” She continued, “As she made her way, healing as many wounded as she could, word of her spread to the Elvin King, Thranduil. Wishing to bestow a gift of friendship and gratitude upon her, he summoned her to his tent. It is said that upon seeing her for the first time, the war-hardened Elvin King fell to his knees and bowed before her. And when Bryher gently reached for his chin to raise his gaze, their magick connected in such a powerful way that they wept.” She looked to Thorin lovingly, “For they both knew in that moment, that they had found their One.” 

“The Firebeards moved on, braving the rest of their journey without their precious gem, Bryher, for no one dared question what was clearly ordained by Eru himself. She remained with the Elvin King and traveled south with his people to settle in Greenwood. For centuries she remained with him, their magick somehow granting her unnatural longevity for a Dwarrow. In fact, it was said that she did not age at all from the time she met her King. Eru’s match was to be eternal and she was made Queen of Greenwood.”

“As time passed, it was said that their love did not diminish, rather it deepened and resulted in the conception of an heir, a son they would name after the beauty of the green forests in which they flourished. On the eve of their child’s birth, the King graced his Queen with a necklace made with gems as white as pure starlight. Though, as he beheld his lover, plump and glowing with his child within, the necklace seemed somewhat dull against her brightness.”

Thorin frowned, rubbing his beard, “And that necklace…”

“Let me continue.” Heloise scolded, “Only months after the birth of their son, word came to Bryher that a dragon had been spotted near the Firebeard stronghold of Ered Mithrin. Still duty-bound to her people, she begged Thranduil to send help. He willingly complied, amassing an army as large as the one that successfully fought the Firedrake of Gundabad so many centuries past. Thranduil himself prepared for battle, but demanded that Bryher remain behind with their child in Greenwood.”

“Bryher would not hear of it. She would not be left without her King and she would not leave her people without her healing powers they would need. Seems that centuries of living with Elves was still not enough to break her Dwarvish stubbornness, so Thranduil was forced to capitulate. The child was still suckling, so he was brought along as well with the promise that Bryher and the baby would remain far from the battle at all times.”

“Ered Mithrin was aflame when the Elf army arrived. They bravely marched into the fire, battling the drake side by side with Firebeard Dwarves. Many sacrifices were made in those weeks, but none were as painful as the last.” Heloise looked out the window at the setting sun, a feeling of deep pain creeping into her as she prepared to tell the rest of the tale.

“The Elves and Dwarves fought back the drake, all the way to Angmar from whence it came. They were battle-weary, but rallied hard in those last days, for the drake was weakening with each blow. On the last day, the drake fell from the sky and disappeared into a volcano. A great feast was held that night at camp and Thranduil sent for Bryher and their son to finally join them.”

“It is said that as Bryher slept continently in the arms of her King that night, the child stirred. She took the babe outside into the night air to calm him and show him the light of the stars. As she looked above, a great and silent black drape swung overhead, blocking the stars. Before she could scream, a stream of fire crashed down on her and the child. Instinctively, she crouched over her son, shielding him from the worst of the dragon’s assault with her own body.” 

“The drake laughed when he saw the char that was left of her back. He came around to finish the job when Thranduil and his army bravely stood around Bryher to protect her. The drake let out another burst of flame which seared Thranduil’s face. He laughed again, taunting Thranduil, telling him that he let him live so that he could watch his wife and child die. Such terrible malice resided in the drake. It was as though Morgoth himself was delighting in torturing Eru’s creations. The drake laughed and laughed as he flew away, back into the deepest parts of Angmar. All that could be seen in his wake were his bright red scales.” 

“Thranduil fell next to Bryher, screaming to Eru for mercy. To his amazement, Bryher was still alive, clinging to life only to protect her baby. She stayed crouched over him, using every last ounce of her healing magick to soothe the child’s burns. It is said that as her magick entered the child, she became more and more black with char until nothing remained but ash. The child, little Green Leaf, was completely healed by her love. Thranduil swiftly took the child into his arms and retreated his army back to Greenwood. He would not risk any more lives in the face of a drake again, especially not his only son whose mother had made the ultimate sacrifice.”

“After that, his world was empty. Though his son grew strong and skilled with a bow, no joy existed in Thranduil’s life. The yearning for his One would not leave him and there would never be another. He became as you see him today. Wretched. Drunk on an endless glass of wine that never fills the deep cavern that was left by the loss of his love. He could not even bear to look upon the light of the heavens any longer because it only served to remind him of the loss of his one bright, shining star. His kingdom rotted under his sadness. Greenwood turned dank and brown, and Thranduil diminished below the trees to live as a hermit in his own melancholy.”

Thorin sighed, “Yes, it is sad, but I don’t see what this has to do with…” 

“If you will allow me to finish,” Heloise interrupted. “This brings me to a more current timeline. You see, my grandfather was leading an expedition into the northern Misty Mountains after hearing from your grandfather, Thror, that Orcs were becoming more numerous in those parts. One evening, he told me they’d stopped to make camp at the base of a large volcano in the shadow of Gundabad. They had stopped too late in the day, and dark was creeping in quickly. They hurried to set up their tents by the light of only the stars and that is when it revealed itself to him. He said he saw only a small glimmer under a pile of ash, but he felt compelled to investigate. When he touched the necklace, he could faintly hear her voice in his head.”

“Who’s voice?” Thorin sat up, now distinctly more interested in the story.

“Thorin, her voice. Bryher’s voice. My grandfather heard her asking to be reunited with her One. He said the voice was desperate, pleading, but still full of hope. She reached out to him as her kin and told him the story I have just told you. My grandfather cancelled the expedition and returned swiftly to Ered Mithrin where he immediately had the necklace thoroughly cleaned. He did not want to return the necklace to Thanduil while it was still caked with the ashes of his love. He had his best jewelers work on the piece, but the gems were still somewhat cloudy. That is when he contacted Thror. He had the necklace sent here, to Erebor, to be cleaned by your precious gem experts. He sent explicit instructions, along with full payment, to Thror to have it shined and presented in a bed of white diamonds to King Thranduil.”

“Full payment?” Thorin scowled. “There was no payment. Thror denied those gems to Thranduil on the basis that payment was not received.” As he spoke, Thorin’s voice became uncertain. “I was there, Heloise, I saw the look on Thranduil’s face when the necklace was presented to him. I remember thinking that he must have been very drunk, because I’d not seen a look of pure bliss on his face before. But, then there were mumblings…and Thror quickly declared that payment had not been received nor would be accepted…and then…Thranduil just walked away.”

He looked to Heloise who was horrified. “You mean to tell me that Thror denied Thranduil the necklace? You mean to say that Thranduil was within reach of his One’s magick and Thror took that away from him? We, I mean, my grandfather assumed that the necklace was lost in the dragon fire, but now you’re telling me that you…that Thror…oh, Mahal! And you keep it still, hidden in your dragon-saturated library, away from any light. How could you? You are heartless!”

Thorin grumbled, “The very next day, the dragon came, and as we escaped we saw Thranduil on the horizon with his great elk and his army at the ready. He would not help us. In fact, I am sure I saw a smirk of satisfaction on his face as he watched Erebor burn. Now, tell me who is heartless?” 

Tears of rage ran down Heloise cheeks. “You are! He didn’t come to save you from the dragon. He came to claim his property that you stole! He came for his love! By force if necessary, it would seem. Perhaps if Thror wasn’t so blinded by his greed! Perhaps Dis is right about this place…”

“Dis?” Thorin returned her rage, “What has my sister been filling your head with?” He stood from the bed and took Heloise by the arms.

Heloise raised her bloodshot eyes to his, “The truth.”


	48. Part Two, Chapter Twenty-One, The Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This is a scary chapter - I got scared writing it LOL!
> 
> So enjoy, but proceed with caution!
> 
> Cheers for all of your kudos and kind support!

Dawn was just breaking over the hills when Heloise arrived at her cabin early Saturday morning. She loved to arrive as early as possible to enjoy every last drop of well-earned solitude. During the months since she had departed from Erebor, she’d been incredibly swamped with the business of Ered Mithrin. She’d worked extra hard to arrange a long weekend for herself at the cabin –a deserved respite from the long hours she’d been logging in, though rest wasn’t exactly on the docket. Every night she’d been crawling into bed, exhausted, but feeling guilty that she’d put off her most important work for yet another day. Now that she was alone, in her place of inspiration, she would be able to devote her energies to solving the problem of the dragon’s filth in Erebor. 

She briefly went to the lake to watch the sun dance on its surface, then, with a sigh, she went back to her carriage and began unloading the dozens of alchemic texts she’d borrowed from the archives. No one even batted an eye at the enormous amount of books she took, nor at the unusual subject matter. “Some light reading for my lady?” was all that Hervé said as he helped her load her carriage for the journey.

All day she read, wrote notes, and marked pages. She became so absorbed that she’d forgotten to prepare herself anything except a cup of tea which had long since gone cold. She might not have even noticed that if it wasn’t for the sun now setting and dusk was making it too difficult for her eyes to scan the pages. 

“One day gone already?” Heloise stood from her desk and stretched. She looked out at the lake and smiled, remembering that the last time she was there, it was with her Thorin. She remembered how he’d been trying to seduce her by jumping in the lake nude and she mused, “So innocent we were.” Then, she thought back to the night of the storm, when they had so passionately and erotically connected. How he had hunted her to the ladder of her loft and taken her while the storm raged outside. “And so not innocent,” she chuckled. So much had changed since that time, though it was not even a full year. 

It was a bit of a rude awakening when she found Thorin to be so unmovable, so set in his ways. Perhaps she had been naïve to think that anything she did could change him. Perhaps she wouldn’t love him if he was so easy to change. Perhaps it was for the best that after she confronted him about the necklace things cooled off a bit between them. It was easier for both of them to endure the months apart if they could put their minds to other tasks other than pining for each other’s touch. Perhaps there was some wisdom in the Dwarvish traditions of honoring their contracts after all. Still, they sent letters regularly. They shared their dreams and planned for the future. They communicated as a pair of proper, business-oriented Dwarrow should. 

Heloise felt the pressure of a self-imposed deadline. It was only three weeks until their wedding ceremony and she had a deliverable due to Erebor, though Thorin was not aware of it. She’d promised herself that she would cleanse that mountain of any trace of the dragon – no small task, but a worthy one that surely would appease Dis and quell her own fears of Thorin succumbing to Dragon Sickness. 

She took the single gold coin out of her pocket that she had found outside of Erebor’s treasury months earlier and examined it closely. Every night since she’d found it, she’d carried it with her as a reminder of her promise to decontaminate the gold. Every night, she’d taken it out of her pocket to scrutinize it. Every night, she noticed something different about it – a defect in the minting, a particularly shiny part, a wording on the coin that didn’t seem to be there the day before. Some nights, she was convinced that someone had stolen the original coin and replaced it with another. She placed the coin on the pile of books she’d been digesting and decided to take a quick dip in the lake before heading to bed.

The stars glittered brighter than usual in Heloise’s eyes that night, for there was no moon in the sky to steal their glory. She breathed in the vapors of the warm lake as she undressed and gingerly walked in. Her tight muscles relaxed and the tension she’d been carrying around for months left her body when she dipped her head under. She moaned sighs of relief and relaxation as she leisurely swam out to the middle of the lake. Her mind was clearing itself of the daily drudgery and softening for inspiration. 

Then, fleetingly, a small flash of an idea came, then another. She closed her eyes, floating in the warm water and feeling the magick of creativity flow through her. All of the texts she’d poured over came together, uniting with her desire expunge the dragon. She reached through the academia, calculations and formulas and focused on her love for Thorin. With that, the answer came into her heart, right from the creator himself.

“Mahal! So simple!” Heloise’s voice echoed against the silent wood. 

She swam quickly to shore and into the house, grabbing the gold coin. She sniffed it, then choked, gagging at its rancid odor. Coin in hand, she impatiently sifted through her kitchen cabinets until she finally found the small tin she was looking for. “Here,” she opened the tin and dropped the gold coin inside. Replacing the lid, she shook the tin rapidly. Biting her lip, she reopened the tin and took out the coin which was now thoroughly coated with white powder. She ran the coin under cold water, then dried it. Holding it up to her nose again, she took a tentative sniff. “Nothing,” she said, then inhaled a deeper sniff. “It’s gone!”  
______________

Heloise awoke with a dull ache behind her eyes. For all the joy and excitement she felt when she went to bed, it had been a terribly uneasy night. At first, she couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was standing over her bed all night, staring at her, plotting against her, sending her malicious thoughts. But then, he entered her dream with his vicious laugh as he whispered unspeakable tortures he would inflict on her. His voice was broken, raspy as he breathed, “I will tear you into small shreds my girl, one little rip at a time, as you know you deserve. I will slowly vivisect your insides and fill you with darkness and you will delight in the pain. You will beg me for more as you delight in your own self-hatred. I will bring you all the anguish you desire and you will cum for me.”

His terrible voice was still present in her head when she opened her eyes. She sat up and squinted at the light coming into her bedroom. It was dim. She wondered if she’d even slept at all, thinking that dawn was just breaking, but then she heard the evening frogs singing their songs in the forest beyond the lake. 

“What?” She held her head as she got out of bed and went to the deck. “How can that be?” A sharp pang of dread settled in her gut as she realized that she’d slept the entire day away and it was nearly nighttime once again. She looked at her bed and swallowed hard. “I can’t lie down again now. The nightmare is still too close.” 

She carefully made her way downstairs, feeling dizzy from thirst and hunger. As darkness descended quickly on her cabin, she shuddered. It was not like her to dwell on her nightmares, but this one wouldn’t let go. She had the sensation that there was another person in the cabin with her, but not in another room, he was standing only inches behind her. Before darkness completely enveloped her home, she scurried around to light all of her lanterns. 

Trying hard to shake off the unreasonable fear that was settling into her stomach, she took a bite of bread. With a choke, she spit it out when she saw a large shadow dart past the row of windows looking out at the lake. Realizing that the front door was unlocked, she carefully moved towards it. As quietly as possible, she turned the lock on the door and leaned against it, listening for any motion outside. The frog’s songs and all other sounds of the forest’s nocturnal creatures ceased. There was only quiet, not even a hint of wind through leaves. Heloise became aware of the sound of her hard-beating heart which she tried to quell with a deep breath, when she caught a hint of a faint noise. It was the sound of dragging – like a large slain animal being dragged by a hunter. He was coming closer, the hunter was bringing his kill to her door. 

Closer and closer, heavy footsteps muffled by dragging came. She could hear a whimper, then the ragged breathing of the hunter. Heloise backed away from the door, sensing that the hunter was just on the other side, listening for her. 

SWOOSH, BANG

SWOOSH, BANG

SWOOSH, BANG

Heloise jumped. It was the sound of an axe, a Dwarvish axe, but whatever the hunter was chopping, it didn’t sound like wood. Terror ran through her as she realized that she had heard this sound before, in the anarchic days of Ered Mithrin, before she took the throne. It was the sound of slaughter, the separating of flesh from bone.

SWOOSH, BANG

SWOOSH, BANG

SWOOSH, BANG

Heloise’s mind raced with the images of those horrible days. The screams, the blood, her entire family murdered before her eyes. 

“Stop! No!!!!” She shrieked, then covered her mouth and gasped. The sounds had stopped, but she did not mean to alert her presence.

The axe made a dull thud on her doorstep. Then, the laugh. The same dark, seething laugh from her nightmare was on the other side of her door. The doorknob was tried. Another laugh. Then a gentle knock. 

Heloise froze, afraid to make any another sound, though he was well aware that she was there, listening to him. 

Another knock, this time more urgent, and a voice that she was desperate to hear.

“Heloise, let me in.” 

It was Thorin’s voice. 

Barely able to make a sound, she squeaked, “Thorin?”

“Let me in, Athanumen. “

Her mind raced, “How can he be here? Was he the one making those terrible noises? Perhaps he killed whoever was stalking her.”

Every instinct she had said to run and hide, but instead she carefully unlocked the door. The knob turned. The door swung open with a sudden gust, but her cabin was so filled with light that she could not see past the door jam. 

She squinted, “Thorin?”

Unyielding terror pulsed through her veins when Thorin entered, his hair and clothing hanging wet with blood. He entered her cabin the same way he had that night of the storm. The night he’d returned late from hunting. The night they’d made passionate love in her loft. 

Heloise backed away slowly, as he glowered and growled at her, just as he had then, but it was not playful this time, it was savage. He began to remove his clothing, dropping it to the floor, splattering blood. He was nude now, but deep red droplets rolled down his chest. His eyes didn’t blink as he advanced on her.

The sinister voice from her dream echoed in her head as he approached her, now frozen in place with fear, “I’m going to tear you apart so exquisitely slowly, just as you want me to. You know you deserve all that I can give you.”

Thorin’s blood-stained hand was on her throat, pressing her against the wall. The other hand snaked its way down her body, cupping her sex. His lips didn’t move, but yet the evil voice spoke with a satisfied sneer, “You are ready for me, aren’t you? Tell me you are.” 

Heloise felt a piece of her soul slipping away. It stood behind a wall in her mind, just out of reach. The light that always shone so bright in her eyes dimmed as the darkness entered her and teased her. She heard words coming from her lips, though she could not believe what she was saying, “Yes, I am ready for you. I have been waiting for you.”  
______________

Loud chirping and blinding sunlight streamed into Heloise’s bedroom. She sat up with a start, her heart pounding hard in her chest and an unnatural scream trying to escape her lips. A cold shudder ran through her as she frantically looked around for evidence that she was awake. Not trusting her own senses, she pulled a robe around her shoulders and ran to her balcony.

“Guards! Elves! Where are you? I need you! Show yourselves!” She yelled desperately across the lake.

Trees near and far rustled as a dozen Elves removed their camouflage and exposed their positions.

“You! There!” Heloise pointed to a blonde-haired Elf who was perched in the nearest tree just feet above her deck. “Come, tell me what day it is”

“It is Sunday, my lady.” The Elf answered questioningly.

“It is?” Heloise was relieved. “And tell me, have you seen a…well…a sinister-looking Dwarf lurking around the cabin?”

“Certainly not, my lady.” The Elf replied, looking concerned. “Are you quite alright, my lady?” 

“Yes. I believe so.” Heloise sounded unconvincing. “I must’ve caught a fever and hallucinated. I had a terrible, terrible nightmare.” 

She glanced back at her bed and felt the pang of fear returning to her gut. She could not fathom another night alone in her cabin. “Gather the others. I shall need your escort to return home immediately.”

It took all of her courage to open the front door of her cabin, even though she could hear her Elves working about, readying her horse and her carriage.   
_______________

“There’s nothing there, Heloise.” She told herself as she turned the handle on the door and peeked out. 

“Ah! My lady, your carriage is ready.” The blonde Elf announced. He smiled and took her hand to lead her out of the cabin. He gave her a worried look as she unsteadily mounted her ride. “Are you certain that you are alright? I can sense that something has you feeling very afraid.” 

Desperate to squelch her fear and forget about her nightmare, she stiffened, “Yes, I will be fine. I just need to get home, as soon as possible.” She glanced once again at the cabin door, desperate for evidence that her dream was just a dream. Though no trace of blood or axe or mischief was there, she was still not convinced. “But, I would be grateful if you could ride with me back to Ered Mithrin. I could use the company.”


	49. Part Two, Chapter Twenty-Two, The Wedding

“My lady! It’s time! Are you ready?” Hervé called as he walked through the door to Heloise’s newly outfitted royal chambers in Erebor with a cheerful grin.

It was Beltane. The ten months which seemed like a lifetime of a wait had passed so quickly that Heloise could barely remember all of the events that had finally led up to the day she would be wed to her One. She had kept her mind busy with dealings of her own kingdom of Ered Mithrin, while Thorin had worked tirelessly to uphold his promise to re-route the Running River of Erebor around the dragon-fouled lake. With the final inspection of that massive undertaking completed by Tamun, the joyous festivities were approved with his blessing.

“Hervé. I’m glad you’re here,” Heloise spoke with pained breath from behind the changing screen, “Will you please tell my attendants that this dress is far too tight?”   
Hervé, with his back turned to the screen, replied, “I’m sure that it is fine. It’s only for a few hours anyway and a Queen of your stature must have the best…” His breath caught in his throat when Heloise appeared from behind the screen. With duty and reverence for his Queen, he bowed deeply before her, “My lady. You are the single most beautiful Dam I have ever laid eyes on.”

“Come now. Be serious.” Heloise smirked and tapped him on the top of his bowing head. “I can barely breathe, this dress is so tight. And look at these!” She looked in the mirror and grasped her breasts which were pushed up high and nearly overflowing out of her dress. “I am going to smother in my own décolletage!” 

“I am sure that the King will not mind your…presentation, my lady.” Hervé struggled to avoid staring at his Queen’s curvy shape. He couldn’t avoid, however, noticing the knuckles on her right hand were swollen and bruised. With as much genteel as he could muster, he offered, “My Queen, I have brought you these silk gloves to cover the evidence of last night’s kerfuffle.” He presented an opened velveteen box which held the white opalescent gloves. 

Heloise snatched the gloves from the box. She winced as she pulled one over her busted hand, “I am grateful, Hervé, for your attention to discretion.” She shot him an impish look and whispered, “But I doubt anything other than a burlap sack will hide what I did to him.” 

Hervé prudently tried to hold back his laughter, but it was no use. He let out a loud guffaw that echoed down the corridor. Heloise was already laughing so hard that she was becoming short of breath in her tightly-laced dress. Even the hand-maidens were snorting back giggles as they prepared the Queen’s veil. 

“So, even you ladies have heard about my…indiscretion last night?” Heloise was surprised at how quickly a gossipy word could spread throughout Erebor.  
“Aye, my Queen, we apologize for laughin’. It’s just that…” A youthful handmaiden shyly offered. 

“Go on, child. I won’t take offense.” Heloise encouraged the girl.

“Well, you see, my Queen. It’s just that there are many a Dam who wish’d they stood in yer place last eve. We’re sure he deserved it, if ye don’t mind me sayin’. I know naught what he did to ye, my Queen, but we’d be bettin’ that he won’t be doin’ it twice.” She giggled again and covered her smile with her hand.

Heloise smiled widely as she recalled what had transpired at last evening’s Bachelor Party. It was past 2 a.m. when she had been summoned, as is customary, to put an end to the raucous evening. Each Dwarvish bachelor, on the eve of his wedding, holds a zül feast to celebrate his virility; and each Dwarrow bride puts an end to the festivities by sauntering in and making a display of herself for her intended husband. It was a tradition that Heloise found to be in extremely poor taste, but she figured that she would play the part just this once. 

She could hear drunken singing and sloppy laughter as she approached the hall that contained her betrothed and his kin. Rolling her eyes, she unbuttoned the top two buttons on her dress, unbraided her wild red hair, and took a deep breath before forcefully throwing the doors open of the hall. The room was thick with pipe smoke, the smell of ale, and masculine musk as she peered past the bearded faces to the one at the head of the table. Wolf whistles and coarse compliments replaced the intoxicated jabbering as she flung her hair back and let her dress fall off of one shoulder while staring down a very smiley, but very drunk, Thorin. 

She glanced at the other faces at the table. Some she recognized. Fili and Kili, of course were there, leaning against each other for support. They bashfully looked away as their new Aunt winked at them. Then she saw Gloin and Oin, Bombur, Bifur and Bofur, and Nori, Dori and a mortified Ori. Balin was seated next to his brother, Dwalin, who wore a wicked smile and was nodding at her with too-enthusiastic approval. Thorin noticed Dwalin’s hungry look and got up to stand in front of him in order to block his view. That action stirred a lot of table-pounding and grunting laughter from the crowd. 

As she approached her to-be husband, Heloise caught a glimpse of the Dwarf who was seated on the opposite side of the table. She hadn’t noticed him when she’d entered. His back had been to her. Wearing an intoxicatedly smug look, he stood with self-importance and called to Thorin above the din of the others, “Ah, cousin Thorin! Be cautious! This one’s more than a might bit o’trouble! Ye best be sure she kept to the contract this time, lest another dragon swoop down on yer verra weddin’ day!” He sat down again and took a self-satisfied glug of zül. 

Thorin’s eyes opened wide as he turned to his One, as if he’d just discovered a large vein of gold ore, but Heloise was already running at full steam towards the Dwarf at the rear. With her hand in a tight fist, she used all of her momentum to knock the red-haired Dwarf swiftly backwards out of his seat and onto the floor. His full pint of zül still in his hand as he fell drenched and flattened his tusk-enhanced beard so that he appeared as a matted boar rug. 

Every Dwarf stood in stunned silence as the great Dain Ironfoot laid passed-out cold below a grimacing Queen Heloise. Each was too afraid to move, not knowing what their King would say about his to-be bride assaulting his own cousin and the King of the Iron Hills. They exchanged worried glances with each other, then with Heloise, and then they peeked towards Thorin. 

“Your former fiancé?” Thorin said wryly with an approving smirk. 

Roaring laughter followed as Heloise nodded and gracefully curtseyed.

Another roar erupted after a weak voice coming from the floor squeaked, “It’s nice to see ye too, Heloise.”  
____________ 

Harps and horns heralded the arrival of Queen Heloise as she marched behind her processional from the inner halls of Erebor to the Great Silver Fountain where her beloved awaited. Thorin watched her in awe as she approached in slow, deliberate steps towards him. The crowd of spectators reached as far as she could see, but she gracefully acknowledged as many as she could while she marched towards the luminous silver fountain. Many in the crowd gasped as they beheld her silken ivory gown, intricately embroidered with threads of pure methril which made a pattern of flowering ivy along her bodice. Her underskirts were layers of lavender and mint tulle, topped with another layer of ivory silk which held large-cut emeralds in each pleated ruching. A long veil of delicate lace trailed far behind her, held on her head by the newly forged crown of the Queen of Erebor. It was constructed of gold filigree with an upright row of shining white crystals affixed to the top. At the helm lie a large bridge-crossed crystal of deep green and grey. “A perfect complement to the color of my One’s eyes, “Thorin had said when he first presented it to her. 

Thorin’s arm was stretched outright as she approached him, and she placed her hand in his. It was the first time they’d touched in months, and it set a small ember ablaze between them. Thorin’s piercing eyes were met with Heloise’s desirous gaze. All of the rest of the world seemed to fall away as they turned to Balin who signaled the music to cease so he could begin.

Balin poetically chanted all of the details of their contracts as Heloise and Thorin snuck glimpses of one another and exchanged uncontrollable grins. Hearing all of the love that was poured into their contracts was bringing back the passion that they had tried too hard to squelch these past ten months. Their concentration was occasionally broken by the crowd’s spontaneous “oohs” and “aahs” as Balin recited from some of the more heartfelt sections of their contracts. When he came to the part of Heloise’s contract with called for Fili to remain heir to Erebor, the crowd erupted in applause.

Balin cleared his throat as the ovation subsided, then continued, “And now, I am delighted to announce that the final stipulation in the contract, the creation of a new lake and a new water-trade-route for Erebor, has been officially declared complete!” 

With that, a deafening cheer of jubilation erupted across the crowd. Heloise’s brainstormed scribble in the sand had turned into a massive series of limestone-lined canal locks that began midway through Erebor’s virgin forest and stretched far beyond to where New Lake Town was being settled along the banks of the newly formed Durin’s Lac. Though it seemed impossible, the crowd grew even louder when Thorin bent on one knee and took his bride’s hand to his lips. And though no one could hear him say, “This is all because of you, Amrâlimê,” they all knew it to be true. 

Balin hugged his King and his new Queen as he stepped down from the pulpit. Hervé excitedly took his place and began, “And now, I ask the bride and groom to approach each other as friends, forehead to forehead and nose to nose, in our traditional Khuzdul greeting.” 

Heloise and Thorin gently touched their heads and noses against one another’s. Their breaths intermingled as they awaited the next step.

“All Dwarrow know that our braids are our most outward expressions of who we are. When we marry, we gladly intertwine our lives, our homes, and our families. Thus, our braids must reflect this most joyful decision.” Hervé turned to Dwalin, “May I have the beads?” 

Dwalin stepped forward and presented Hervé with two highly-polished, hand-hewn beads. One was fashioned of pure methril and bore several rubies into its pattern; the other was forged from the purest gold, studded with emeralds and paradot. Hervé admired both before placing the gold bead back in the hand of Dwalin. He positioned himself to the left of Heloise as Dwalin stood to the right of Thorin. They ceremoniously took strands of red and black hair and began expertly braiding the lovers’ hair together at the temples.

As each wove the traditional braiding, Herve said, “Heloise, will you make your pledge?”

Heloise fought happy tears as she said, “My Thorin, my One, in my halls you will find a house, but in your heart, I have found my home.” 

As beads were being affixed to braids, Dwalin said, “Thorin, will you make your pledge?” 

Thorin’s dark voice announced, “My Heloise, my One, in my halls you will find a house, but in your heart, I have found my home.”  
Hervé and Dwalin then drew their dirks and cut the hair from the temples of their kin as Hervé recited, “These two houses are now one.” Marriage braids of red and black weaving now hung on Thorin and Heloise’s right shoulders. His bore her bead of methril while hers donned the gold. 

“Now I ask the bride and groom to approach each other as lovers. Please clasp hands, and touch your cheeks against one another. Close your eyes and be aware of each other’s souls as you whisper your true names onto one another. None other has known your true name before and only you two will share this solemn secret hence. Only when you are bonded with this secret, may you kiss.”

Thorin gently caressed his Queen’s bare cheek as Heloise stroked her fingers across Thorin’s bearded one. They grasped hands and pulled their bodies tightly together, leaning their cheeks against one another’s and moving their lips within whispering distance of each other’s ears. 

Only the sound of the fountain’s tumbling water could be heard by the crowd as the two carefully uttered their true names aloud so that only one another could hear. Thorin did not understand why Heloise gasped when she heard his true name. That is, until he heard hers. It was in this moment that they both truly understood the magnitude of their union and their kiss reflected both the shock and intensity they felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad to be back to writing after my vacation! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the many more to come! Cheers & thanks for reading!


	50. Part Two, Chapter Twenty-Three, The Wedding Gifts

Thorin was as giddy as Heloise had ever seen him when he stood proudly with her by his side at the head of the Great Hall. He grabbed her waist with one large hand and held her tightly to him as they both raised their glasses to toast the wedding feast’s start. 

“And now, let the wine flow freely and zül endlessly fill every cup! Let every stomach be stuffed and every desire be rendered, for now we are two powerful kingdoms joined as one!” He announced.

With that, the cavernous Great Hall was filled with the sounds of guzzling and slurping, followed shortly thereafter with sounds of boisterous belching and hearty laughter. There was happiness, real happiness, in the halls of Erebor that had been absent for far too long, and it emanated from the pair of monarchs at the front of the room. 

Bombur set out a feast that outdid all other feasts ever held in those halls, and possibly in any other kingdom in all of Middle Earth. There was no doubt that the guests of the wedding of Queen Heloise and King Thorin would be passing down tales of the splendid feast for generations to come – Dwarf, Elf and Human alike. Lively music played while the guests dined on exotic meats brought in from the farthest reaches of the known lands. The smoked springbok, captured wild from the southlands and served rare with a demi glace, was an instant hit amongst the Dwarves. The unusual meats provided the added bonus of some new and extraordinary pelts– a special wedding present from that Bombur personally prepared for his King.

It would not be a Dwarvish party without plenty of comfort foods, and Bombur brought out all of the crowd-pleasing familiar favorites. Gravies flowed as freely as ale, and not a single soul within miles of Erebor went to bed without a tummy ache that night. Bombur had even boasted that his kitchens prepared over 100,000 popovers and not a one remained by the night’s end. 

As frenzied gestations gave way to general grazing, Thorin took his Queen to the dance floor. Everyone took note of their grace as they waltzed, and soon the entire floor was filled with couples eager to celebrate alongside them. As the dance floor became more crowded, Heloise drew closer to Thorin. This was the first time since she’d arrived in Erebor a week prior that they’d had a chance to speak alone. The hundreds of dancing couples and thunderous music provided surprisingly good privacy. 

“Thorin, may we retire soon? I have a special surprise for you and I can barely contain myself.” Heloise kissed his cheek. 

Thorin bent into her neck and gave it a gentle bite. “You do, hmmm? I hope it’s a lacey surprise.” Thorin pulled her tighter to his chest as they swayed. 

The sensation of his mouth on her neck reminded her of how much she’d been suppressing her desire for him all of these many months. She chuckled, “Oh yes, and if you do that again, I won’t be responsible for my actions. I’ve missed you so badly, my love.”

Thorin flashed a naughty grin before he took her face in both of his hands and kissed her as ardently as he did while making love in her private cabin. She moaned without care into his mouth as their tongues danced. When they pulled apart, they realized that everyone had stopped dancing to watch their King and Queen kissing. While it was usual to see Durin’s folk show heightened enthusiasm for gold and riches, it had been some time since any had witnessed a Dwarf show this type of affection in public, much less with this level of passion.

Inspired by her husband’s forwardness, Heloise announced, “This day is about love. Love for each other. If you are fortunate enough to be in love right now, then please, kiss the one you love and tell them how much they mean to you.” No one moved, no one wanted to be the first, so Heloise cheekily added, “You must! Queen’s orders!”

Giggles and snorts from all around the room erupted as kisses, pecks and hugs were exchanged. Thorin pulled his bride into another embrace and began swaying to the music again. 

Heloise whispered into his ear, “You’re trying to distract me, Thorin, but I have a surprise for you. I can hardly wait! It’s a wedding gift.”

“My sweet Heloise, you have already given me everything I could ever hope for. I need nothing else but you.” He swung her around two times and pulled her back into an even tighter hold. 

“Just this one little thing. Please? I must give it to you tonight.” She flashed her green eyes to him coyly. 

“Very well.” He conceded, “But first, I have a surprise for you.” 

Their dance ended and Thorin led Heloise back to the head table. Thorin pulled her chair out, and as she sat he announced to the hall, “Everyone! Please lend me your attention!”  
The crowd simmered down and observed as Thorin reached into his coat to retrieve a polished wooden box with pearl inlaid Elvish writing. 

“Your Queen has said that this day is about love. I did not know real love until I met my One.” Thorin placed his hand on Heloise’s shoulder. “She has shown me many things, in fact, that I did not know. One of those things is that I have been wrong for many years.” He cracked open the box to reveal a small sliver of the brilliantly shining white light originating from within.

“Thranduil!” Thorin called forcefully into the crowd, “I know you are here. Show yourself!”   
From the shadows of the rear of the Great Hall, a tall, blonde figure rose cautiously. Thranduil’s eyes squinted at the box. The light peeking out could only be coming from one thing – the thing he desperately wished to possess. His hands were shaking as he attempted to grasp as his sword, ready to strike Thorin down if necessary, for he could not take any more taunting.

“Come! King Thranduil. Come forward and finally receive what is rightfully yours, but has too long been kept from you. For this,” Thorin lowered his head, “and for many other misunderstandings between us, I am sorry.” 

Heloise slowly stood as her Thrandy approached them. Her eyes welled at the sight of her new husband presenting the white jeweled necklace her grandfather had sent to Thror so many years ago. The necklace of the Queen of Greenwood had finally journeyed home. 

Thranduil’s eyes were wide as he gingerly accepted the box. Turning away from Thorin, and trying to steady himself, he opened the box fully. White light filled the hall, making everyone gasp. Tentatively, he reached towards the necklace. It appeared as shining new as the day he had presented it to his beloved Bryher on the day their child was born. He drew a sharp breath when his fingertip gently brushed against one of its stones. He quickly turned back to face Heloise. A wide smile, one she had never witnessed on her Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Uncle, shone though the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks. 

“I can hear her,” he sobbed. “She is here. My love, my beautiful Queen, is here with us right now. She is singing, Heloise. I can hear her beautiful voice singing!”

Many a hardened Dwarrow struggled to keep their composure while witnessing Thranduil’s tears of profound joy. Soon, the magick of his Greenwood Queen reached out to each one of their souls and sang of her trials and of her hope and of her love. Thorin and Heloise heard her too; a voice that had patiently waited to be heard for centuries was singing a sweet song of thanks and fulfillment.   
____________

Thorin and Heloise moved quickly down the corridor towards the royal chambers. It was much later in the evening than either had wanted stay at the feast, but Thranduil had become so emotional at receiving the necklace, that it didn’t seem appropriate to leave him. They turned to corner to the royal corridor to find it completely empty. They were, indeed, finally alone together. 

“Hmmm, this reminds me of the last time we were in this corridor,” Thorin said playfully, remembering their tryst after the Ritual. He took Heloise into his arms and gently leaned himself against the stone wall. “Though, the last time, I was rather drunk from that Dorwinian wine and you tried to take advantage of me against this very wall.”

Heloise snickered and pushed his shoulders against the wall, “That’s right. I did try to take advantage of you.” She grasped his temple braids in each hand, twisting them around her fingers as she pulled him closer to her lips. “I wonder if I’ll be successful this time.” She swept the tip of her tongue across his lips and then lovingly rubbed her nose against his. 

With nimble agility, Thorin’s hands grasped her hips and turned the tables. Heloise was now the one pinned against the wall as Thorin’s lips moved hungrily from her lips to her neck. She could feel his erection pressing hard against her belly which stirred an ache in her own sex. She closed her eyes and breathed in his musky scent, her thoughts focusing on all of the pleasures they were about to bring each other. 

“For Mahal’s sake!” Dis scoffed lightheartedly as she scurried past the couple on her way to her chambers. “It’s only a few more feet to your room, Thorin. Can’t you make it?”

“I cannot.” Thorin cheekily called back, then growled as he dove his soft beard into Heloise’s cleavage, making her squeal.

Dis clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes as she entered her chambers. Her brother was a different Dwarf around Heloise. He was more alive, even playful. She peeked at the happy couple who were giggling and teasing each other and recalled her own wedding night. What she wouldn’t give for the chance to relive those precious few hours again. With that thought, she called back into the hall, “Don’t rush to rejoin your duties, dear brother and sister. Fili and I can handle the kingdom. Stay with each other as long as you like. Enjoy this time, for it passes all too quickly.” 

Her heavy wooden door shut solidly, rousing Heloise from her naughty thoughts. “Oh! Thorin! You made me forget!” She pulled his chin up from her breasts. His pouting face made her question if this was the right time, but she was determined to give him her wedding gift before the evening ended. 

“Thorin, I want to give you your gift.” She pushed away from the wall and tried to head down the corridor. 

“I can think of nothing else I desire more than my gorgeous bride.” He pressed her back against the wall and began pulling her skirts up. 

Hearing the want in his voice and feeling heat growing between her legs, she almost gave in, but she was so excited to show him his gift that she insisted, “My love, I desire you more than you can ever know, but I ask that we hold off for just a few more minutes. Please?”  
Thorin grumbled, “Very well.” He reluctantly pulled away from her and gestured for her to lead the way. 

Heloise winked at him and skipped ahead, unable to contain her enthusiasm for what she was about to show him. She was several yards ahead of Thorin when she arrived at the door to his private library.

“Here? What are you hiding in here?” Thorin was becoming curious as he walked up to her.

Heloise raised her eyebrow at him as she turned the doorknob to enter.

Thorin stopped her, “Wait. Don’t you want a mask for the odor?”

“That won’t be necessary.” Heloise swung the door open and proudly walked in. “Come.”

Wrinkling his brow, Thorin held his breath as he always did when entering the library. Heloise was already deep into the room, flittering around and lighting the lamps. Thorin held his hands over his nose and mouth as he looked around for the surprise his bride promised him. 

Heloise came up behind him and whispered in his ear, “Are you ready for your gift, my King?”

A muffled, “Mm-humm,” replied through filtering fingers.

“Alright!” she said excitedly, “Ready…One…Two…Three…” And she pulled down hard on Thorin’s hands to remove them from covering his face. “Now breathe. Breathe deep.” 

Thorin held his breath, not wanting to breathe any of the dragon’s stench, especially not deeply. He mused that maybe she’d been drinking too much of the Dorwinian wine this evening. He tried to pull his hands back to his mouth, but she held them down.

The look of horror and pure disgust on Thorin’s face made Heloise laugh. “Go ahead. Breathe. I promise you won’t smell a thing.”

“Huh?” Thorin drew in a tentative sniff. No odor. He took in another, this time a bit deeper. Nothing. Only the sweet scent of his lover entered his nose. She had figured out a way to eradicate every last ounce of Smaug’s acridity. Not a hint of burning, nor filth remained in the air. A perplexed, “How?” was all he could muster.

Delighting in his confused expression, she asked, “Are you happy? Do you like your surprise?”

“I am. I do.” He was still puzzling.

“Oh, and look!” Heloise picked up one of the thousands of leather-bound journals which rested on a nearby shelf. She fluttered the pages in front of Thorin’s nose. “Even the insides of the books are free from his disgusting odor. This library is yours again. All yours to enjoy and read for as long as you like without feeling sick.”

“How?” He asked again, his look still incredulous. “How did you do this?” 

“Would you believe me if I said it was magick?” She teased him, tickling his beard.

“No,” he replied, kissing her forehead.

She huffed, “I shall tell you all about it later. But now that you’ve been given your surprise,” she traced her hand down his chest to his belt buckle and licked her lips, “shouldn’t we be heading to bed?” 

Without a word, Thorin scooped her up into his arms and swiftly carried her back down the corridor. She nuzzled his neck as he opened the door to his chambers and carried her inside. Candlelight danced on the heavy tapestries and hewn rock inside the royal chambers. Soft furs and pure silks adorned the massive oak bed as giant bouquets of her favorite lilacs graced the side tables  
.   
Thorin gently laid Heloise on the bed and sat next to her. He stroked her cheek lovingly and whispered, “My Heloise, my Queen, my wife, I love you, Amrâlimê.” 

“And I love you, my Thorin, my King, my husband.” She smiled at that word, husband.  
He began to remove his boots, “Being without you these past months has been nearly impossible, but now that we are married, we shall never be parted again.”

“Never,” she echoed, sitting up and scooting next to him to remove her own boots.

“Wait.” Thorin stopped her. “I have a plan for you.”

Heloise looked intrigued, “A plan? “

He nodded and pointed to the foot of the bed. She squinted in the flickering light to make out several crystal phials of various oils and extracts that were gathered, along with some other objects she couldn’t quite make out. 

“Lay back down, “Thorin spoke tenderly. He lifted her feet and began unlacing her boots. 

“Close your eyes. Keep them closed. Relax.”

She let out a satisfied moan when he removed her boots and kneaded her sore feet. 

Thorin made quick work of undressing her. Keeping her eyes shut, she stretched out across the furs, trying to quiet her mind of all the day’s events, waiting for her lover to join her. She could hear him removing his own garments and tossing them to the floor. She sensed he was standing next to the bed, inspecting her body. Her skin prickled in anticipation of his touch.

“Roll over, Heloise.” The tone of Thorin’s voice had changed. It was more serious.

She rolled onto her tummy, feeling somewhat uneasy.

“That’s my girl.” The voice said. “You know what you want. You want to be filled with my darkness.”

Heloise gasped and opened her eyes. The room was pitch black, as though she was somewhere deep within the mountain. Fear jabbed her gut as she became aware of her naked vulnerability and carefully felt around for something to cover herself with, but he soft furs under her body were replaced by jagged stone. 

A slimy hand held her wrists down as he climbed over her and pressed himself against her. Claw-like fingernails scratched tiny cuts in her skin, but she did not feel pain. She did not feel anything – only hollow inside – as dark as the chamber in which she was held captive. Then, the familiar, sinister voice from her nightmares repeated in her ear, “I’m going to tear you apart so exquisitely slowly, just as you want me to. You know you deserve all I can give you. You want this, don’t you? Tell me you’re ready for me. Tell me, my girl. Tell me.”


	51. Part Two, Chapter Twenty-Four, The Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! VERY, VERY NSFW Chapter ahead! Tee Hee! Enjoy!

“Are you ready for me?” Thorin softly whispered in Heloise’s ear. He had already undressed completely, anxious to be free of his many regal layers. She was still lying where he left her, not moving, still wearing her dress. 

“My Queen, are you awake? My love?” Thorin sighed and lay back on the bed next to his One. With loving eyes, he watched her sleeping soundly, her eyes moving rapidly under her lids as in a deep dream, but as he perused her body, he noticed her hands were clenched in tight fists. Concerned, he soothingly stroked her hair in an effort to rouse her.

“Heloise? Wake up, my Queen.” He rolled her tightly into his arms and buried his face in her hair. The scent of her, and having her against him was nearly enough to satisfy him. Nearly. It didn’t seem fitting that they should have waited all this time and then not consummate their marriage on their wedding night; especially, when their hungers for each other were so strong. Still, as she lingered in her deep slumber he thought that perhaps she was exhausted by the day and deserved a good night’s rest. 

Thorin decided to try a different tact. He carefully pulled her skirts up to mid-thigh. Then, he rose from the bed and went to the table filled with oils and tinctures. He had wanted to massage her, to touch her on every part of her body, to tease and pleasure her. If she was this tired, at least he could relax her further with a gentle rub. He removed the crystal stopper from the one labeled “rosehips” and poured a generous amount into his large hand. Rubbing his hands together to warm the oil, he ran his oiled hands from her thighs, over her knees, and down to her ankles. 

He watched her cautiously as he carefully massaged her legs and feet. She didn’t respond, and her clenched fists looked painfully tight. He went back for the oil marked “shea” and took a small amount on his large palm. Settling next to her, Thorin lifted a tightly-fisted hand and held it to his chest. Starting at her wrist, with slow, circular motions, he coaxed her hand to loosen so that he could slip his oiled thumbs under her fingers and knead the palm of her hand. As her grip relaxed, he thought she stirred a bit. 

Her eyes still closed, she began moaning. Pleased with this reaction, Thorin took her other hand in his and repeated the same actions to coax it open. 

“Mmmm… yessss…I want it…fill me…Mmmm,” Heloise whispered. 

Pleased that he must be giving her sensual dreams with his actions, Thorin decided to continue. Keeping his hand in hers, he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Her breathing became more labored as he drew closer, but before his lips reached hers, her fists clenched again, causing Heloise’s nails clamp down hard on his thumb. 

“Ouch!” Thorin exclaimed, jerking his thumb out of her grasp.

Heloise awoke with a start, confused and nervously looking around. “What was that?” She gulped. 

“My love, you were dreaming.” Thorin took her hands back into his and resumed massaging them. 

Heloise’s heart was pounding with fear. She pulled her hands away from Thorin and sat up. Her face was sunken and her eyes darted from left to right. She was so sure that she’d been captured by the sinister man. It was so real. Self-disgust and shame replaced fear when she realized that she’d begun giving into him, that she’d even been aroused by his dark seduction. When she remembered his slimy hands on her body, she shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. How repulsed she was by him, but also how inescapably intrigued. 

“I thought you were having a good dream. At least it seemed so based on your reaction,” Thorin said, confused by her body language.

“My reaction? What reaction?” Heloise was horrified that he’d witnessed her shameful dream.

Thorin reached for her cheek, “You were moaning, my love. You were saying you wanted to be filled by me.” 

Heloise let out a sigh of relief. Thorin had assumed she was dreaming of him. She fought hard to quickly gain her composure. “Yes, I was. I was dreaming of you. I’m sorry, I was just dreaming so deeply that I got confused and I….Oh, no…I fell asleep on our wedding night….Oh, Thorin, I’m so, so sorry.”

“It was a long day.” Thorin gazed seductively into her eyes, “You deserved a nap.” Without breaking his stare, he kissed each of her hands and placed them against his hardened chest. “But now, you are awake,” he said, smiling. He moved her hands across his chest, up towards his broad shoulders, and clasped them behind his neck. 

Heloise nervously smiled back, feeling like she only wanted to curl into a ball and hide, but knowing what Thorin expected of her, and what she expected of herself. She would need to push down the all-too-real nightmare she’d just experienced and attempt to regain her confidence and desire.

“Would you mind, my love, if I took a moment to ready myself for you?” She gestured towards the bathroom.

“Of course not. Take your time. I will be here, waiting for you.” Thorin stood and chivalrously offered his hand to help her off the bed. 

She looked him over once before turning towards the bathroom. He was magnificent. She chided herself for not having the will to give herself to him immediately.

With the door shut, Heloise stared at herself in the mirror. Still shaken by the dream, she repeated to herself over and over that it was not real. As she had done for weeks after waking from her nightmares, she washed her face and took in deep, cleansing breaths. “I am in charge of my own mind and my own body,” she tried to reassure herself, but a knot of dread still lingered in her belly. 

She carefully removed her wedding dress and unknotted all of the braids in her hair but one. She ran her fingers down the new braid that hung from her left temple. Thorin’s hair tied into hers made such a beautiful pattern. She picked up golden bead clasping it and gave it a kiss, remembering the beauty of their ceremony and the intensity of emotions she felt for her One. Focusing on that thought for courage, she emerged into the bed chamber.

Thorin stood at the foot of the bed, waiting. He had pulled his hair back in a loose ponytail, letting only his marriage braid hang down. His face full of love and intense desire at seeing her approach him nude. He bowed and said, “I wish only to serve you tonight, my lady.”

This caught Heloise off guard. She had assumed he wanted to take her immediately. “Serve me? How so?”

“Lay down, get yourself comfortable. I will start on your back side first. I want to rub my Queen’s beautiful body with oils to make her more desirous of her King.” He kissed her sweetly. “I can see that you are tired and not quite up to love-making.”

Embarrassed, she offered, “Oh Thorin, I am so sorry. You wanted a wild woman tonight but you’ve just got a tired sow instead.” 

Thorin chuckled, “I know that my wild Heloise is still there. She just needs to relax and allow herself to feel pleasure.” He took her chin into his hand and held her face steady to his. “You are under no pressure at all. I love you. Let me show you how much.”

Heloise did relax at hearing that. Her One was so in tune with her mind, perhaps more that she was in tune with herself. She settled herself belly-down on the bed, turning to look at him longingly as he poured streams of scented oils over her legs. 

He moved slowly, making sure to apply gentle pressure as he started from her lower back and swept down over her behind and thighs, past her calves, to her ankles. Heloise could feel the tension leave her body as though he was pulling it out of the base of her spine and depositing it somewhere beyond her feet. With each sweep, Thorin carefully parted her legs so that he could reach deeper between her thighs, but being very careful not to touch her sex.

“Oooh that feels soooo good.” Heloise moaned in appreciation as Thorin moved his focus to her arms and shoulders. 

“I am glad you are enjoying yourself.” Thorin made the same fluid motions from her shoulders, over her arms, and across her hands as he had done with her lower body. Satisfied that her arms were now feeling like jelly, he returned to the table for more oil. “I’m going to rub your back now. If you feel so relaxed that you want to fall asleep again, go ahead I do not mind.” 

Absolutely not wanting to fall asleep again, Heloise reassured him, “I won’t. It feels too good to miss any of this to sleep.” 

Thorin pushed her hair to one side before drizzling oil across her back and buttocks. He then pushed her legs together to straddle her thighs for a better position in which to reach her back. Heloise’s eyes rolled back when he began moving both of his large hands in circular motions across her ass, opening her slightly as he went. He had massaged away all of her negative feelings so that she was now singularly focused on the motion of her lover’s hands. 

As he worked his way upwards, towards her mid-back and sides, Thorin could not help but press his engorged cock against her well-oiled behind. His breathing was audibly growing louder each time he leaned into her with his cock was being stroked in just the right way between her slippery cheeks. Listening to his beautiful wife moan with pleasure under his hands and the way her skin glistened in the candlelight was making him doubt if he would indeed be able to just let her sleep.

Heloise could feel her arousal building quickly each time Thorin passed his hands down her sides. Each time he pulled at the flesh on the sides of her breasts, her nipples rubbed against the silky sheets below. She did not know if he was intentionally teasing her, or just being thorough, but the feeling of his hard cock against her back side left no doubt that he was certainly teasing himself. 

Thorin could feel his cock becoming tingly from base to tip with each pass across her crack. With the way his lover was moaning, he thought she might not mind if he flipped her over and immediately claimed her, but this was their first time making love as husband and wife; he wanted it to last. He slid himself off of her legs and could not repress his growl as he took in the sexiness of her oiled shape. 

“Thorin,” Heloise breathed, “That was…well, there are no words. Your fingers are magick, my lover.” She turned herself over, her body giving away how aroused she was. Her nipples were erect and begging to be touched, and wetness glistened on her sex. She rested her head back on the bed, exposing her neck as she stretched her arms above her head.

With eyes like a feral wolf, Thorin drank in the sight of her. “That’s perfect, “he rumbled, “Stay like that.” As he crawled over her for just a moment to get more oil, his erection brushed against her wet sex, making them both gasp. 

“But I am ready for you, Thorin.” Heloise bit her lip as she watched him drizzle the rest of the oil over her chest and stomach. 

Thorin smirked at his lover who was now practically writhing with desire. “You are not ready for me yet. And, I am not finished with your massage.”  
Feeling her full sexual energy returning, Heloise wanted to flip her husband over and slide herself onto him. She put her arms down and pushed herself up on her elbows, ready to make her claim on him. 

“No.” Thorin raised each of her arms back over her head. “Your duty is only to enjoy yourself.”

“But Thorin, I…”

“Shhh.” He kissed her lips lightly. “You will get everything you desire.”

Thorin gently bent Heloise’s legs, spreading them, and knelt between them. He then grasped her by the waist and slid her onto his thighs until his engorged head was firmly against her sensitive clit. Then, he flayed his fingers across her stomach, spreading the oil as if playing a flowing glissando on his harp. Intentionally keeping his fingers in fluid motion, he massaged them slowly upwards towards her breasts, but he only glided around and between them. He continued upwards over her collar bone, then gently rubbed across her neck, making her stretch her head back. By her expression, he could tell that she was dying to feel this fingers dance back down across her nipples, but he carefully avoided contact with the most sensitive tips. 

Heloise was becoming ravenous for him now. She did not know how much more of this exquisite torture she could handle, and yet she never wanted his tease to end. She had not thought it possible to desire a man as much as she desired him now. He had seduced her wholly and completely. Even though they had spent hours making love in her cabin, something was special about this time. She shifted herself closer to his cock, hoping he would show her some mercy. His tip was wet with her juices, but only from glancing brushes against her.

“My Thorin, my lover, please, please. I need you.” She pleaded.

Thorin gripped his cock with one hand while continuing to rub oil on her breasts with the other. “I need you too, my Heloise.” He pushed slightly closer and circled his thick head across her wet clit, all the while boring his ravenouas eyes into hers. “Is this what you want?”

“Mmm-humm,” she moaned, then arched her back as she slid even closer to him. The tip of his cock entered her, making her writhe for more, but Thorin pulled back slightly, making Heloise let out a frustrated whimper. 

“I still haven’t finished your massage,” Thorin teasingly scolded.

He reached towards her, allowing the tip of his cock to enter her again while he kneaded both of her oiled breasts in his skilled hands. Mercifully, he flayed his fingers again, this time across her hard nipples. The silkiness of his oiled fingers against her sensitive tips sent instant shockwaves to her clit. She screamed for more as she grasped at the rungs on the oak headboard. 

“Do you want more, my Queen?” He pushed his cock into her ever so slightly deeper.

Heloise was panting, “Gods, yes Thorin. I want all of you. I need you deep inside me. Please, Thorin, fill me, please.”

Still kneeling between her legs, Thorin grasped her hips tightly and pulled her all the way onto his cock. Her head slipped off the silk pillow, leaving a trail of wild red hair above it. He watched his cock disappear into her slippery folds, and then brought his oiled thumbs to her needy clit. She screamed with pleasure as he stroked her wanton nub mercilessly while rocking slowly in and out of her. 

Listening to her carnal sounds as her orgasm built and watching her slick body writhe into his was filling his body with tingling heat. Her lusty screams intensified as her sex clenched down hard on his cock, pulsing against him as she came and making him let out his own beastly moans of pleasure. Then, without hesitation, he wrapped her quaking legs around his waist and leaned into her. He wrapped one hand behind her head and pulled her to his lips, all the while staring lovingly into her eyes. She stroked his bearded cheeks in her hands, her eyes wild with desire as she licked at his lips. 

“I’m going to make you all mine, Heloise. You are mine. My lover, my wife, my One.” Thorin grunted, thrusting faster into her.

“I am all yours, Thorin. Always. Show me that you are mine.” She pulled his hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall all around her. He was beastly and wild, but rocked into her with controlled purpose. She stroked her hands down his back to his buttocks, feeling his muscles flex with each thrust and pulled him deeper into her.

Thorin snarled and growled as his orgasm took him, but his eyes remained fixed upon hers, claiming her with his body and his soul. She kissed him passionately as he shuddered in her arms, whispering “I am yours, Thorin, all yours.” 

He rolled to her side, holding his arms open to scoop her up against his chest. As they lie there, glistening with sweat and with oil, Heloise traced the hairs on his chest and moaned with contentment. Her mind was filled only with loving thoughts of her remarkable husband and how lucky she was to have found him. 

Nuzzling under his chin, she kissed his neck and whispered, “Mahal, Thorin, why did you not make love to me like this at the cabin?”

Tightening his arms around her protectively, he replied, “You were not yet my wife.”


End file.
